Grandeur et Déchéance II Le temps de l'innocence
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Après la bataille contre Poséidon, Sorrento traque Kanon et le livre mourant au Sanctuaire. Quel sort y attend l'ex-marina, traître à sa déesse, haï par les chevaliers d'or et taraudé par les remords ? Dernier chapitre de la saison II en ligne et corrigé!
1. Chapter 1

**Grandeur et déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence chapitre 1**

**

* * *

**

Kanon passa le reste de la journée assis en tailleur sur la terrasse à se demander ce qu'il devait faire.

Drôle de situation en effet. Virtuellement prisonnier d'une déesse qui ne se pressait pas de le faire inculper et encore moins juger, la moitié des chevaliers d'or réclamant sa tête – et Milo à lui tout seul comptait bien pour un quart – et l'autre moitié des effectifs ne manifestant pas non plus un enthousiasme démesuré à son égard, il se retrouvait maintenant à sa grande surprise propriétaire non seulement d'une maison mais également de vastes terres attenantes. Et cerise sur le gâteau, nanti d'une charmante compagnie à la main leste. Au genou aussi, lui rappelait une certaine partie de son anatomie encore endolorie de leur rencontre. Mais au fond, les choses étaient simples : il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services quand elle partirait le soir.

Sauf que …

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas du même avis.

- Pas possible, dit-elle seulement.

- Comment ça, "pas possible" ?, répéta Kanon, incrédule.

- Ben oui. Ce n'est pas vous mon patron. Vous n'avez donc pas le pouvoir de me virer.

- Qui l'a alors ?

- Celui qui m'a engagée . Enfin, qui a engagé celle qui était à cette place avant moi.

- Mais … il est mort !

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, il faudrait vivre chez les Papous pour l'ignorer, avec tout ce tintouin que ça a fait.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que je fais ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Vous ne faites rien, c'est tout !

- Mais …. vous allez revenir demain alors ?

- Il semblerait bien que oui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous chez moi, pas besoin, vous entendez ?

- Arrêtez de hurler, on doit vous entendre jusqu'à Rodorio. Et puis si vous aviez deux sous de jugeote, vous devriez être content.

- De quoi ? Je me le demande bien.

- Vous savez cuisiner ? Laver ? Repasser, faire le ménage ?

- …_. _

- Ah, vous voyez ! Et en plus, ça ne vous coûte rien, puisque c'est le Sanctuaire qui paie. Alors pourquoi se priver ?, conclut-elle de sa voix la plus ingénue.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Saisissant son grand chapeau de paille qu'elle avait abandonné sur le banc près de la porte, elle s'en coiffa.

- A demain !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, presque narquois avant de dévaler la pente en chantonnant.

Les poings sur les hanches, époustouflé par son toupet, Kanon la regarda s'éloigner. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison dans tout ça. Il se voyait mal l'éjecter via une autre dimension, il fallait donc se faire une raison. Et puis à tout prendre, ils ne croiseraient pas beaucoup. Elle serait à la maison, et lui était tout sauf casanier. Ils n'auraient donc pas d'occasions pour se gêner mutuellement.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

****

Le lendemain, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Rien ne lui pesait plus que l'inactivité, et plus de trois mois passés dans un lit au dispensaire, même en compagnie de la douce et compatissante Chryséis, avaient achevé de le convaincre des bienfaits du grand air. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, car le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait du pain sur la planche.

La maison avait beau avoir été inoccupée pendant quinze ans, elle avait toujours été soigneusement entretenue, si bien qu'elle était aussi rutilante qu'au premier jour. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas du terrain qui l'entourait. Livrée à elle-même, la nature avait vite repris ses droits, et ce qui avait autrefois été vignes, orangers, lauriers-roses et oliviers n'était plus à présent qu'une immense broussaille de ronces et d'herbes folles. Avec ce climat sec et chaud, et ce vent qui ne désarmait jamais, une seule étincelle aurait suffi à tout transformer en un océan de flammes, songea Kanon en frémissant malgré lui. Un bon défrichage s'imposait. Haut les cœurs ! Ce serait toujours plus sain et plus utile que de rester planté là, à attendre le bon vouloir d'une déesse qui avait visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle savait où le trouver de toute façon. Puisqu'on lui faisait l'insigne grâce de le laisser passer ici ses derniers jours, pourquoi refuser ?

Mais par où commencer ? Les champs qui entouraient la maison étaient vastes. Pas d'un excellent rapport car trop exposés au vent et au soleil, et trop peu aux pluies, surtout ceux qui donnaient au sud, en direction de Rodorio. Mais les oliviers qui y avaient été plantés il y avait bien longtemps de cela étaient des arbres d'une robustesse sans égal, capables de se satisfaire des pires conditions climatiques et ce pendant des dizaines, et bien souvent des centaines d'années. Livrés à eux-mêmes, ils avaient continué à croître et à fructifier. En se frayant un chemin parmi les ronces qui les enlaçaient sans cependant parvenir à les étouffer, Kanon sentait les noyaux des fruits tombés à terre éclater sous ses pieds.

Il saisit une branche d'un vert argenté au dessus de lui et l'examina. Aucun embryon de fruit n'était visible alors qu'on était déjà fin juillet. Kanon avait grandi ici, et en savait assez pour ne pas ignorer que normalement, c'était à ce moment de l'année que le noyau durcissait et que le fruit commençait à prendre réellement forme. Mais son absence n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque l'arbre n'avait pas été taillé depuis belle lurette. Ca aussi, ce serait à faire. Sur quatre cents ou cinq cents sujets , pas moins, et pas des petits par dessus le marché. Il allait devoir demander un sursis à Athéna, songea-t-il, ironique.

De l'autre côté de la colline, sur le versant nord, la situation n'était guère plus brillante. Des broussailles, encore des broussailles, toujours des broussailles à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Seule différence, le vert soutenu du feuillage des orangers au lieu de l'argent des oliviers, avec de place en place la tache vive des fruits qu'ils portaient. Là encore, se frayer un chemin n'était pas chose aisée, mais Kanon n'était pas homme à reculer devant quelques ronces, et ce fut couvert de balafres et de griffures qu'il émergea à nouveau du fouillis végétal. Perdu dans ses pensées, il gravit le flanc de la colline en direction de la maison, et s'assit sur les marches de la terrasse, laissant son regard errer sur les cimes qui se balançaient mollement sous le vent. Il tira de sa poche une orange qu'il avait cueillie machinalement et commença à l'éplucher.

Elle avait bon goût. Pour tout dire, elle était délicieuse, avec une chair moelleuse, ni trop douce, ni trop acide, ni trop sèche, ni trop juteuse. Il avait l'impression d'en redécouvrir le goût. Ou alors la nostalgie en sublimait-elle la saveur ?

La sensation d'une présence toute proche le sortit de sa réflexion.

C'était elle.

- Alors, on réfléchit ?

- Hmm, répondit Kanon succinctement, pas vraiment enthousiasmé à l'idée de devoir faire la conversation avec l'intruse.

- A quoi ?

- A la pluie et au beau temps, et à leur influence sur la production d'agrumes et d'olives.

- Ah. Elle est bonne votre orange ?

- Excellente, oui.

Moment de silence, pendant lequel Kanon continua de savourer son orange en espérant qu'elle allait le laisser en paix. Espérance vaine.

- La galanterie ne vous étouffe pas, vous, fit-elle soudain.

Sans doute allait-il passer pour un parfait crétin, mais il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant.

- La quoi ?, fit-il, tout penaud.

- La galanterie !, s'écria-t-elle. Vous auriez pu me proposer un morceau de votre orange.

Kanon la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Vous voulez une orange ? Pourquoi n'en cueillez-vous pas une vous-même dans ce cas ? Ca n'est pas interdit, que je sache !

Cette réponse, la logique même dans l'esprit de Kanon, ne sembla pas la satisfaire. Elle eut un soupir énervé et, empoignant son inséparable balai, tourna les talons.

Perplexe, Kanon croqua un nouveau quartier en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer pour vouloir justement celle qu'il tenait alors qu'elle pouvait en prendre des pleins paniers si elle le souhaitait, et à son goût par-dessus le marché. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, des oranges il y en avait à revendre ici !

****

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, vous êtes malade ?

Kanon, perché à califourchon sur la branche d'un olivier, une poignée de broussailles dans une main et une serpette dans l'autre, jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers le bas.

- Quoi ?

- Vous pourriez regarder s'il y a quelqu'un en dessous avant de balancer ces saloperies de ronces, non ?, aboya une voix féminine sous un grand chapeau de paille. J'ai failli tout me prendre sur la tête !

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Kanon, la revoilà qui couine …

D'un bond, il sauta à terre et, sans un regard pour Lysandre, entreprit de regrouper les ronces à l'aide d'une fourche.

- Je vous ai apporté votre déjeuner, continua-t-elle d'un ton apaisé, en lui tendant un gigantesque panier.

- Pas la peine de vous donner ce mal, je pouvais aussi bien rentrer à la maison et me préparer quelque chose, rétorqua Kanon

Il était décidé à ne rien lui devoir, pensant que c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser.

- Eh bien, vous voilà beau !

- Hum ?

- Vous êtes écorché de partout, on dirait que vous vous êtes battu.

- Ma belle, pensa silencieusement Kanon en se remémorant les récents combats, si je m'étais battu, c'est bien autre chose que des écorchures que j'aurais … C'est quatre fois rien, continua-t-il à voix haute. Ca partira bien tout seul !

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Pas question de laisser ça comme ça, ça pourrait s'infecter, décréta-t-elle, avant de repartir vers la maison.

Kanon la regarda s'éloigner d'un air soulagé, espérant bien profiter de quelques instants de repos au milieu des oliviers et des chants d'oiseaux. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, tenant contre sa hanche une boîte marquée d'une croix rouge.

- Allez, ôtez-moi cette tunique !, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, vous avez envie de me gifler une fois de plus ?, demanda-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Lysandre ne releva pas la remarque.

- Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises, et montrez-moi tout ça !

- C'est bon ?

- Ca se mange, répondit Kanon en mordant à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet froid.

A vrai dire, c'était délicieux, elle était une sacrément bonne cuisinière, mais ça, il aurait préféré se faire couper les deux mains que de le lui avouer. Salade de tomates et de poivrons, agrémentés de feta et de concombres et surmontés d'une petite sauce au yaourt, poulet froid, pitas, et du gâteau à l'orange ( ah tiens, elle avait finir par trouver où et comment en cueillir ) pour terminer, il avait rarement fait un si bon repas. Pas récemment en tout cas. Chryséis avait beau être aux petits soins pour ses patients, la cuisine au dispensaire ne faisait pas d'ombre aux quatre étoiles parisiens, loin s'en fallait.

- Attention, ça va piquer !, avertit-elle, en imbibant une compresse d'antiseptique.

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour incommoder l'ex-marina. Il avait failli mourir noyé, avait survécu à son combat contre Ikki ( pas un tendre non plus celui-là ) , s'était pris un trident divin entre les côtes, puis l'océan atlantique sur le coin du crâne, avant de réchapper à une tentative de s-uicide et aux humeurs vengeresses d'un Scorpion, alors ça n'était pas les chatouillis causés par quelques gouttes d'alcool qui allaient lui faire peur. Il continua donc à engloutir sa part de gâteau d'un coup de dents vorace.

- Et maintenant, on va panser tout ça, fit joyeusement Lysandre en saisissant un rouleau blanc.

- Hé, protesta Kanon, lorsqu'elle commença à l'emmailloter comme un nouveau-né. Qu'est ce que vous fichez ?

- Je protège vos plaies

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop serré, comment voulez-vous que je travaille avec tout ce bazar ?

Il eut beau rouspéter, elle ne le lâcha que quand il fut enveloppé de bandelettes comme une momie. Franchement, c'était bien la peine d'avoir été maître du monde ( enfin, presque !) pour se voir traité comme un gamin de cinq ans !

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pousse les hauts cris en le voyant revenir. Mais non, pas un cri, pas un soupir, rien. Même pas un coup d'œil furieux. Peut-être avait-elle déjà retrouvé ses fichues bandelettes , qu'il avait abandonnées au pied d'un olivier, excédé d'être entravé dans ses mouvements. En tout cas, elle n'en fit rien paraître, pas plus qu'elle n'y fit allusion. Ou bien était-ce ce qu'il lui avait ramené qui l'avait amadouée ?

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle à la vue du monceau d'abricots et d'amandes qu'il avait déposés sur la table de la terrasse, enveloppés dans sa tunique.

- Je ne les ai pas volés, si c'est ça que vous pensez, répondit Kanon d'un ton brusque.

Lysandre parut surprise.

- Pourquoi penserais-je une chose pareille ? Et je ne vous ai accusé de rien, il me semble.

Elle semblait chagrinée. Kanon se mordit la lèvre. Il prenait conscience que le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé avait quelque chose de blessant. Même lorsqu'elle avait soigné ses éraflures, il avait presque été désagréable, alors qu'elle n'avait sans doute que l'intention de l'aider. Chryséis aussi, mais la jeune assistante de Mu le rassurait, alors que Lysandre …. il ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

- Je suis désolé, je suis trop impulsif. J'ai trop l'habitude de vivre seul, sans doute …

- Bah, oublions ça, il en faut plus pour me vexer. Alors, je fais quoi de tout ça ?

Elle prit un abricot sur la table, le porta à son visage.

- Hum, ils sentent merveilleusement bon. On va se régaler ! Vous préférez un gâteau, ou des confitures ?

Ce fut un gâteau, et il fut aussi délicieux que le reste de sa cuisine. En voyant Kanon mordre dedans à pleines dents, l'humeur de Lysandre revira au beau fixe.

- Encore une part ?

- Non merci, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas en avaler une bouchée de plus ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas rester trop longtemps ici, sinon je vais devenir énorme !

Elle rit.

- Vous pouvez vous le permettre, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os.

Il s'assombrit. Depuis quarante-huit heures qu'elle était là, il n'avait guère eu le temps de ressasser le passé, ni de se pencher sur le sort qui l'attendait. Mais il avait suffi d'un mot pour tout redevienne comme avant, cet « avant » qu'il voulait oublier sans y parvenir vraiment.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que …. ça n'est pas que de bons souvenirs.

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, ni avec elle.

- On est aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour la diplomatie, on dirait, rigola-t-elle. Allez, parlons de choses plus gaies !

Lysandre se leva du bord de la terrasse sur laquelle elle était assise, jambes se balançant dans le vide, et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il va falloir prendre un décision à ce sujet, dit-elle en lui tendant un rectangle blanc à Kanon.

C'était le bout de papier que lui avait donné Maître Thémisto…. Thémisto …. euh, le notaire, quoi. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce chèque, il va bien falloir que vous l'encaissiez un jour ou l'autre, non ?

- Ce quoi ?

- Otez-moi d'un doute, vous savez ce que c'est qu'un chèque, quand même ?

- Euh, pas vraiment …, avoua-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il allait passer pour un sombre crétin, mais bon, dans sa situation, il n'était plus à une contrariété près.

- Je vois, fit-elle, pensive. Bon, je vous explique en deux mots : vous donnez ce papier à une banque, et ils vous donnent la somme qui est inscrite dessus en échange. Et d'après ce que je vois, ça vaut le déplacement !

- Tant que ça ?

- Eh bien, 112.000 drachmes rodoriotes …. Et encore, je vous fais cadeau des poussières derrière la virgule.

- Ca fait beaucoup ?

- Vous avez de drôles de questions, vous ! C'est l' équivalent d'une bonne année de mon salaire. Mais dites donc, d'où débarquez-vous ???

- Oh, si je vous le disais …, murmura Kanon.

**A suivre ....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandeur et déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 2**

* * *

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain de bonne heure, sur la place principale de Rodorio, ainsi Lysandre n'aurait pas à monter jusqu'à la maison pour redescendre au village ensuite. Et c'était d'autant plus appréciable que deux kilomètres aller et autant pour le retour, en plein mois d'août grec, ça n'était pas une promenade de santé.

Lysandre, en apprenant que Kanon ne possédait pas de compte bancaire, chose indispensable, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

- Pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous, avait-elle décrété. Tant que vous leur apportez de l'argent, les banques ont toujours un moment à vous consacrer !

Elle ne se trompait pas, ils furent reçus sur-le-champ, pas avec petits fours et champagne mais presque. Une conseillère, charmante au demeurant, les fit passer dans un bureau et les invita à s'asseoir. Lysandre s'installa sans cérémonie dans une des chaises, tandis qu'un Kanon intimidé se glissait à ses côtés sans piper mot.

- Vous souhaitez procéder à l'ouverture d'un compte dans notre établissement, si j'ai bien compris ?, susurra la jeune femme d'une voix feutrée.

- Exactement, clama Lysandre.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir prendre quelques renseignements sur le futur détenteur du compte. C'est Monsieur ?

- Euh oui, bredouilla Kanon.

- Parfait. Tout d'abord il me faudrait votre date de naissance.

Il la lui donna.

- Votre lieu de naissance ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Lysandre tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Comment ça, « je n'en sais rien » ?

- Ben, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien.

- Mais tout le monde connaît son lieu de naissance !

Kanon haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'excusait.

- Tout le monde sauf moi …

- Mais c'est inscrit sur vos papiers d'identité, quand même ?

- Quels papiers d'identité ?

- Vous n'avez pas de papiers d'identité ?

- Ben non. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ?

- Ouvrir un compte en banque, par exemple, déclara la conseillère. Je ne peux rien faire si je n'ai pas votre état civil.

Et elle partit dans un exposé sur les usurpations d'identité, les évasions fiscales et fraudes en tous genres auquel Kanon ne comprit pas un traître mot.

- Mais c'est quand même incroyable, reprit Lysandre. Vous avez bien une existence légale quand même ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous ne vous en êtes jamais inquiété ?

- Non, pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

- C'est désespérant, gémit Lysandre.

- Je suis en train de m'apercevoir d'un détail, intervint la conseillère. Ce chèque vous a bien été établi par un notaire ?

- Oui, pour la succession de mon frère.

- Dans ce cas, lui doit avoir les renseignements dont nous avons besoin. Il ne pourrait pas émettre un chèque au profit d'une personne qui n'existe pas.

- Hé, pas bête, s'exclama Lysandre. On n'a qu'à aller le voir ! Allez, venez ! A plus tard !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle empoigna Kanon par le bras et s'élança vers la porte.

Kanon fut surpris de découvrir que Lysandre se guidait plutôt bien dans le dans le dédale des innombrables corridors du Palais.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je …. J'avais une copine qui travaillait ici dans le temps, marmonna-t-elle vaguement, ne voulant manifestement pas entrer dans les détails.

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes.

- Ah, mais revoilà mon jeune ami !, fit un maître Thémisto-chose aussi bonhomme qu'à l'accoutumée. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- C'est-à-dire que j'aurais besoin d'un papier que vous devez avoir en votre possession, dit Kanon avec un petit sourire gauche. Vous avez bien parlé de mon état civil quand vous m'avez reçu l'autre fois ?

- Oui, pourquoi , il vous en faut une copie ?

- C'est possible ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama le jovial notaire. Eirene ?

- Hum, râla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Repassez dans deux heures, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Que faisons-nous ?, demanda Lysandre dès qu'il furent ressortis.

- Je vais en profiter pour aller au cimetière sur la tombe de mon frère. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Elle déclina la proposition, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Non, je vous remercie, les cimetières ce n'est pas mon truc. Je vais vous attendre tranquillement ici en prenant le soleil.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Deux heures plus tard, il tenait entre ses mains le précieux papier.

- Montrez ?, fit Lysandre en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Alors, ça dit quoi ? Ah, c'est où, ça, Penteoria ?

- Ca n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, lui répondit Kanon d'une voix songeuse.

- Vous en faites une tête …, remarqua Lysandre.

- Ben, ça fait drôle d'apprendre que je suis né quelque part.

Lysandre leva les yeux au ciel. Mieux valait entendre ça que d'être sourde, et encore, ça se discutait.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, d'être né quelque part … Allez, venez, on retourne à la banque, on va faire de vous un homme riche.

****

Le simple fait de devenir un homme plus ou moins riche fit entrer Kanon dans un univers dont il ne soupçonnait jusqu'ici pas l'existence : le monde merveilleux et toujours plein de surprises de l'administration.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, sans qu'il sût ni pourquoi ni comment, un flot de courrier lui parvint, ramené par Lysandre promue factrice. Ce fut d'abord le bureau des impôts du Sanctuaire, qui comme tous ses homologues fiscaux de par le monde, se réveilla de sa torpeur en se découvrant un nouvel administré, donc potentiel mouton à tondre. La lettre, que décortiqua Lysandre qui de préposée à la poste se transforma en lectrice , expliquait aigrement son inexistence ( et pour cause ) dans les fichiers et le sommait de régulariser sa situation dans les meilleurs délais sous peine d'enfer et de damnation éternelle, et de redressement accessoirement. Celle des services du cadastre, guère moins sèche, lui demandait de lui fournir son état civil complet et les preuves de son propriété de la fameuse maison…. que les services en question avaient déjà puisque la mutation avait été faite par maître Thémisto-truc et sa si délicieuse secrétaire, mais il fallut à Lysandre un mois et six visites à leurs bureaux pour les en convaincre.

Plus délectable encore fut le courrier émanant du Ministère des Affaires Etrangères, lui enjoignant de s'expliquer sur son absence de quinze ans en leur fournissant un justificatif de domicile pour la période concernée. Kanon s'en servit pour allumer le feu de son café du matin : il se voyait mal demander à la Chancellerie de Poséidon, actuellement et pour encore un bon bout de temps sous une épaisseur très convenable d'eau salée, de lui délivrer ladite paperasse. Ils devraient donc attendre la prochaine réincarnation de l'empereur des sept mers, d'ici deux à trois siècles, pour boucler le dossier.

La palme du ridicule, ce fut les services de l'immigration qui l'emportèrent, et haut la main. Ils le sommèrent ni plus ni moins que de s'expliquer sur la façon dont il était rentré en tout illégalité au Sanctuaire. Kanon fut un premier temps interloqué : comme s'il était revenu au Sanctuaire de sa propre initiative ! Puis il se ravisa, et le lendemain matin, ce fut tout guilleret et très satisfait de lui-même qu'il se pointa au guichet de la poste de Rodorio.

- Ne me concerne pas !, lança-t-il au guichetier auquel il eut affaire. Réexpédiez !

Celui-ci, bien que fort occupé à décortiquer le match de football de la veille avec son collègue du guichet voisin, consentit à jeter un regard de hareng mort sur l'enveloppe que lui avait tendu Kanon avant de disparaître. En haut à gauche, dans une petite écriture soignée, figurait une annotation : « Sorrento de la Sirène, Villa Solo, Cap Sounion, Attique ».

Une écriture de femme : Lysandre, ci-devant cuisinière-femme de ménage-infirmière-préposée au courrier-lectrice avait pris du galon. Kanon, dépassé par cette avalanche de paperasse encore plus incompréhensible que du chinois ou de l'araméen, l'avait promue secrétaire.

****

Evidemment, ça n'avait pas été sans contrepartie. Lysandre avait posé ses conditions et soit il acceptait, soit elle le laissait se débrouiller avec sa montagne d'embrouilles administratives. C'était lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge, et Kanon n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Pas que cela lui fit plaisir de partager son toit avec cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond, mais il fallait reconnaître que venir de Rodorio tous les matins, encombrée de provisions ( et de courrier à hurler de rire ou pleurer de désespoir ) comme elle l'était, était usant, et une perte de temps considérable, une bonne heure au bas mot par jour.

Et puis, bien qu'il se fût fait hacher menu plutôt que de l'avouer, elle était une compagnie, après toutes ces années de solitude dans le royaume sous-marin. Déambuler pendant toutes ces années dans le majestueux mais si vide temple de Poséidon avait été d'un ennui mortel, mais ça n'avait rien été comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu lorsque les généraux s'étaient « éveillés » et avaient un à un rejoint le sanctuaire sous-marin. Entre une sirène qui soupirait tout haut en rêvassant à ce bellâtre de Julian Solo, un Krishna encore plus mystique que cette plaie vivante de Shaka, et la sirène bis qui cassait les pieds et les oreilles à tout le monde à longueur de journée avec sa maudite flûte ( certaines nuits, il rêvait qu'il la lui faisait avaler !) , l'ambiance n'avait pas vraiment été propice à la conversation. Et même si on ne pouvait pas parler d'une franche camaraderie avec Lysandre , sa présence était agréable.

- Je n'ai qu'à m'installer dans l'autre chambre, dit simplement Lysandre.

Kanon bondit de la banquette sur laquelle il s'était allongé, malgré des reins en compote après une journée à lutter contre la broussaille.

- Pas question !

Lysandre se figea, les bras chargés de ses effets personnels, étonnée par le ton vif que Kanon avait employé.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Prenez la mienne, dit-il seulement, un peu radouci. Je vais transférer mes affaires dans l'autre.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. En attendant, je vais sur la terrasse m'occuper de votre courrier. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore nous avoir pondu comme inepties aujourd'hui ?

Au grand soulagement de Kanon, elle ne demanda pas la raison de cette décision, et il ne lui en dit pas plus.

Ce fut vite fait, Kanon n'ayant que peu de choses à lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'était pas rentré dans la chambre qui avait autrefois celle de Saga. Trop de souvenirs y restaient attachés, et sans Lysandre, il n'y aurait pas probablement pas mis les pieds avant encore un long moment. Petite mais suffisante pour le peu de temps que son frère y passait entre les entraînements, les cours et les séances de conseil auxquelles il assistait en tant que chevalier d'or, elle jouissait d'une superbe vue en direction de la mer, tandis que celle de Kanon, au contraire, donnait sur les collines. Au fil des ans, Saga, grand lecteur, y avait amassé une quantité considérable de livres dont il ne se résignait pas à se débarrasser et ils s'alignaient sagement sur les étagères qui garnissaient le long des murs blanchis à la chaux. Seul un d'entre eux, comme oublié là, était posé sur le bureau qui avec le lit composait l'unique ameublement de la pièce. Kanon tendit le bras et le prit.

Ca avait dû être le dernier livre que son frère avait lu avant …. avant la fin. La bouche de Kanon se tordit en un sourire triste. L'avait-il seulement fini ? Probablement pas. Un marque-page était inséré entre les pages. Non, pas un marque-pages, une lettre, cachetée par de la cire rouge. Kanon la retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sur l'autre face, un mot était inscrit, dans l'écriture fine et élégante si caractéristique de Saga : « Kanon ».

Il s'assit sur le lit et pendant de longues minutes s'enferma dans une profonde réflexion.

Puis, se redressant, il remit la lettre là où il l'avait trouvée, reposa le livre sur le bureau et sortit.

_**A suivre ..... **_

* * *

_Voilà soulevé un coin - tout petit coin - sur les origines de Kanon et Saga. A ce jour, je ne compte pas développer ce sujet dans GetD II, mais l'inspiration aidant, il pourrait faire l'objet d'une fic séparée .... quand j'en aurai le temps ! A noter que le village de Penteoria existe réellement.... J'avais déjà abordé ce sujet dans une précédente fic " Une ombre du passé " que les curieux/curieuses peuvent retrouver sur si le coeur leur en dit. Soyez indulgents, c'était ma toute première fic ! Mais toutes les reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises, sont les bienvenues ! _

_Autre petite parenthèse : je me suis inspirée pour les personnages des guichetiers de la poste d'un grand moment vécu avec Vampire no Pandora, à la gare routière de la Rue Liossion à Athènes, le jour de notre mémorable et inoubliable périple à Delphes. Nous ne saurons jamais si la conversation des deux préposés à la vente des tickets portait sur le football ou la politique - les deux passions nationales des Grecs - mais elle était .... homérique... :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Grandeur et Déchéance 2 - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 3

* * *

Si le déménagement de l'un et l'emménagement de l'autre se firent sans grande difficulté, il en fut autrement de l'apprentissage de la vie en communauté. Tant que Kanon passait ses journées à l'extérieur, au beau milieu de ses oliviers et orangers, il côtoyait peu Lysandre en dehors de la pause déjeuner, qu'elle passait souvent avec lui. Au début, cela l'avait un peu irrité mais l'habitude venant, il se surprit à tendre l'oreille, guettant sa venue avec son immense chapeau de paille et son panier sous le bras.

Mais partager le même toit était bien différent. Sans être maniaque, Lysandre avait une conception du rangement que ne partageait pas son colocataire forcé. Kanon n'avait qu'un sens très approximatif de l'ordre ( que compensait un goût très prononcé pour la pagaille ), ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pousser les hauts cris à la jeune femme, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre qu'elle ne capitulerait pas. Un réflexe professionnel sans doute. Ah, il n'était pas si mal que cela, le royaume sous-marin, là-bas au moins il n'y avait personne pour venir vous saouler de reproches si vous laissiez traîner vos sandales ou votre drap de bain !

Dans un premier temps, il fit pourtant des efforts, mais il parvint rapidement à la conclusion que plus il céderait, plus elle exigerait. Excédé de ne pouvoir vivre comme bon lui semblait dans sa propre maison, il décida donc d'ignorer purement et simplement ses récriminations. Et tant pis pour elle si elle s'égosillait à en perdre la voix.

Un beau matin, tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain à se brosser les dents après une bonne douche destinée à éliminer la sueur d'une nuit étouffante, un grand cri rageur se fit entendre.

- Bon sang, vous ne pourriez pas vous habiller, non ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, surpris, puis se fendit d'un large sourire narquois.

- Une vieille manie familiale … Mais je vous croyais partie faire des courses à Rodorio ! Vous voilà déjà de retour ? Vous avez fait vite !

- J'avais oublié de prendre de l'argent, bredouilla-t-elle. Enfilez quelque chose, espèce d'obsédé !

Kanon éclata d'un petit rire outré.

- C'est vous qui l'êtes, obsédée, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de regarder ! Et puis quoi, elles ne vous plaisent pas, mes fesses ?

Lysandre rougit furieusement mais ne répondit rien. Deux secondes plus tard, Kanon entendit la porte qui claquait.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la salle de bains, propre comme un sou neuf, il eut la surprise de trouver la jeune femme assise sur le bord de la terrasse à l'attendre.

- Vous venez avec moi à Rodorio ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai pas mal de choses à ramener, deux bras de plus ne seraient pas de refus. Et puis ça vous sortira. Vous travaillez comme un fou toute la journée, de l'aurore au coucher de soleil. Vous pouvez bien faire relâche aujourd'hui.

Kanon ne dit rien, mais à la mine sombre qu'il affichait, Lysandre devina son peu d'enthousiasme.

- Vous n'aimez pas la société, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et c'est réciproque, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler à qui que ce soit, si ça vous ennuie. Alors, c'est oui ?, conclut-elle en saisissant son chapeau de paille posé sur le sol de pierre de la terrasse à ses côtés.

Il accepta. Lysandre avait raison, s'il voulait se racheter, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure option de rester éternellement dans sa montagne à attendre la suite des événements. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater que peu de personnes se trouvaient au marché à cette heure matinale. Quelques gardes se tenaient bien près de la fontaine, à discuter en draguant les filles qui passaient, mais ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent à deviser tranquillement. Soit ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'avec son mètre-quatre-vingt-huit il surplombait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, soit ils n'avaient aucune consigne le concernant. Kanon opta pour cette hypothèse et suivit d'un pas plus serein Lysandre qui zigzaguait entre les étals, saluant les uns, échangeant quelques plaisanteries avec les autres tout en faisant ses achats.

Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il s'aperçut que plusieurs hommes les suivaient du regard. L'avaient-ils reconnu ? Intrigué, il décida de continuer à agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Et il commençait à trouver la chose énervante, voire inquiétante, quand il comprit sa méprise.

- Joli brin de fille, y'en a qui ont de la veine, fit un homme à son interlocuteur à voix basse, mais pas suffisamment pour Kanon ne l'entende.

C'était Lysandre qu'ils suivaient des yeux, pas lui. Kanon, après une seconde de surprise, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il en fit la remarque à la jeune femme dès qu'ils se furent éloignés un peu.

- J'ai l'impression que certains croient que nous sommes ensemble.

Elle leva sur lui un regard intrigué.

- Hé bien, oui, nous sommes ensemble, non ?

- Je veux dire : ensemble ..... enfin, ensemble, vous comprenez ?

- Ah, c'est ça ?

Elle eut une moue songeuse.

- Et ça vous dérange qu'ils le pensent ?

- Euh .... non ! , s'écria-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu par la question.

Ils reprirent leurs courses, Lysandre en éclaireur suivie d'un Kanon pensif.

- Et vous, ça vous dérange ?

- Quoi ?

Elle avait visiblement déjà oublié de quoi ils venaient de parler.

- Que les gens puissent penser que nous sommes ensemble, lui rappela Kanon d'un ton embarrassé.

Elle rit.

- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? Tenez, prenez ça !

Et elle lui mit dans les bras le sac de poivrons qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder à la dérobée tandis qu'elle finissait les courses. Ces hommes avaient raison, c'était vrai qu'elle était jolie, avec sa longue silhouette élancée, sa peau de lait, ses yeux pervenche et sa chevelure de feu. Dommage qu'elle ait le caractère qui allait avec ! Troublé sans trop savoir pourquoi, il la laissa le surcharger de paquets sans émettre une seule protestation.

Soudain, il vit son visage s'illuminer d'un grand sourire.

- Oh, c'est une idée, ça !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Ca ?, l'interrogea-t-il, surpris. Vous ne pensez quand même pas ....

Il en fut pour ses frais, elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Combien en voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle sans ambages à un homme qui se tenait accroupi à l'ombre d'une entrée en désignant du menton l'âne à l'apparence miteuse qui était attaché à un anneau près de lui.

- Vous m'en donnez combien ?, répliqua l'homme d'un ton bourru.

- Dites votre prix, pour voir, renchérit Lysandre sans se laisser impressionner.

- Cinq-cents drachmes.

Lysandre se mit à rire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Vingt ans.

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard perplexe.

- Vous n'envisagez quand même pas de l'acheter ?, souffla Kanon à son oreille. C'est une vieille carne !

Lysandre ne répondit pas, à supposer même qu'elle l'eût écouté.

- Quatre-cents.

- Cinq-cents, insista le vendeur, en tirant une bouffée malodorante de la cigarette qui pendait mollement à ses lèvres.

- Pas question. Je veux bien faire semblant de croire qu'il a vingt ans si vous faites semblant de croire qu'il en vaut quatre-cents.

S'ensuivit une négociation ardue qui laissa Kanon pantois. Lysandre ne céda pas un pouce de terrain, et emporta le marché ( et l'âne ) pour la somme qu'elle s'était fixée, pas une drachme de plus. De guerre lasse, l'homme finit par lui abandonner l'animal et lui laissa les fontes et le licol en prime. A aucun moment il ne posa de question sur l'usage qu'ils allaient en faire. Lysandre paya la somme convenue et saisissant la longe, entraîna derrière elle l'âne qui obéit sans broncher.

- Allez, on rentre. Tenez, prenez-le, c'est le vôtre.

- Le mien ????, bafouilla Kanon. Vous rigolez, là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'un âne ?

- Des tas de choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Il peut vous aider aux champs. Ces bestioles raffolent des broussailles, il va être heureux comme un roi là-haut puisque ça n'est pas ce qui manque ! Et moi je lui ferai faire un peu d'exercice de temps en temps, il m'accompagnera pour descendre ici. Comme ça, vous pourrez rester à la maison, puisque vous êtes fâché avec le shopping. Oh, attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour une seconde.  
Avant même que Kanon ait pu protester, Lysandre avait disparu dans une boutique, irrésistiblement attirée, comme tous les spécimens de son genre, par la magie du mot « soldes », le laissant planté au milieu de la rue avec son nouvel ami.

Elle reparut quelques minutes plus tard, l'air satisfait, un petit paquet coloré à la main.

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Direction la maison.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle reprit le chemin de la colline d'un pas décidé.

- Vous verrez que j'ai eu raison et que .... Kanon ?

Ledit Kanon n'avait pas bougé. Et pour cause. Il tirait tant qu'il pouvait sur la longe de l'âne, mais celui-ci, digne représentant de son espèce, refusait catégoriquement d'avancer, les sabots comme cloués au pavage de la rue. Des passants se mirent à rire devant le spectacle de ce grand jeune homme qui s'escrimait en pure perte, vaincu par un animal aussi maigrichon qu'obstiné.

- Vas-tu avancer, sale bête ?, finit par exploser Kanon.

Lysandre le contemplait d'un air désolé.

- Inutile de vous acharner, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Parlez-lui gentiment, ça ira mieux.

- Vous croyez ça ?, fit Kanon d'une voix sarcastique.

- Vous ne savez pas y faire. Donnez-moi la longe.

Elle s'approcha de l'animal, le gratouilla au sommet du crâne, entre les oreilles, puis sur les naseaux. La placide bestiole leva vers elle des yeux à bouleverser un marbre antique.

- Allez, viens, mon pépère. On y va.

Et sous le regard médusé d'un Kanon au bord de l'apoplexie, l'âne avança ....

****

- Il a menti, dit soudain Lysandre alors qu'ils gravissaient la colline, l'âne râclant le sol sec de ses sabots derrière eux.

- Qui ?

- Ce sale type.

- A quel sujet ?

- Sur son âge. Il est beaucoup plus âgé.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir acheté ?

Lysandre tourna vers lui des yeux furieux.

- Vous savez ce qui attendait ce pauvre animal ?

- Non ?

- La boucherie !

Kanon ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Vous avez encore des illusions sur la cupidité des gens ? Cette brave bête a été exploitée toute sa vie, maltraitée sans doute, et maintenant qu'il est trop vieux pour servir, il a voulu s'en débarrasser. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas eu pour ce prix-là, mais au moins pour le double. Vous trouvez normal d'envoyer une bête à la mort après qu'elle vous ait servi fidèlement tout le temps qu'elle en a été capable ? Il faut être un monstre pour faire ça !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, concéda-t-il. Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire de lui.

- Lui offrir une belle retraite.

- Mais je ne suis pas la SPA !, râla Kanon.

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être la SPA pour respecter un animal, lui répondit Lysandre, la gorge nouée. Et vous verrez, vous serez content de l'avoir. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire !, conclut-elle en riant.

Kanon s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui annoncer comme catastrophe ?

- Ne me dévisagez pas comme ça ! Je parlais juste de lui trouver un nom !

****

Le même soir, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur repas sur la terrasse, Lysandre rentra dans la maison et revint quelques instants plus tard, le petit paquet coloré qu'elle avait acheté dans la boutique entre les mains. A la surprise de Kanon, elle le lui tendit.

- Pour vous !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez accepté de m'accompagner à Rodorio, même si vous n'aimez pas ça. Et puis parce que j'en ai un peu assez qu'on passe notre temps à se chamailler. Ca devrait régler le problème si vous mettez ça... Mais ouvrez-le donc, au lieu de rester à me fixer comme si je tombais de la lune !

Il s'exécuta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ....

Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ..... eh bien si. Elle lui avait acheté un caleçon.

- Maintenant vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous balader dans la maison les fesses à l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon ânonna un vague remerciement.

- Vous voulez un café ?

Sans attendre un oui ou un non, elle replongea dans la fraîcheur de la maison, laissant Kanon en tête-à-tête avec un beau caleçon tout neuf. Il examina l'objet incriminé d'un oeil circonspect. Il était d'un rouge flamboyant, avec pour motifs de petits écureuils.

Mi-ému, mi-décontenancé, Kanon se prit la tête à deux mains, en se demandant s'il était bien raisonnable de confier sa précieuse virilité à une bestiole qui n'avait qu'une obsession dans sa vie : grignoter les noisettes.

_**A suivre ..... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Avis à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices : je suis en colère !!!!!!!!!!! Je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Ca veut dire quoi, ce laisser-aller, hmmm ???? Sans rire, j'aimerais savoir si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas plu. Je ne veux pas spécialement qu'on m'envoie des roses, la critique aussi est constructive, et même davantage... Alors si vous avez une toute petite minute de rien, svp, reviewez. Sinon je sens que je vais déprimer. Et ça fera bien rire Sorrento et Juju Solo, mes deux futures victimes .... Vous ne voudriez pas ça quand même , hein ? Merci :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Grandeur et Déchéance II- Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 4**

* * *

- Hé, tu dors ?

Pas de réaction. Kanon donna un petit coup sec sur la longe, sans plus de résultats.

- Bon sang, il y a un interrupteur sur cet animal ou quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il essayait de convaincre cette satanée bestiole de mettre un pied devant l'autre, en vain. Ce monument à quatre pattes érigé à la gloire de l'obstination ne voulait rien savoir, ce qui avait pour effet de mettre Kanon dans une fureur noire. Même cet empêcheur de magouiller en rond qu'avait été Sorrento dans le sanctuaire sous-marin avait été plus malléable, c'était dire.

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et je te rappelle également que tu es là pour me donner un coup de main, alors tu ne vas quand même pas me faire poireauter jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, hein, sale ingrat ! Je t'ai construit un joli petit abri, brossé, taillé tes sabots, tu as de l'eau fraîche, de la paille propre, de la nourriture à volonté, il te faut quoi de plus ? Je devrais te ramener à l'autre escroc et te laisser finir en saucisson !

L'âne leva vers Kanon un regard mi-éploré, mi-indigné qui lui donna mauvaise conscience.

- Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça, bougonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je plaisantais ! Allez, reprit-il d'un ton geignard, sois mignon et suis-moi !

Peine perdue. L'âne resta figé, imperméable à ses prières autant qu'à ses menaces.

- Alors, encore en bisebille, vous deux ?, ironisa une voix féminine dans son dos.

Kanon répondit à Lysandre par un grognement. Elle tombait toujours mal , décidément.

- Pas du tout. On est en train d'échanger des points de vue, fit-il avec un léger – oh, si léger – soupçon de mauvaise foi. Il n'allait quand même pas s'avouer vaincu par ce tréteau à oreilles, lui, ex-futur maître du monde, tout de même ? Il aurait eu l'air de quoi ?

Lysandre eut un ricanement imperceptible. Il lui décocha un regard mauvais qui ne sembla guère l'impressionner. Son panier à linge calé sur la hanche, elle s'éloigna lentement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Si vous commenciez par lui parler gentiment, au lieu de lui crier dessus, et l'appeller par son nom, vous en tireriez peut-être quelque chose ?, lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître, happée par le foisonnement éclatant des bougainvillées.

Kanon haussa les épaules et, une fois sûr qu'elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour, reporta son attention sur son adversaire, circonspect. Il poussa un soupir.

- Mon cher petit adjoint, aurais-tu la grande bonté de bien vouloir me suivre ?, susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Allez, viens, " Choupinet " !

Et aussitôt, il rajouta, comme pour lui-même :

- Bon sang, quel nom ridicule ....

Il n'avait pas cru au miracle, il avait eu raison. Ledit « Choupinet » resta de marbre. Les sabots fermement plantés dans la caillasse du chemin, il ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa toison hirsute.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel en gémissant de désespoir. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites à sa patience. Il n'allait quand même pas faire une déclaration d'amour à ce fichu baudet pour le faire avancer ! Mais il se refusait à le frapper. La pauvre bête avait sûrement déjà eu plus que sa part de coups et de souffrances entre les mains de son précédent propriétaire ( Lysandre avait dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour le convaincre de ne pas aller lui donner quelques coups de poings bien mérités quand il avait constaté en le brossant les nombreuses cicatrices déjà anciennes qui ornaient ses flancs amaigris ). Et si le coeur de Kanon avait été empli de haine envers les humains, jamais il n'avait ressenti la moindre défiance envers un animal. Une bête, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se montrait cruelle que par contrainte de se nourrir. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des hommes. Lui compris, songea-t-il à sa grande honte. Il détestait l'admettre, mais Lysandre avait raison : il ne viendrait pas à bout de cet âne dans une bonne dose de douceur et de psychologie.

Il se cassa en deux, et son nez effleura le museau de l'animal.

- Parlons calmement entre potes, dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas, mon cher « Choupinet » ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que son interlocuteur coucha les oreilles et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

- Oh, ça y est, j'ai compris, s'exclama un Kanon triomphant. Mais franchement, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Un grand sourire de contentement éclaira son visage. Enfin quelqu'un qui partageait son avis !

- Je te le jure, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce nom débile. C'est elle, et tu sais comment elle est, elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Elle est encore pire que toi, tu imagines ? Bon, ça t'ira si je t'en trouve un autre ? Un nom pour nous deux, qu'on utilisera quand cette enquiquineuse n'est pas là. Ca sera notre secret. Voyons, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait bien t'appeler ?

Il prit une mine songeuse. Un animal obstiné, têtu, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se moquait bien des ordres qu'on lui donnait .....

- Hé, hé, j'ai trouvé, ricana-t-il, jubilant. Allez, viens, Milo !

Et l'âne, visiblement satisfait de son nouveau nom, lui emboîta le pas.

Non loin de là, dissimulés par l'exubérance des bougainvillées, deux yeux vifs, d'un vert étrange, observaient Kanon avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zèbre-là ?, marmonna une voix rocailleuse.

Et sans attendre davantage, l'individu replongea dans le fouillis végétal.

Ce qui était bien avec Lysandre, c'était que de temps à autre, sans prévenir, elle disparaissait Dieu seul savait où et pourquoi. Kanon avait songé à le lui demander par curiosité, mais sachant qu'il risquait fort de s'entendre dire que cela ne le regardait pas – après tout, il n'était pas son patron – il avait préféré laisser la question en suspens et vaquer de son côté à ses propres activités. Et il n'en manquait pas.

Enfin, il venait à bout du débroussaillage des oliviers, orangers et citronniers. Les relations avec Milo, ex-Choupinet, s'étaient grandement améliorées et l'âne le suivait sans trop de réticences. La plupart du temps, il paissait non loin de lui, finissant le travail en mâchouillant les quelques ronces qui lui échappaient. Kanon était ravi de l'avoir avec lui, finalement. C'était une présence, et un âne ne criait pas au scandale quand une serviette humide traînait sur le sol de la salle de bain, ou ne piquait pas une crise de nerfs s'il se baladait en petite tenue dans le salon. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde !

Perché dans un olivier à arracher l'enchevêtrement végétal qui étouffait l'arbre, il était en train de se féliciter de la soudaine volatilisation de l'auteur de tous ses maux quand un cri le fit sursauter.

- Hé, là-haut !

Ce n'était pas une voix de femme comme celle de Lysandre qui montait dans les aigus à chaque contrariété, mais une voix rauque, masculine. Kanon se figea, une poignée de ronces dans la main, et plongea son regard dans le vide. Quatre mètres plus bas se tenait un vieillard, les yeux levés vers lui, et dont les lèvres s'écartèrent sur un sourire jaune et édenté. Il brandit une bouteille dans sa direction.

- Salut, voisin, on boit un coup ?

Il s'appelait Yorgios, et vivait seul dans une petite ferme située de l'autre côté de la crête, lui expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils cheminaient tous deux vers la maison. On aurait pu lui donner n'importe quel âge entre soixante et quatre-vingt-dix ans, songea Kanon en scrutant son visage aux traits burinés par le soleil, dans lequel brillaient deux pupilles d'un vert clair assez inhabituel. Enfin, pas si inhabituel que ça. Il avait déjà vu des yeux de cette couleur, songea-t-il un instant en attrapant deux verres dans un placard. Mais où ? En tout cas, il était certain de n'avoir jamais croisé cet homme, même en descendant avec Lysandre à Rodorio. Il était plutôt physionomiste, et s'en serait souvenu.

- Ou alors tu vieillis, mon pauvre Kanon ..., se dit-il.

Il ressortit, verres à la maison, et rejoignit Yorgios qui s'était installé sans cérémonie sur une chaise sous le grand olivier plus que centenaire qui ombrageait la maison pendant l'après-midi.

- Ca fait longtemps que c'était inhabité, ici, non ?, demanda le vieil homme.

- Un certain temps, oui, répondit seulement Kanon, soucieux de ne pas entrer dans les détails. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Yorgios sache ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, et ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Heureusement, à son grand soulagement, son interlocuteur n'insista pas.

- En tout cas, joli travail. Tu as drôlement fait du vide, mon gars. Ces pauvres arbres me faisaient pitié à chaque fois que je venais par là. Un arbre c'est sacré, et le laisser mourir un crime. Tu vas retaper tout le Sanctuaire comme ça ?

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de Milo et des autres, s'il se mettait à régenter tout le domaine sacré.

- Non, juste ici. C'est déjà bien.

- Pour sûr ! Ca demande du travail. Surtout si tu es seul !

- Pas vraiment. Il y a une jeune femme qui vit ici aussi.

Yorgios lui jeta un regard malicieux.

- Oh, je vois ... « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés « ? Je parie qu'elle est jolie ?

- Euuuh , à vrai dire ..., bafouilla Kanon en haussant les épaules.

- Veinard, va, ricana Yorgios. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de voir cette maison à nouveau vivante ! J'ai vu ces orangers-là être plantés, ajouta-t-il en désignant la mer de frondaisons vertes qui s'étendait devant eux. Ce sont les meilleurs fruits de la région. Tu comptes en faire quoi, les vendre ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser, avoua Kanon. Pour l'instant, je remets les lieux en état, il y a du travail.

- Mouais ... mais si jamais tu cherches un acheteur, je suis bien avec un marchand de Rodorio. C'est mon beau-frère, il ne m'a pas refusé sa soeur, il ne me refusera pas un service ! Alors profite-en ! Allez, je te laisse, ça va être l'heure de la sieste ! A un de ces quatre !

Et d'un pas alerte il reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Kanon commença à s'inquiéter en voyant, deux heures plus tard, le soleil descendre sur l'horizon. Lysandre n'était pas encore réapparue, ce qui était assez dans son genre, mais dans peu de temps le jour irait en déclinant, et si les chemins qui serpentaient dans les montagnes aux alentours étaient déjà d'un accès difficile en pleine journée, cahoteux et escarpés comme ils l'étaient, dans l'obscurité ils devenaient de véritables pièges. Rien de plus facile que de se blesser, sans parler de risquer une chute mortelle, et ce n'était pas la faible lueur de la lune, alors limitée à un maigre croissant, qui serait d'un quelconque secours.

- Lysandre ?

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il l'appelait, sans obtenir aucune réponse. Elle n'était donc pas rentrée sans qu'il la remarque. Il soupira, énervé. Il allait devoir partir à sa recherche. Mais où pouvait-elle être allée ? Il n'en savait rien, elle ne lui avait rien dit.

En fouillant sa mémoire dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre indice, il se souvint que quelques jours auparavant, elle l'avait questionné au sujet de cet endroit d'où il lui avait ramené les abricots dont ils avaient fait leurs délices jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il l'avait vaguement entendue dire que s'il en restait sur les branches, elle en ferait des confitures qu'ils pourraient déguster l'hiver prochain. Etait-ce là-bas qu'elle s'était rendue ? C'était un endroit difficile d'accès, trop difficile en tout cas pour elle. Pour y aller, il fallait gravir un sentier abrupt qui avait dû voir passer de nombreuses générations. Sans doute avait-il été meilleur autrefois, mais dans un lointain passé, un tremblement de terre avait entraîné vers la vallée une partie de la montagne, obstruant le chemin et obligeant ceux qui l'empruntaient à faire un long détour jusqu'à une crête, la longer pendant un moment, puis redescendre vers une crique si isolée qu'elle aurait fait passer la maison pour une banlieue surpeuplée. Si jamais Lysandre restait coincée là-bas, elle ne trouverait personne chez qui passer la nuit. Le coin était totalement désert. Dormir à la belle étoile était quelque chose qui était arrivé à Kanon plus d'une fois, et il n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir désagréable, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt plaisant de s'endormir en admirant les étoiles et de se réveiller le lendemain matin avec le soleil illuminant de rose la mer au loin, et le chant des oiseaux. Mais Lysandre était une femme, une petite chose délicate. Quoique délicate, rien n'était moins sûr, se dit-il, se remémorant la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait surprise chez lui en flagrant délit de ménage. Mais bon, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était ici, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il se sentirait un peu responsable .... ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pester pendant tout le chemin contre cette écervelée qui partait s'aventurer seule dans la montagne à une heure inconsidérée.

Le seul avantage de ce sentier, c'était qu'il était l'unique moyen de parvenir à la crique aux abricotiers. Si elle était venue ici, elle ne pouvait que l'utiliser pour le retour, donc ils se rencontreraient forcément. Mais plus il progressait et plus son inquiétude grandissait. Aucune trace de la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'après avoir dévalé la pente qui menait jusqu'à la petite crique il déboucha sur le sable de la plage, il n'avait toujours pas vu âme qui vive.

- Mais où est-elle donc, cette idiote ?, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avisa soudain quelque chose de rond qui gisait sur le sable à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha à grandes enjambées.

C'était le panier de Lysandre, celui qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle allait cueillir oranges ou citrons, ou faire des courses à Rodorio. Vide. Et de trace de sa propriétaire, point.

Kanon balaya d'un coup d'oeil inquiet l'espace autour de lui.

- Lysandre !, cria-t-il.

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Elle n'aurait quand même pas eu le mauvais goût de jouer à cache-cache, histoire de voir s'il se faisait du mouron pour elle, quand même ? Non, elle avait certes un sale caractère, mais il ne l'imaginait pas lui jouant un tour pareil. Mais alors si elle était bien venue ici comme la présence de son panier le laissait penser, où était-elle passée ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné sur le sable ?

Une petite tache sombre un peu plus loin sur la plage attira son attention. Il courut dans sa direction.

Un morceau de tissu. Il le souleva délicatement du bout des doigts. Un vêtement de femme. Kanon fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le chemisier que Lysandre portait le matin même ... la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Il y avait autre chose quelques mètres plus loin, quelque chose qui se révéla être sa jupe. Et juste à côté, un petit morceau de tissu d'un rosé diaphane. Kanon, le coeur battant, le prit du bout des ongles... avant de rougir violemment.

Une petite culotte !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. Il venait de comprendre. Cette idiote avait décidé de profiter de profiter de ce cadre idéal et de la tranquillité qui y régnait pour se baigner .... tant et si bien qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure ! C'était bien la peine qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, tiens ! Ah il allait lui passer un de ces savons pour lui apprendre à lui flanquer la trouille à disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir !

La main en visière au-dessus des yeux pour les protéger des rayons du soleil qui enflammaient maintenant l'horizon sur la mer, il finit par distinguer une forme, qui nageait nonchalamment à quelques dizaines de mètres de la plage. Tellement nonchalamment, même, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le courant l'emmenait vers le large.

- Hé, Lysandre, revenez !, hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Mais la baigneuse n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre, elle était trop loin déjà et le vent emportait sa voix dans le sens contraire. Il allait devoir aller la chercher lui-même. En grommelant, il dénoua les lacets de ses sandales qui enserraient ses jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet, puis fit voler sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

- Elle me le paiera !, râla-t-il.

Et sans réfléchir il s'élança vers l'eau.

Il ne fit pas deux pas. Brusquement, la panique le happa, et il recula précipitamment, le coeur battant la chamade et le souffle court. Tout ressurgit en un éclair : la hideuse grotte du Cap Sounion destinée à devenir son tombeau, les rugissements de la mer qui s'y engouffrait, les coups de boutoir des vagues contre son corps meurtri, et cette sensation de désespoir, ses cris de supplication tandis que s'éloignait son frère, le cosmos vibrant d'horreur et de haine ....

Comme hypnotisé, il s'immobilisa, guettant fébrilement le monstre liquide tapi à ses pieds. Comment avait-il pu croire que c'était du passé ? Et comment avait-il pu aimer cet endroit un jour, cette mer, celle qui lui avait fait subir d'incessantes et innommables tortures, qui avait failli le tuer ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle était innocente, alors qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment pour prendre sa revanche ?

Un cri douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge. S'il ne faisait rien, Lysandre allait se laisser prendre au piège et entraîner vers le large, et se noyer. Se noyer .... personne mieux que lui ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Une mort lente, une agonie affreuse, qu'il n'aurait souhaitée à personne, même pas à Milo du Scorpion. L'intuition atroce, à la fois confuse et terriblement aigüe de se sentir mourir, de voir tranchés un à un les fils qui vous retenaient à la vie ... la lutte désespérée pour survivre, la souffrance, et pour finir, l'abandon. Et elle allait connaître ça, elle.

La rage enfla en lui, écrasant la panique qui le paralysait.

- Si tu veux régler tes comptes avec moi, fais-le, hurla-t-il à l'étendue liquide à ses pieds, mais ne la touche pas ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle !

Et serrant les dents à s'en faire mal, il entra dans l'eau. La mer enlaça ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses jambes, avant de se refermer sur son bassin et son torse comme une main géante. Il était à sa merci.

Ce fut une bataille acharnée contre lui-même qu'il livra pour ne pas en sortir à nouveau. S'efforçant de ne penser à rien, il continua à avancer. Un pas, puis un autre, un autre encore, chacun le rapprochait un peu plus de son but, de Lysandre, et du moment où il reviendrait sur le sable. Il avait envie de crier, ou de pleurer, il ne savait plus très bien. Malgré toute sa volonté, les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit confus. Le visage de Lysandre, avec ces deux prunelles couleur de lavande qui savaient être si rieuses ou si sombres, celui bleu saphir de Saga, amer et douloureux lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé dans la grotte maudite, celui si vide et si triste de Julian Solo, marionnette innocente des crimes perpétrés en son nom, ou encore ceux si pleins de mépris et de colère froide de Sorrento et de Mu ...

Il se força à redevenir rationnel et ferma les yeux en se forçant à respirer profondément.

- Secoue-toi ! Tu sais nager, comme tous les Grecs tu l'as su avant même de savoir marcher !, hurla une voix dans sa tête. Combien de fois es-tu venu ici te baigner avec ton frère ? Si elle te veut vraiment, pourquoi la mer ne t'a-t-elle pas réclamée, ces fois-là ? Alors pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? Vas-tu la laisser prendre Lysandre à ta place, es-tu lâche à ce point ? Pauvre Kanon, tu es pitoyable ! Tu parles de te racheter, et tu vas reculer devant quelque chose que tu as fait des dizaines, des centaines de fois ? Si tu le veux vraiment, alors c'est le moment de le prouver !

Il se jeta à l'eau sans en avoir conscience. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut stupéfait de constater que la mer, loin de chercher à l'entraîner par le fond, le portait vers le large, en direction de Lysandre. Mu par un instinct jailli des profondeurs de sa conscience, il se mit à nager, d'abord fébrilement, puis peu à peu ses gestes devinrent plus coordonnés, et il retrouva en quelques mouvements l'aisance qui avait été la sienne, il y avait si longtemps de cela. Un sanglot de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge, et il ravala sa salive. Le plus dur était fait.

Il se sentit soudain revigoré, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la jeune femme, qui faisait la planche, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Lysandre !, cria-t-il dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Elle dut l'entendre cette fois, car aussitôt elle cessa de flotter et se remit à nager, les yeux ronds.

- Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle paraissait encore plus furieuse que surprise. Il fit encore quelques brasses pour venir à son niveau.

- Vous m'espionnez ???, rugit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Vous êtes folle, vous êtes trop au large, vous ....

Il ne put pas achever sa phrase. Les yeux fous, elle venait de lever la main pour le gifler.

- Arrêt..., balbutia-t-il confusément. Et au même instant, sans qu'il ait rien vu venir, tout bascula. Il s'en souvint plus tard comme d'une bulle profondément enfouie en lui qui aurait soudain éclaté, et dont la formidable onde de choc l'aurait violemment ébranlé, mais jamais il ne sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Son aquaphobie avait-elle repris le dessus de son esprit ? Il se mit soudain à paniquer, et sous les yeux horrifiés de Lysandre, disparut sous l'eau.

- Kanon !, hurla-t-elle. Kanon !

Sa voix lui parvint, assourdie par l'eau. Il tenta de se débattre, de lutter, mais la terreur le pétrifiait. Une main invisible l'entraînait vers les profondeurs . Il eut quelques secondes de panique abjecte, puis tout se brouilla, et un calme étrange l'envahit.

- Je vais mourir noyé, finalement ça devait être mon destin ....

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

- Ah, quand même, fit une voix près de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et au même instant, une irrépressible vague de nausée déferla en lui. Il se redressa précipitamment sur un coude. Un spasme douloureux le fit se tordre, et il se mit à vomir.

- Ca va mieux ?

. Il ébaucha un vague oui et se laissa retomber sur le sable, le souffle court. Son sang tapait violemment contre ses temps, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Un froissement de vêtements hors de son champ de vision lui indiqua que Lysandre était en train de se rhabiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, murmura-t-il, encore groggy.

- Vous avez failli vous noyer, crétin, répondit Lysandre. Si je n'avais pas plongé après vous et que je ne vous avais pas traîné jusqu'à la plage, vous y seriez resté. Ca vous apprendra à venir m'espionner.

- Vous espionner ?, explosa-t-il. Je m'inquiétais pour vous, je ne vous voyais pas revenir à la maison ! Et j'avais raison, vous étiez en train de vous laisser entraîner au large. Encore quelques minutes et vous n'auriez pas pu rejoindre la plage ....

- Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?, fit-elle d'un ton radouci.

- Oui, admit-il.

- Et vous avez plongé pour me sauver ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Euh non. D'ailleurs vous en avez de bonnes, vous. je vous ferai remarquer que c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé. Vous nagez comme une enclume !

Il se mit à trembler rétrospectivement.

- J'ai peur de l'eau, avoua-t-il.

- Vous êtes aquaphobe ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Aquaquoi ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot-là.

- Vous êtes aquaphobe et vous avez quand même plongé pour venir me sauver ?

La voix de Lysandre était presque tendre. Kanon acquiesça, gêné.

- Je ... je ne voulais pas vous gifler, je suis désolée. Je pensais que vous vous amusiez à me regarder me baigner nue.

- Oh, non, non, se défendit Kanon. Jamais je ne voudrais ....

Elle eut un petit rire. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles.

- Ce serait un spectacle si affreux que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire , mais .... le jour tombe, il faut songer à rentrer sinon on va rester coincés ici pour la nuit. Vous venez ?

Il se remit sur ses jambes. Il était un peu étourdi, et les premiers pas furent un peu malaisés mais rapidement le sol se stabilisa sous ses pieds. Elle le suivit.

- Kanon ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci d'être venue à mon secours.

- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il en ramassant le panier abandonné. Dépêchons-nous, le jour tombe

Elle sourit doucement et lui emboîta le pas. Ils se mirent à gravir la pente abrupte qui menait à la crête dans un silence gêné. Kanon devait s'arrêter de temps à autre, Lysandre ayant du mal à le suivre. A chaque pas ou presque elle trébuchait sur le sol irrégulier ou dérapait sur les cailloux.

- Il ne faut pas traîner, lui rappela Kanon.

Sur l'horizon, le soleil plongeait déjà dans la mer.

- Je vais aussi vite que je peux, lui répondit Lysandre sans animosité. Mais ce chemin est tellement mauvais ! Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kanon l'avait saisie à bras-le-corps, et juchée sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

- On ira plus vite comme ça, fit-il d'un ton brusque qui masquait son embarras. Et ça vous évitera de vous tordre une cheville.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire : elle se mit à rire .

- Quelle aventure ! Et dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien, il ne restait plus un seul abricot ... Les oiseaux sont venus ici avant moi.

- Bah, au moins vous aurez découvert cet endroit, avouez que la vue est magnifique, non ?

- Hum, répondit Lysandre , tête en bas, sa longue chevelure rousse se balançant dans le vide. Vous avez raison, la vue est magnifique.

Ce que Kanon ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle ne parlait pas du paysage, que dans sa position elle ne pouvait guère admirer. Non, ce qu'elle fixait d'un regard aussi insistant que pensif, c'était la courbe non moins magnifique de sa chute de reins.

* * *

_**A suivre ....**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me poster une review ! Ensuite, mes excuses pour ce chapitre un peu lent à venir ... mais mes journées n'ayant toujours que 24 heures, je ne peux pas être à la fois au four et au moulin. J'ai posté une petite fic sans prétention la semaine dernière, mais je ne délaisse pas GetD II pour autant, soyez rassurés !  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le lendemain, Kanon se leva dès l'aube, et alla dans le verger cueillir les plus belles oranges qu'il put trouver. Après en avoir empli un énorme panier jusqu'à ras-bord, il descendit en direction de Rodorio.

Il avait un peu hésité. Que se passerait-il s'il tombait sur Milo ? Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion semblait avoir momentanément abandonné les projets homicides qu'il avait à son sujet, mais tout le Sanctuaire le savait impulsif, et peu enclin à suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait. D'ailleurs, lui en avait-on donnés à son sujet ? Sans doute, à moins que Milo n'ait décidé de lui-même de le laisser dans l'expectative, une sentence de mort suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Son caractère à la limite du sadisme correspondait assez bien avec ce genre de tactique. Kanon n'avait pas peur de lui, mais quelque chose le troublait, et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

- Est-ce que je commencerais à tenir à la vie ?, s'interrogea-t-il en tirant sur la longe de Choupinet-Milo, convié à participer à la balade.

Mais aucune armure d'or ne fit une apparition aussi courte et aussi lointaine soit-elle. Les abords du dispensaire étaient également déserts. Kanon soupira de soulagement. Sa mauvaise conscience et ses remords s'accommodaient toujours assez mal de la présence muette mais froide de Mu.

Chryséis était penchée sur son microscope en train d'examiner un bouillon de culture quand Kanon passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour, je vous dérange ?

Chryséis se leva de son siège, visiblement ravie et s'élança vers lui.

- Quelle bonne surprise , vous voilà descendu de votre montagne ? Mais dites-moi, quelle bonne mine !

- Ca doit être le grand air. Ca n'est pas très sain, les chambres d'hôpital, se força-t-il à plaisanter.

La jeune femme rit.

- Non, en effet. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Ca pourrait être bien pire, admit Kanon. Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau.

Il lui tendit le volumineux panier d'oranges.

- Pour vous et vos patients, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque timide.

- Oh, vous êtes gentil !

Elle lui posa sur la joue un petit baiser qui le fit rosir de confusion.

- Elles sont superbes. Elles viennent de votre production ?

- Oui.

- Félicitations . Vous ne devez pas chômer !

- Je m'en sors. Et j'ai de l'aide.

- De l'aide ?, répéta Chryséis en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Kanon l'entraîna dehors.

- Je vous présente mon copain Milo.

Chryséis ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, puis éclata soudain de rire et plongea ses mains dans la toison hirsute de l'âne en le grattouillant entre les oreilles.

- C'est vous qui avez trouvé ce nom, je parie ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Kanon d'un ton un peu gêné. Celui qu'elle lui avait trouvé était ridicule...

- « Elle » ?

La bouche de Kanon s'arrondit en un « oh » embarrassé. Il avait fait une gaffe.

- Vous me racontez ?, fit Chryséis avec un petit air intrigué.

Il lui dit tout : comment il avait trouvé cette fille chez lui, comment elle s'était installée. Et leurs disputes , de ses oliviers, de son voisin Yorgios, de l'aventure – ou mésaventure – de la crique, bref, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le dispensaire.

Chryséis l'écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre.

- Je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas tout seul là-haut, à broyer du noir, dit-elle seulement lorsqu'il eut fini.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement.

Kanon ne resta pas longtemps, car une vieille femme arriva au dispensaire pour une consultation.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir plus de temps à vous consacrer aujourd'hui. Promettez-moi de revenir me voir bientôt !

Il acquiesça et après avoir pris congé, se dirigea vers le cimetière afin de se recueillir un moment sur les tombes de Saga et de ses compagnons.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula vite pour Chryséis. Le dispensaire ne désemplit pas et le jour commençait à tomber quand elle raccompagna jusqu'à la porte le dernier patient. Avec les gestes automatiques que confère une longue pratique, elle désinfecta les instruments, les rangea, s'assura que tout était en ordre et prit le chemin de la maison du Bélier.

Mu sourit en la voyant entrer dans ce qui était désormais leur chambre. La jeune femme ne dormait en effet au dispensaire que lorsqu'il y avait un surcroît de travail ou des patients dont l'état nécessitait une présence et des soins constants. Lui et elle se partageaient les gardes, ce qui permettait à Mu de se consacrer davantage à l'entraînement de Kiki, bien trop délaissé à son goût. Le facétieux apprenti, qui n'avait ni la langue ni les yeux dans sa poche, avait compris la nature de la liaison de Mu et Chryséis, et il s'était sans se faire prier le moins du monde installé chez son grand copain Aldébaran.

- Encore à travailler sur tes cours ?

- Oui ..., fit distraitement le chevalier du Bélier en griffonnant une note en interligne.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Mu était chargé de cours de botanique et d'herboristerie à l'université d'Athènes, et mettait un point d'honneur à peaufiner ses interventions jusque dans les moindres détails. Et cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

- J'ai à te parler, Mu, commença Chryséis.

Le Bélier releva la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Me parler ? De quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais très bien, continua-t-elle d'une voix très calme.

Il ne tenta même pas de la détromper.

- Je pensais bien que tu finirais par m'en parler un de ces jours.

- Et moi j'espérais qu'au contraire tu me le dirais, répliqua Chryséis d'un ton grave. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

- Une semaine. Je l'ai su presque aussitôt en fait.

- Ca me déçoit. Je pensais que tu me ferais assez confiance pour me le dire ...

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça comme ça. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par toi-même.

- Parce que tu t'imaginais que ça me ferait plaisir ?

Le visage de Mu se décomposa sous le coup d'une vive émotion. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il s'était attendu à un tout autre genre de réaction de sa part !

- Moi qui croyais que tu serais heureuse de découvrir que tu étais enceinte ..., balbutia-t-il.

- Que je.... QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Euh, tu devrais t'asseoir, chérie, tu es toute pâle ...

- Tu as dit quoi ?, répéta une Chryséis hébétée, tandis qu'il la prenait par le bras et l'entraînait vers la chaise.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête.

- Je me trompe, ou on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux ?

Elle ne l'entendit même pas.

- Je suis enceinte ? Je veux dire : tu es sûr que je suis enceinte ?

Mu fut rassuré de la voir sourire en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle ne désirait pas l'enfant.

- Oui, rit-il. Tu devrais en avoir la confirmation sous peu. Mais de quoi parlais-tu ?

- De Kanon, qui est venu me voir ce matin, et qui m'a appris quelque chose qui m'a fait de la peine. Mais dis, comment peux-tu être sûr que je suis enceinte ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir, alors que moi-même n'en ai aucune idée !

- Je suis chevalier d'or au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce qui veut dire que je sens ton cosmos. Et depuis huit jours il y en a un autre tout près.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas te priver de la joie de m'annoncer la nouvelle. C'est comme ça que ça se passe d'habitude, non ?

Elle irradiait de bonheur à présent, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et noua les siens autour de son cou.

- Si jamais tu te trompes, je te tue, Mu du Bélier, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille du ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui était assez rare chez lui qui était d'un caractère si réservé.

- Je ne me suis jamais trompé.

- Dis ...?

- Quoi ?

- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Ah là, ma belle, il va falloir attendre ! Je suis Atlante, pas voyant !

Tout à leur joie, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à échafauder mille projets d'avenir. Et de Kanon il ne fut plus question.

* * *

- Tu vas voir, mon gars, c'est pas bien compliqué ! Pour commencer, il faut choisir un oeil bien visible.

Kanon scruta attentivement la branche d'olivier.

- Celui-là ?, demanda-t-il en désignant un bourgeon.

- Non, il est trop petit, ton écusson ne vaudra rien. Tu n'en as pas un plus développé ?

- Ah si, plus bas. Ca sera suffisant ?

- Montre ? Mouais, ça devrait aller. Bon, maintenant incise la branche horizontalement au-dessus de l'oeil. Pas la peine d'aller profond, c'est juste pour prélever l'écorce, pas pour scier la branche. Tu continues d'inciser sur la moitié du périmètre.

- C'est bon ?

- Pas mal. Fais la même chose en-dessous, maintenant. Après ça, tu n'as plus qu'à refaire ça, mais verticalement, et à détacher ton morceau d'écorce. Ca marche ?

Kanon extirpa minutieusement la découpe d'écorce à l'aide la languette de l'écussonnoir et la présenta à Yorgios.

- Parfait. Allez, passe au porte-greffe maintenant. Et vas-y doucement, sinon tu vas tout casser.

Kanon se concentra. Avec l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi sous la tutelle de Saga, il lui était nettement plus facile de raser la moitié de la planète que d'effectuer des travaux de ce genre qui exigeaient une minutie de tous les instants. Heureusement, Yorgios était un professeur plus que patient.

- Ton écusson est bien de la même taille que ta découpe ? Il ne s'agit pas que des saletés aillent se loger entre les deux et fassent tout capoter.

- Non, non, ça colle parfaitement.

- Bon, alors tu ligatures l'écusson sur le porte-greffe pour le maintenir en place. Tiens, voilà les liens.

Kanon les prit et s'exécuta en tirant la langue comme l'élève appliqué qu'il était.

- Ca tient bon ?

- Oui.

- Après ça, tu incises un anneau à un ou deux centimètres au-dessus de tes liens. C'est pour que la sève se concentre au niveau du placage. Et maintenant, le plus important !

- Quoi donc ?, s'étonna Kanon qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus.

- Eviter la déshydratation !

- La déhy.... mais je croyais que les oliviers n'aimaient pas l'eau ?

Yorgios se mit à rire, découvrant largement ses dents jaunes et brinquebalantes.

- Je parle de la déshydratation du jardinier, pas de l'olivier !

Avec effort, il s'installa sous l'oranger et, plongeant la main dans le panier d'osier qu'il avait abandonné à son pied, en extirpa une bouteille d'ouzo.

- Toute peine mérite salaire. Tu en veux, mon gars ?

Kanon déclina poliment l'offre.

- Tant pis pour toi, tant mieux pour moi, répondit Yorgios.

Et il engloutit une copieuse rasade.

- Ah, y'a pas à dire, c'est un des petits plaisirs de la vie.... oh, planquez vos poules, voilà le renard !

Kanon sursauta. Quel renard ? Il n'avait jamais vu la queue d'un seul renard dans les environs. Et il n'y avait pas de poules non plus.

Il comprit à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, Yorgios faisait allusion en voyant une tête surmontée d'une flamboyante chevelure rousse venir dans leur direction.

- Ca va encore être ma fête, gémit-il.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tout-à-fait tranquille. Et pour cause. Le matin même, alors que Lysandre était descendue à Rodorio pour faire-il-ne-savait-quoi, il avait pris sa douche, et n'avait pas laissé la salle de bains dans un état qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'immaculé. Le mot « inondé « aurait mieux convenu. Ou « noyé »... Il avait beau avoir épongé la plupart des dégâts, il devait encore rester de l'eau sur le sol, au moins une goutte ou deux, suffisamment pour mettre Lysandre dans une colère noire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu, franchement ce n'était pas la fin du monde, quand même ? ( Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé des raz-de-marée de Poséidon ? Elle serait tombée folle, là ! ) En fait il avait espéré que tout serait sec avant le retour de l'enquiquineuse, hélas aucun ange gardien ne devait veiller sur lui, ou alors il était fort occupé ailleurs. Résigné, il attendit l'orage.

- Dites donc, on peut vous faire confiance, comme d'habitude, l'apostropha-t-elle. Et mon pain ?

- ... pain ? Quel pain ?

- Je rêve ! Je vous ai laissé un mot sur la table avant de partir ce matin, vous demandant de surveiller la cuisson du pain que j'avais mis dans le four pour le repas de ce midi. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire .... euh ....

Elle eut un soupir excédé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Résultat : il est complètement noir et immangeable. Bon, grimaça-t-elle, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire : recommencer le pétrissage, attendre que ça lève, et refaire une cuisson. Ca va mettre trois heures au mieux ! Alors que j'entende votre estomac émettre le plus petit couinement de protestation, je vous traîne jusqu'à la crique et je finis de vous y noyer, compris ?

- Jawohl mein General !, s'exclama Yorgios.

Lysandre lui décocha un regard noir.

- Elle est encore là, l'outre à vin ?

- A ouzo, rectifia l'intéressé.

- Vous ne vous quittez décidément plus tous les deux ... Une belle paire, tiens. Dites, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire chez vous ? Elle en pense quoi votre femme, de vos escapades ?

- Elle n'a pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, je suis veuf.

- La veinarde ! Dites, vous comptez rester sous cet arbre à glandouiller toute la journée ?

- Je ne glandouille pas. Je fais ce que les Grecs font de mieux depuis la nuit des temps.

- La sieste ?, railla la jeune femme.

- Je philosophe !, répliqua Yorgios avec véhémence.

- Bon, eh bien je vous laisse philosopher, reprit Lysandre en appuyant de façon nettement péjorative sur ce dernier mot, histoire de signifier qu'elle n'en croyait rien. J'ai du travail, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en silence regagner la maison. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Yorgios se tourna vers Kanon.

- Avoue, tu as oublié son pain, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé son mot, fit-il, visiblement embarrassé. Elle va me courir après toute la semaine avec cette histoire de pain....

Yorgios se resservit une généreuse rasade d'ouzo.

- Mouais. Fichu caractère. Mais jolie fille. Ah, si j'avais vingt ans de moins ....

- Quarante ans de moins, corrigea Kanon.

- Allez, tu peux bien me l'avouer, à moi, tu la trouves à ton goût, non ?

- Hein ? Ca va pas ?, se défendit Kanon.

Yorgios éclata de rire.

- Tu dois en avoir des filles qui te courent après, avec ton physique.

- Détrompe-toi !

Kanon disait la vérité. Durant les quinze dernières années , il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans le sanctuaire sous-marin totalement désert, et il se voyait mal draguer les baleines ou les poulpes femelles ( comment identifiait-on les sexes , chez ces drôles de bestioles, d'abord ? Il ne s'était jamais penché sur le sujet ... ). Et quand , à l'approche des seize ans de Julian Solo, il avait battu le rappel des troupes, ça avait été pour découvrir que la gent féminine du royaume de Poséidon comptait .... un membre ! Un seul et unique membre, avec une queue de poisson en plus ! Et monopolisé par ledit Julian Solo. Il fallait voir comment elle couvait le jeune armateur et le dévorait du regard avec les yeux en coeur. Ca n'avait pas été un mal, avait-il pensé à l'époque. Pendant ce temps-là, occupée à soupirer après lui, elle ne mettait pas le nez dans ses affaires, contrairement à l'autre sirène ( celle à flûte ) qui était une nuisance caractérisée et un vrai danger pour ses ambitions, lui.

- En tout cas, si j'étais à ta place, je tenterais ma chance !

- Avec qui, avec elle ? Pour qu'elle me casse les pieds légitimement ? Merci bien !

Yorgios se moquait-il de lui, ou alors devait-il mettre ça sur le compte de l'ouzo et du soleil conjugués ? Mais le vieil homme semblait le plus sérieux du monde. Adossé contre le tronc de l'oranger, il affichait une mine pensive.

- Je n'ai eu qu'une femme dans ma vie, une seule, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ca peut paraître délirant à un jeune de ton âge, mais je n'ai aimé qu'elle. On a passé quarante ans ensemble, je n'en ai jamais regardé une autre. On a eu des disputes, des prises de bec, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Elle ne m'a jamais causé aucun chagrin, et j'espère que ça a été réciproque. Le seul mal qu'elle m'ait fait, c'est en partant si tôt .Elle était trop jeune. Ne laisse pas le temps filer comme s'il y avait toujours un lendemain, mon gars. Bon, je te laisse greffer le reste de tes oliviers, et je retourne philosopher chez moi...

Et il reprit le chemin de sa maison d'un pas alerte qui démentait son âge.

Resté seul, Kanon méditait ses paroles. Lysandre et lui .... ? Il balaya mentalement l'idée de son esprit. Non, jamais. Il avait beau trouver des avantages à sa présence, ça s'arrêtait là. Et d'ailleurs pour former un couple, il fallait être deux. Et puis avec une sentence de mort qui planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête – mais ça, Yorgios ne le savait pas -, sa situation ne l'incitait pas à faire des projets d'avenir.

Un cri rageur lui fit comprendre que le sujet allait rester en suspens, du moins pour un bon moment.

Lysandre venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains.

**A suivre ....  
**

**

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre , qui a un peu traîné à venir, car j'ai complètement revu mon plan pour la suite ( et rajouté des trucs ) . Désolée pour la scission entre les paragraphes, c'est pô ma faute, fanfic ne veut rien savoir aujourd'hui. Il faudra donc lire ce chapitre tel quel. Eh oui, la vie est dure .... Dois-je rajouter que les reviews et critiques sont toujours accueillies avec beaucoup de bonheur, d'humilité et de reconnaissance ( euh, j'en fais peut-être un peu beaucoup , là ... ) . Bon, en deux mots, reviewez svppppppppp !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 6**

* * *

Kanon prit l'habitude, dans les semaines suivantes, de descendre régulièrement à Rodorio, accompagné de l'inséparable Choupinet-Milo trottinant sur ses talons. Avant de se rendre au cimetière se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère, il faisait un détour par le dispensaire pour amener un grand panier d'oranges à Chryséis. La jeune femme l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, l'appelant « son fournisseur ». En revanche, Mu n'était jamais là. Sans doute sentait-il sa cosmoénergie et préférait-il ne pas le rencontrer, ce qui tranquillisait et inquiétait à la fois Kanon.

Depuis quelque temps, quelque chose d'autre tracassait Kanon. Il avait constaté un changement chez Chryséis. Elle était toujours la même, souriante et prévenante, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son attitude, comme de la nervosité ou de la fatigue, ou les deux conjuguées. Et lorsque ce matin-là, alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec lui, elle l'abandonna soudain pour se précipiter vers les toilettes, les pressentiments de Kanon s'avérèrent fondés. Il avait une ouïe fine, comme tous les chevaliers d'or, et l'entendit vomir. Quand elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait une mine de papier mâché.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... mais... vous allez bien ?, risqua-t-il.

Chryséis parut d'abord surprise de sa question, puis sourit.

- Oh, oui, ce n'est rien. Ca va passer.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle secoua la tête. Mais ça ne suffit pas à convaincre Kanon.

- Mauvais moment à passer. Vous savez garder un secret ?, fit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- Un secret ?

- J'attends un enfant, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

- Oh !, s'exclama Kanon.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce cas de figure. Devait-il la féliciter ?

- Vous et Mu...?

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? On essaie pourtant d'être discrets.

Kanon baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?, demanda Chryséis, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- A cause de moi, vous avez eu des disputes avec lui. Vous avez pris ma défense. Vous n'auriez pas dû. Je ne veux pas être un sujet de problèmes entre vous.

Elle lui prit le bras.

- N'en faites pas une affaire personnelle, Kanon. J'aurais pris la défense de n'importe qui dans votre position.

- N'importe qui n'a pas incité à assassiner le maître de votre compagnon, ou tenté de tuer Athéna, ni la moitié de l'humanité ...

- Il n'y a que des victimes dans cette histoire, soupira tristement Chryséis.

Kanon ne répondit rien. Une question lui brûlait la langue. Savait-elle ce qui l'attendait ? Etant avec Mu, grand Pope par intérim en attendant qu'Athéna se décide à en nommer un, Chryséis devait être au courant de beaucoup de choses, et le Sanctuaire avait toujours été un immense moulin à ragots. Si là-haut, dans la montagne, rien ne se savait, en revanche en bas les murs du Palais d'Athéna devaient laisser filtrer les potins. A moins que le secret ne soit très bien gardé... ou que la déesse n'avait rien décidé du tout. Chryséis s'était déjà mise dans une position inconfortable en prenant son parti, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en demander davantage. Il se tut donc.

Il la laissa retourner à ses patients et prit le chemin du cimetière. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne, et comme d'habitude, sur chaque tombe des chevaliers d'or décédés pendant la bataille du sanctuaire, un bouquet de fleurs blanches avait été déposé. Athéna se rendait donc toujours ici chaque jour, mais quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle lui venait, il ne la croisait jamais. Il avait bien pensé à apporter des fleurs, mais quel bouquet, aussi gigantesque soit-il, le serait assez pour traduire ses immenses regrets ? Il ne pouvait que prier avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable sur les tombes de ses victimes. C'était une douleur toujours renouvelée, mais il refusait de se l'épargner.

- Mon pauvre Saga, si tu me voyais, je suis pathétique..., murmura-t-il, agenouillé devant la tombe où reposait son aîné. J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette dont on tire les ficelles. Mais comment aurais-je le droit de me plaindre, alors que j'ai manipulé tout le monde ? Que veulent-ils de moi ? Mu m'évite, Athéna m'évite, même Milo m'évite, et pourtant je n'ai guère de doutes sur ses sentiments à mon égard ! Peut-être que je ne suis même pas digne de leur colère ...

Le vent emporta ses paroles.

* * *

- La pooooooooooooooooorte !

Celle de la salle de bains, évidemment. L'éternel sujet de discorde entre eux deux. Celle que Kanon s'obstinait à laisser grande ouverte quand il prenait sa douche, et que Lysandre refermait en la claquant à faire sauter les gonds. Non pas que ce fût de la mauvaise volonté. Mais il avait vécu trop longtemps tout seul. Enfin, pas tout seul. Avec Saga. Mais deux hommes ensemble, frères, même davantage, jumeaux, ne s'encombraient guère de pudeur – après tout, ils avaient des corps identiques, non ? Sans compter que de tous temps, en Grèce, l'esprit avait été à la glorification du corps. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de marbres antiques ou non qui affichaient sans complexes leurs formes dénudées pour s'en convaincre. Ajoutez à cela les vieilles habitudes solidement ancrées qui ressurgissaient sans prévenir, sans que Kanon y prenne garde, et tout cela débouchait sur des tragédies tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ... grec.

- Vous n'avez qu'à partir, fit Kanon un matin, las de ces éclats de voix incessants.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Vous passez votre temps à me crier dessus, à me traiter comme un enfant de quatre ans ! Et je vous rappelle que je suis chez moi !

Le sang de Lysandre ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit dans sa chambre, en ressortit tel un diable quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme sac et se dirigea vers Choupinet, qui paissait tranquillement non loin de là.

Kanon, planté sur la terrasse, la regarda faire d'un air étonné.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je m'en vais !, s'écria Lysandre. Je vous obéis !

- Pour une fois ..., railla Kanon en retour. Et où allez-vous aller comme ça ?

- Déposer ma démission au Palais !

- Et où allez-vous vivre ?

- Ca vous intéresse ?

- Oui, pour savoir où vous amener mon courrier !, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais son trait d'humour tomba à plat.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous en occuper vous-même, de votre courrier !

Kanon fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de partir ? Non, c'était un coup de bluff. Il la regarda charger un Choupinet apathique de toutes ses petites affaires - qui n'étaient pas si petites que ça, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance, lui jeta-t-elle d'un ton acide. Je vous débarrasse le plancher. Vous allez pouvoir profiter pleinement de vos orangers, de votre crique ... et de votre salle de bains ! Sur ce, adieu ! Allez, viens, Choupinet !

Elle s'éloigna et disparut. Resté seul, il s'assit sur les marches de la terrasse, pensif. La mauvaise conscience le taraudait. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire tout ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne le pensait pas. Enfin, si, un peu quand même. Mais bon, la diplomatie n'avait jamais été son fort, c'était un fait.

- Bah, pourquoi s'en faire ?, finit-il par se dire. Elle va revenir une fois qu'elle sera calmée, dans deux ou trois jours. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'elle me ramène Milo...

Kanon attendit patiemment son retour. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, une semaine, deux semaines ... et elle ne reparut pas, et Milo non plus. La quantité de vêtements propres dans son placard fondit comme neige au soleil, et il commença à friser l'overdose de salades des poivrons – la seule chose ou presque qu'il savait bien cuisiner.

- Mais pourquoi ne revient-elle pas ?, s'interrogea-t-il, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sentier qui montait à la maison.

Et peu à peu s'installa l'idée inquiétante qu'elle _ne reviendrait pas. _

Kanon lutta trois jours contre son orgueil. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il dû faire le premier pas et lui demander de revenir, puisqu'après tout c'était elle qui avait décidé de partir ?

Ce furent les contingences matérielles qui le firent plier. Il fallait se faire une raison, il ne pouvait à la fois être à la maison, à faire les courses et s'occuper des orangers, citronniers, oliviers, vignes et tout le reste. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas à prendre soin de Milo par-dessus le marché. Et d'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle fait de Milo ? Etait-il correctement soigné au moins ?

Et puis il y avait le regard muet de Yorgios qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Et ce sourire en coin qu'il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler.

- Non, elle n'est pas revenue, grinça-t-il un jour pour répondre à sa question non formulée.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, répliqua Yorgios d'un ton laconique en s'installant pour la journée sous son oranger fétiche.

- Non, mais c'est tout comme.

- Mauvaise humeur ? Elle te manque à ce point, mon gars ?

- Non, cette emmerdeuse ne me manque absolument pas ! Et je ne suis pas ton gars !

Yorgios laissa passer l'orage, et attrapant son éternelle bouteille de tord-boyaux dans son panier, en but une large rasade et entreprit de se consacrer à son exercice favori : la philosophie par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, orgueil en berne, Kanon descendit à Rodorio : il ne pouvait plus vraiment voir les poivrons en peinture.

Le principal problème qui se posait à lui n'était pas de convaincre Lysandre de revenir : encore fallait-il la trouver ! Or, elle ne lui avait pas laissé d'adresse, et si le Sanctuaire était loin d'être vaste, rien ne garantissait qu'elle n'y trouvait encore.

La chance de Kanon résidait dans le fait qu'une chevelure flambloyante comme la sienne pouvait difficilement passer inaperçue, mais une rapide enquête auprès des commerçants qui tenaient un étal au marché de Rodorio enterra ses beaux espoirs : personne ne l'avait vue ces dernières semaines. Se cachait-elle ? Non, certainement pas, elle n'avait peur de rien.

Comment la retrouver, alors ? Il repassa dans sa mémoire les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eues ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné ni parents, ni amis. Seulement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à la Chancellerie ensemble, qu'elle avait eu une connaissance qui y travaillait ... il y a longtemps. Kanon ne sachant pas ni son nom, ni quelle fonction elle avait occupée, c'était chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, autant ne pas perdre son temps de ce côté-là.

Il resta un bon moment assis au pied de la fontaine qui ornait la place où se tenait tous les matins le marché, menton posé sur les paumes de ses mains et méninges en ébullition, à se demander comment retrouver sa trace. Il y avait bien un moyen simple, mais il se voyait mal se pointant chez Athéna, bouche en coeur, pour demander si quelqu'un à tout hasard sa femme de ménage. Il aurait été pris pour un dingue, voire un provocateur. Il avait beau, dans sa situation, ne plus être à une contrariété près, ce n'était pas une raison non plus pour courir après les ennuis.

Et puis soudain une idée naquit dans son cerveau fertile. Cette administration, cette machine infernale qui depuis sa « résurrection » lui pourrissait la vie à coups de courriers tous plus ahurissants de bêtise et de complexité les uns que les autres ( et qui depuis la désertion de Lysandre remplissaient la seule fonction pour laquelle Kanon leur trouvait une réelle utilité, à savoir allumer le feu de son café du matin – non ouverts, bien sûr ) , cette hydre aux cent têtes ( une lettre de brûlée, dix de renvoyées ! ) qui voulait tout savoir de votre vie, combien vous gagniez, où vous aviez vécu ces quinze dernières années , comment vous étiez revenu au Sanctuaire ( tiens, il aurait été curieux de voir la tête de ce chérubin de Sorrento quand il avait eu le courrier qu'il lui avait fait réexpédier, y avait-il répondu ? ), si vous vous laviez bien les dents, matin, midi et soir, si vos chaussettes étaient propres. Il fallait bien que ce monstre de papier et d'encre ait une quelconque utilité, non ? Et qui d'autre mieux que ce drôle de petit bonhomme , toujours en équilibre approximatif sur ses piles de coussins, celui qui vous donnait des petits bouts de papier magiques qui se transformaient en argent, qui vous disait où vous étiez né comme s'il y avait été, pouvait lui dire comment tirer parti de la « Bête » ? Ce brave, cher maître Thémisto... euh, Thémisto-quoi , déjà ? Ah, voilà qu'il avait oublié son nom. Pas grave, il savait où le trouver, lui.

Et de fait, il était là, fidèle au poste derrière son bureau qui semblait l'écraser de toute sa masse. Sa secrétaire, la si peu charmante Eirene, tenta bien de s'interposer lorsque Kanon lui expliqua le motif de sa venue, arguant d'une voix sans chaleur aucune qu'ici c'était une étude notariale et pas un bureau de renseignements., mais aussitôt qu'il avait entendu la voix de Kanon, il dégringola de sa pyramide de coussins et, atterrissant comme par magie sur ses deux pieds, se précipita vers Kanon.

- Ah, mon jeune ami, vous voilà de retour ? Vous avez besoin d'un autre acte de naissance ? Venez donc !

Et il entraîna Kanon dans son bureau, claquant sans s'en rendre compte la porte au nez d'Eirene, ce qui ne contribua pas à ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de sa rébarbative secrétaire.

- Pour commencer, je vous suggère d'aller vous renseigner au bureau des services externes du Palais, conseilla le microscopique notaire lorsque Kanon lui eut expliqué ce qui l'amenait.

- Les services externes ?

- Oui, eux savent. Ils doivent avoir le double du contrat qui a été signé avec celle qui occupait cet emploi avant la jeune femme que vous recherchez. Une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvée, il serait bien étonnait si elle ne sait pas où dénicher votre perle rare, à laquelle vous semblez tant tenir.

- Ce n'est pas elle que je veux retrouver !, s'insurgea Kanon dans un grand élan de mauvaise foi.

- Ah non, vraiment ?

- Non ! Elle ...elle est partie avec mon âne !

Bien entendu, Maître Thémisto-truc, aussi perspicace qu'il était petit, n'en crut pas un mot.

Kanon mit près de vingt minutes à se repérer au milieu du dédale du Palais, véritable temple érigé à la gloire de la bureaucratie. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce quartier, et pour cause ! Il y avait des jours où n'avoir aucune existence officielle avait des compensations, comme celle non négligeable de ne pas perdre son temps à courir après la paperasse ( ou, inversement, être poursuivi par elle ) . Escalader les murs du gynécée, ou du temps de Shion vivaient, recluses dans un océan de fleurs, de fontaines gazouillantes et de verdure les jeunes beautés de la Cour était autrement plus intéressant.

Et tout ça pour rien ... Une belle déception l'y attendait. Certes, il s'était préparé à ne pas avoir sur-le-champ le renseignement convoité – le contrat , qui l'intéressait vieux de près de quinze ans, devant logiquementse trouver tout en-dessoud d'une impressionnante pile , mais s'il avait eu la moindre expérience de la langueur administrative, il aurait anticipé la réponse qui lui fut faite, à savoir le mot chéri de toute administration ...

- ... impossible, lui dit seulement le préposé aux archives d'un air de profond ennui.

Non pas qu'il fût désolé de ne pouvoir renseigner Kanon, mais parce qu'il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne.

- Mais pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta Kanon.

- Parce que ça n'est pas possible.

- J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi ?, insista Kanon, pas décidé à lâcher la seule piste qu'il avait aussi facilement.

Son interlocuteur eut un soupir énervé.

- Brûlé, dit-il seulement.

- Brûlé ? Comment ça ?

- Avec du feu, renchérit l'autre d'un air mesquin.

Kanon le fusilla du regard, ce que ne l'impressionna guère, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il ne débarrasserait pas le plancher tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à lui faire manquer la sacro-sainte pause-café.

- Toutes les archives de cette époque sont parties en fumée, expliqua-t-il au lance-pierre dans l'espoir de voir Kanon disparaître au plus vite. Certaines personnes qui avaient magouillé avec le sale imposteur en place à l'époque ne devaient pas avoir envie de voir leur nom remonter à la surface.

Il y eut un glapissement étouffé derrière une étagère. Kanon, surpris, tourna les yeux dans la direction d'où venait le bruit pour découvrir un homme à demi-caché derrière, blême de peur. De toute évidence, il avait noté la ressemblance étrange et pour le moins inquiétante entre le « sale imposteur » et l'interlocuteur de son collègue qui , lui, ne devait pas être très physionomiste car il ne s'aperçut pas de sa méprise. De toute manière, il était uniquement préoccupé par la course de la grande aiguille de l'horloge qui se hâtait lentement – oh, si lentement – vers l'heure bénie de la pause.

- Tant pis, soupira Kanon. Merci quand même.

L'archiviste le regarda partir avec un grognement satisfait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son homologue agrippé à son étagère, blanc comme la robe d'Athéna et tremblant tel une feuille dans un vent d'orage , qu'il réalisa sa monumentale bourde et qu'il comprit qu'il venait d'échapper miraculeusement à un massacre en bonne et due forme.

Faisant feu de tout bois, il profita de ce concours de circonstances à vrai dire inespéré, se précipita chez son médecin et se fit prescrire un arrêt maladie de trois semaines pour dépression nerveuse et idées paranoïaques par un praticien compatissant.

**A suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grandeur et déchéance - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 7**

* * *

Retour à la case départ, donc. La piste du contrat ne menant nulle part, Kanon retourna voir son meilleur ami après Choupinet-Milo, autrement dit Maître Thémisto-Bidule. Lequel l'accueillit avec une mine blasée.

- Les merveilles de l'administration, soupira-t-il de l'air d'un homme qui en a vu bien d'autres. Ils vous réclament des documents en quadruple exemplaire, et s'arrangent quand même pour vous les perdre. Enfin, là c'est un peu différent. Si ça a brûlé...

Il n'avait pas l'air de trop croire ce que Kanon lui rapportait. Ou plutôt ce qui avait été dit à Kanon.

- En somme, vous n'êtes pas plus avancé ?, reprit-il.

- Non.

Kanon avait beau être un homme de ressources, il était passablement découragé.

- Il y aurait bien une solution ..., lâcha le petit notaire après un moment de réflexion.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire renaître les espoirs de Kanon.

- Quoi donc ?, interrogea-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi ne passez-vous pas une petite annonce ?

- Une quoi ?

- Une petite annonce, dans les journaux. Vous pouvez aussi placarder des affiches dans les lieux publics de Rodorio. La charmante jeune femme que vous recherchez ne sera pas sans tomber sur une d'entre elles, ou au moins quelqu'un qui la connaît ...

- Mais alors tout le monde saura que je suis à sa recherche ?

- Oui, justement, c'est le but.

Kanon blanchit. Jamais il ne consentirait à s'abaisser de la sorte. Rechercher cette enquiquineuse, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais en plus le clamer haut et fort partout dans Rodorio, là, pas question. Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient s'imaginer, hein, qu'il était perdu sans elle ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Lysandre qu'il recherchait. C'était son âne, que les choses soient bien claires.

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution, quand même ?

- Laissez-moi résumer la situation : vous voulez retrouver une personne sur laquelle vous n'avez aucun élément tangible, ni nom de famille, ni adresse, mais sans qu'elle le sache ?

- C'est exactement ça, martela Kanon avec un sourire satisfait.

Au moins ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Alors là on a un vrai problème ..., soupira Maître Thémisto-machin.

Il y avait quand même une compensation de taille à l'absence de Lysandre : le calme, situation inédite ces derniers mois. Là, la maison était tout à lui. Le soir, lorsque le plus gros de la chaleur était passé, il s'installait sur les marches de la terrasse, contemplant rêveusement la mer vert-gris des oliviers en-dessous, et tout en bas, nichés entre deux collines, les toits couleur craie de Rodorio. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de penser à sa vie avec Saga autrefois. Les choses étaient si simples alors. Deux hommes pour une armure. Deux vies soudées au service d'Athéna. C'était lui qui avait fait tout échouer, en laissant la jalousie et la rancoeur le dominer. Aujourd'hui, Saga était couché dans sa tombe, il ne reviendrait jamais. Et lui était là, seul dans une maison perdue dans la montagne, à essayer de raccommoder sa vie déchirée à coups d'oranges et d'olives. Etait-ce cela, la vie ? Ou était-ce seulement un moyen d'oublier qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ?

Lysandre lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il refusait de plier à son orgueil et de suivre les conseils du notaire. Il avait beau se dire que c'était sans doute la solution, la meilleure en tout cas, il ne parvenait pas à se faire décider à le faire. Peut-être eusse-t-il été admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Pendant quinze ans, il avait vécu seul, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Et puis surtout, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que cela change, bien au contraire. On ne fait pas de projets d 'avenir avec une condamnation à mort suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Créer des liens, pour quoi faire ? Le jour où on viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener en finir au Cap Sounion, il serait seul, et ça serait mieux ainsi.

Il avait perdu tout espoir, quand trois semaines plus tard, alors qu'il était descendu à Rodorio pour faire quelques courses devenues indispensables, il tomba en arrêt devant une silhouette familière.

Ces hanches fines, cette allure unique, ces yeux de biche, ces ... poils dans les oreilles...

- Milo !, s'exclama Kanon, avec une telle joie dans la voix que les personnes qui vaquaient à leur marché près de lui se retournèrent, surpris. Mon vieux copain ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Il ne fit qu'un bond vers l'animal, attaché à un anneau près de la fontaine, et qui semblait attendre le plus placidement du monde. Attendre quoi, au fait ? Bah, un âne, ça avait toujours l'air d'attendre. Passant les bras autour de son encolure, il l'attira contre lui avec fougue.

- Où étais-tu passé ?, fit-il en lui carressant les naseaux d'un geste affectueurs. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Mais dis, elle est où, l'autre voleuse ?

- Derrière vous ..., lui répondit une voix calme.

- Oh, bonjour Lysandre, fit Kanon d'un ton superbement faux-cul que n'eût pas renié son vieil ami Sorrento. Quelle bonne surprise !

Il se retourna. Lysandre, les bras croisés, le regardait. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rousse, toujours aussi farouche, toujours aussi ... peu commode.

- ... Et je ne suis pas une voleuse.

Pas de bonjour, pas de sourire, même pas une raillerie dont elle était si coutumière. Les choses ne se présentaient pas sous le meilleur jour. Il préféra ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le chemin périlleux de la controverse.

- Vous allez bien ? , risqua-t-il, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à être poli.

- Très bien depuis que je suis revenue ici. J'évite les extinctions de voix à chaque fois que j'entre dans une salle de bains. Un vrai bonheur.

- Oh, vous êtes dure.

- Réaliste.

- Je pensais que vous me rendriez une petite visite, un de ces jours...

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Pour me ramener Milo ?

Il mit toute la diplomatie dont il était capable dans cette phrase, afin qu'elle ne sonne pas comme un reproche.

- Vous voulez dire Choupinet ?

- Eh, oui, enfin, mon âne.

- Votre âne ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez plus de Milo ?

- Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas sénile si c'est ça que vous pensez.

- Oh, pas du tout, protesta Kanon.

- C'est mon âne.

- Votre ... comment ça, « votre » âne ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai acheté.

- Avec mon argent !

- Quelle importance ? Sans moi, il serait resté où il était !

- Mais ... ça n'est pas une raison !, balbutia Kanon, à qui le sens commun commençait à échapper.

- Si.

- Mais je veux récupérer Milo, j'en ai besoin !

- Moi aussi ! Vous n'avez qu'à en acheter un autre. Des ânes, ici, il y en a plein les rues. Vous en avez bien les moyens, non ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! C'est Milo que je veux, et pas un autre !

- Choupinet est à moi.

Lysandre ne semblait pas décidée à faire la moindre concession. Kanon serra les dents, et ne répliqua rien. Quoi dire, d'ailleurs ? Lui voulait son Milo, elle son Choupinet. Bref, la situation était bloquée.

- C'est-y pas malheureux, ces couples qui divorcent, et se disputent la garde de leur animal..., marmonna un homme près d'eux.

- Des vrais gamins !, ajouta une femme.

Tous deux sursautèrent, d'accord pour une fois.

- C'est de nous qu'il parle ?, s'écria Lysandre, outrée.

- Je crois bien !, répondit Kanon, tout aussi piqué au vif.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle !, gronda Lysandre.

- C'est vrai, ça, on vous a demandé quelque chose ?

Les gens, attirés par le ton vif que prenait la conversation, commencèrent à s'attrouper autour d'eux.

- Dis, maman, pourquoi ils se disputent, le monsieur et la dame ?, fit une fillette dont la petite voix perçait le brouhaha.

- Pour des bêtises, lui répondit sa mère. Voilà ce qui se passe quand personne ne reconnaît ses torts dans un couple.

- Quels torts ?, couina Kanon. Je suis dans mon droit, non ? Et puis on n'est pas un couple !

- Faut admettre que ça se défend , admit un vieil homme appuyé sur sa canne. Si c'est lui qui a payé l'âne ...

Kanon saisit la balle au bond.

- Ah, vous voyez ? , fit-il d'un air satisfait à l'attention de son adversaire.

Mais il en fallait bien davantage pour convaincre Lysandre. Et pas qu'elle, c'était là où le bât blessait. Elle aussi avait ses partisans.

- Oui, mais c'est elle qui a pris la décision de l'acheter, soutint une femme. Alors il est à elle.

- Sûrement pas, soutint un adolescent à la mine railleuse, qui semblait apprécier le tour que prenait la conversation. C'est terrible, les gonzesses, ça veut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

- Une femme est faite pour obéir à son mari, renchérit un homme, arrachant un cri de rage à la femme qui l'accompagnait – sa femme apparemment.

- Ah oui ? Rentre à la maison, qu'on mette ça au clair !, lui jeta-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

- Vous voyez comment elles sont, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Depuis qu'elles sont féministes, elles sont plus machistes que nous !

Kanon faillit lui dire à quel point il partageait son point de vue, mais nul n'était besoin de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Lysandre étant de nature déjà suffisamment inflammable. Mais elle aussi se tint coite.

Et ce furent bien les deux seuls. En un éclair, la controverse se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, prenant des allures de tragédie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus grec. Aristophane y eût certainement trouvé l'inspiration : chacun exposait ses arguments et défendait son point de vue, en raillant, en se moquant, en objectant avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, la fin justifiant les moyens, en hurlant si besoin était ( et besoin était, vu qu'on était en Grèce après tout ! ), mais en pure perte de salive et de bruit puisque personne n'écoutait personne. Très vite, la querelle générale dégénéra en confrontations particulières, au cours desquelles chacun se remémora ( comme par hasard ! ) des griefs enfouis dans les mémoires depuis quinze ans, un service non rendu, une oeillade suspecte, une limite de propriété un peu floue, une transaction pas trop honnête, un bonjour oublié il y avait de cela trois ou quatre générations, ou pire, pas dit sur le ton qu'il , tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, détonateur bien involontaire de cette mini-guerre civile, un pauvre plantigrade assommé de décibels, qui couchait les oreilles en subissant une fois de plus avec résignation les humeurs décidemment bien versatiles de ces imbéciles d'humains.

Quant à nos deux antagonistes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, ils contemplaient le spectacle, partagés entre incrédulité et consternation.

- Lamentable, finit par lâcher Lysandre en secouant la tête.

- Et dire qu'ils veulent nous donner des leçons !, renchérit Kanon.

- Ouais... faut oser.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, hasarda Kanon.

- A quel propos ?

- Ben ... Milo, enfin, je veux dire Choupinet ... enfin, nous deux , quoi !

- Comment ça, nous deux ?

Il n'avait plus envie de se battre pour avoir Milo, tout à coup, plus envie de se disputer avec elle. Plus envie non plus de rester sur ses positions uniquement au nom d'un orgueil imbécile et mal placé. Quel incurable crétin il était ! Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour se céder à lui-même ? C'était si simple, de reconnaître ses erreurs.

- Revenez, Lysandre ... s'il vous plaît. Je ... je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour. J'étais en colère. Je m'excuse.

Il avait beau être sincère, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explose de fureur au visage comme elle en avait l'habitude. Aussi se sentit-il soulagé d'un poids en la voyant faire une petite moue boudeuse, comme si elle voulait se faire prier.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Je m'excuse, moi aussi. J'ai un sale caractère, je le sais. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'améliorer, je vous le promets. Et puis on n'a guère le choix... on ne peut tout de même pas couper cette pauvre bête en deux, si ? Venez, allons-nous en, il y a des tomates qui commencent à voler dangereusement bas !

- Ce ne sont pas des poivrons, plutôt ?

- Ne commencez pas à me contrarier, voulez-vous ?, lui lança-t-elle en riant.

Et, entraînant leur âne en co-propriété derrière eux, ils s'extirpèrent sur la pointe des pieds et des sabots d'un marché transformé à cause d'eux en une homérique pagaille.

**A suivre ...  
**

**

* * *

Bon, ce n'est pas que je râle ( mais si, je râle ... je suis une espèce de Lysandre en moins rousse !) , mais n'ayant plus de reviews, je me pose une question angoissante : y'a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui suit cette histoire ?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 8**

* * *

Radio-Sanctuaire était un moulin à potins qui marchait plus vite que le vent, et lorsque Kanon, le lendemain, apporta sa livraison hebdomadaire d'agrumes à Chryséis pour le dispensaire, elle était bien-sûr déjà au courant des évènements.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié, rigola-t-elle en l'aidant à décharger Milo de son pesant fardeau.

- Quoi , qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?, s'inquiéta Kanon.

- Je parle de la bagarre hier au marché. Une arcade sourcilière fendue, deux doigts cassés, des plaies et des bosses en belle quantité. Et je vous épargne les orgueils meurtris et les amours-propres écorchés !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Je me contentais de parler avec Lysandre au sujet de Milo , et ...

- Vous l'avez retrouvée ?, s'écria Chryséis.

- Hmmm.

- Vous devez être content, alors !

- Elle aussi. Vous auriez vu sa tête en voyant l'état de la maison ! Elle va avoir matière à me chanter pouilles pendant au moins une semaine.

- Allez, avouez que vous êtes content. Dis, Milo, ne regarde pas mes géraniums avec ces yeux-là, veux-tu ? Café ?

C'était à Kanon qu'elle s'adressait, évidemment , pas au plantigrade qui louchait sur ses fleurs.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, balbutia Kanon.

- Mu n'est pas là, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Il est descendu à Athènes de bonne heure ce matin. Il donne un cours d'herboristerie à la fac de médecine et ne sera pas de retour avant trois ou quatre heures au moins.

- Alors ça marche pour le café.

Ils allèrent s'attabler dans la petite pièce qui servait à Chryséis comme salle de repos quand elle n'était pas de garde, sûrs d'y être tranquilles. Enfin, d'une tranquillité très relative, car à peine se furent-ils attablés que des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et qu'une porte s'ouvrit sans préavis au bout du couloir.

- Chryséis, vous êtes là ? C'est Aiolia.

La jeune femme vit Kanon se raidir instinctivement.

- Par ici.

- Je vous apporte le matériel médical que vous aviez command...

Aiolia n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil qu'il s'interrompit net, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Kanon ici, de si bonne heure, à déguster un café en compagnie de la compagne de Mu. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bonjour Chryséis. Bonjour Kanon.

- Euh ... bonjour, bafouilla Kanon, le nez dans sa tasse et ne sachant trop où se mettre.

De son côté Chryséis ne semblait pas troublée autre mesure d'avoir été surprise en flagrant délit d'amitié avec celui dont tout le Sanctuaire ou presque voulait la peau.

- Café ?, proposa la jeune femme au Lion, au mépris de la tension nerveuse de l'ex-marina qui fut soulagé de voir Aiolia décliner l'offre.

- Non, merci, pas le temps. On m'attend à l'entraînement des apprentis. Je suis déjà en retard, d'ailleurs. Euh ... ça te dit de m'accompagner, Kanon ?

L'intéressé serait tombé par terre s'il n'avait pas été assis. Il dévisagea Aiolia comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale. A moins qu'il n'y ait tout simplement quelque chose de caché dans le sens de sa phrase, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Le Lion avait l'air parfaitement calme et posé comme à son habitude. Et il n'était pas connu pour être sournois comme un certain Scorpion. Se pouvait-il que ...

- Tu es sérieux ?, demanda Kanon d'une voix étranglée.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- C'est que ...

- Je ne te force pas. C'est toi qui vois.

- Allez-y, Kanon, l'encouragea Chryséis Ca vous changera un peu de vos orangers.

- D'accord, s'entendit acquiescer Kanon.

C'était sûrement une des plus grosses erreurs de toute sa vie, et Dieu savait si elles étaient légion ! Il n'avait pas fermé la bouche qu'il le regrettait déjà.

- Alors en route, claironna Aiolia.

Chryséis les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, où l'âne les attendait tranquillement, fort occupé à...

- Oh, Milo, gémit la jeune femme. Mes géraniums ...

Des susdits géraniums ne subsistaient plus que quelques branches qu'il achevait de mâchonner pour faire bonne mesure.

- Milo ?, demanda Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'appelle Milo ?

Et il se tourna vers Kanon l'air fermé.

- C'est toi qui lui as trouvé ce nom ?

Kanon sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Voilà un petit trait d'esprit fait sans arrière-pensée mais qui risquait de lui coûter fort cher. Mais bon, il était un peu tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Oui, avoua-t-il franchement.

Aiolia resta figé pendant un court instant qui sembla une éternité à Kanon. Puis, soudain, il éclata bruyamment de rire.

- Excellent choix ! Quoique ce soit injuste pour ce pauvre animal d'être comparé à cette tête de mule de Scorpion ... Allez, dépêchons-nous, sinon on va manquer le meilleur.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le trajet , et les apprentis étaient déjà dans l'arène lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Aiolia s'assit sur un des gradins, d'où il pouvait observer tout à son aise. Kanon, après un instant de gêne, l'imita. De temps à autre, Aiolia criait un conseil à l'un ou à l'autre des jeunes garçons.

- Mets-toi en garde plus rapidement, Thyocratis ! N'oublie pas qu'une seule fraction de seconde d'hésitation peut te coûter la vie un jour. Ton attaque est parfaite, mais tu dois être devantage travailler ta défense.

L'apprenti le remercia d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur le combat. Il lui fallut quelques passes d'armes pour trouver ses marques, mais dans l'ensemble il y avait du mieux.

- Joli, continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie, lui lança Aiolia pour l'encourager. Il ne se débrouille pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Kanon.

- Euh ... oui.

En fait, Kanon avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en bas. Trop de choses lui tournaient dans la tête. Rien que de se retrouver ici, assis sur les gradins de l'arène à côté d'un chevalier d'or, lui, condamné en sursis, était déroutant. Mais qu'en plus ledit chevalier se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang versé, toutes ces larmes ... Etait-ce cela que le Lion voulait, oublier ? Mais l'oubli n'était pas le pardon.

- Aiolia ...

- Hum, quoi ?, répondit ce dernier d'un ton distrait.

- Je voulais te dire ... je suis désolé pour ton frère. Vraiment désolé. Je voudrais juste que tu me croies...

Aiolia releva la tête, penchée en direction des apprentis en-dessous d'eux, et tourna vers lui des yeux brillants.

- Je sais, fit-il sourdement en serrant les mâchoires.

- Je voudrais me racheter, mais je ne sais pas comment, et personne ne veut m'écouter.

Il se tut, la gorge nouée. Enfin, un chevalier d'or voulait bien le croire, au moins essayer de lui tendre la main... Même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, il se sentait déjà moins seul.

- Ca m'a fait de la peine aussi pour Saga, dit doucement Aiolia après un long silence. C'était quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Il doit te manquer, comme mon frère me manque.

- Aiolia !, souffla Kanon.

Le Lion ne sut jamais à quel point cette simple phrase avait pu réchauffer le coeur de Kanon. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, on l'autorisait à pleurer la mémoire de son frère, qu'on reconnaissait aussi sa douleur. En deux mots, qu'on le traitait en être humain, capable d'émotions, et non plus comme ce monstre qu'il avait été. Il y avait bien Chryséis, mais c'était différent. C'était tout à la fois une femme, une épouse, une mère et une infirmière, celle qui était là pour vous consoler et pas vous juger, même si elle en avait le droit. Tandis que le chevalier du Lion était son semblable, celui qu'il aurait pu être. Qu'il aurait dû être.

- On n'est pas si différents l'un de l'autre, finalement, continua Aiolia. Moi aussi je suis capable de haine. Je l'ai hai, lui, mon propre frère, je l'ai pris pour un traître pendant toutes ces années. Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues à la seule évocation de ce frère tant admiré, mort trop tôt, exécuté sur les ordres d'un Saga possédé par le mal que Kanon avait insufflé en lui.

- Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ni ressusciter les morts, conclut-il, amer.

- Sais-tu ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? Me conduire au Cap Sounion ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Aiolia. Je ne suis pas dans le secret des dieux, mais un jour il faudra bien que tout cela cesse.

Et il se leva et partit.

Kanon fit un détour par le marché, pour acheter des fleurs destinées remplacer celles dont son glouton d'âne s'était fait un festin, et retourna chercher Choupinet-Milo, qui l'attendait patiemment derrière le dispensaire avec l'air le plus innocent du monde. Chryséis fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il paraissait troublé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, une lueur d'inquiétude flottant dans ses yeux bleus. Vous vous êtes accrochés ?

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir poussé Kanon à accepter l'invitation d'Aiolia.

- Oh non, pas du tout, réfuta-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit directement ou indirectement impliquée dans toute cette affaire. En raison de ses liens avec Mu, dont elle portait l'enfant, elle se serait retrouvée dans une situation pas très confortable. Il lui promit de revenir la semaine suivante, comme à son habitude, et reprit le chemin de la maison.

Tout en gravissant la côte raide, il réfléchit.

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tout cela cesse « , avait dit Aiolia. Que voulait-il signifier ? Que rien ne serait terminé tant qu'il ne serait pas conduit au Cap Sounion ? Ou au contraire qu'il faudrait bien tirer un trait sur le passé ? Aiolia ne lui paraissait pas hostile et c'était plus que Kanon n'avait pu en espérer depuis bien longtemps.

Mais Aiolia n'était ni Mu, ni Milo, ni Athéna.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un signe d'encouragement à la suite de la publication du dernier chapitre, notamment Trigun et Maggy ! Je reprends un peu courage ! Pour ceux qui trouvent à raison que je traînasse , qu'ils se rassurent, j'espère reprendre un rythme de publication plus rapide dès que j'aurai réexpédié ma turbulente nièce à sa mère en chronopost ( à moins qu'il n'y ait un(e) volontaire pour se dévouer d'ici là ? )  
**

**Pour Trigun : merci beaucoup pour ta critique. Eh oui, je ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qui se passe au palais. Tu sauras pourquoi plus tard, il y a une raison ! Par contre, tu vas être déçue, sans doute, mais pas de cosmos en vue. Je ne sais pas écrire les scènes de baston, je préfère les affrontements d'egos. Et Dieu sait si des egos surdimensionnés il y en a chez les ors ... ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 9**

* * *

- Vous restez manger avec nous, Yorgios ?, demanda Lysandre avec un grand sourire.

- Euh ... oui, si vous voulez. C'est gentil de me le proposer, répondit le vieil homme, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Parfait, trois assiettes donc, s'exclama Lysandre.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison en chantonnant, laissant les deux compères deviser tranquillement sous l'oranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à être aimable comme ça ?

Kanon, en train d'essuyer la sueur d'une journée de labeur intense avec sa tunique, haussa les épaules.

- Sais pas. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est revenue.

- Mon pauvre gars ! Tu n'as pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que c'est une fille ..., fit Yorgios d'un ton professoral.

Lui connaissait tout de la vie.

- Merci bien, j'avais remarqué !, le coupa Kanon , sarcastique. J'ai des yeux !

- Ah, tu as remarqué sa poitrine ? Elle est pas mal, hein ?

- Dis donc, pourquoi tu regardes sa poitrine, toi ?

- Ben quoi, c'est interdit ?

- Non, mais ça n'est pas conseillé si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'arrache les yeux. Ou autre chose ! Mais tu m'expliques où tu veux en venir ?

- Que les filles sont des engins bizarres, pour lesquelles il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. Ou alors, s'il y en a un, mon beau-frère a oublié de me le donner en même temps que sa soeur, rajouta-t-il, pensif. Bref, en quarante ans de mariage, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Les femmes, ça pense un truc, et ça te dit le contraire. Regarde : jusqu'ici, elle et moi ça n'était pas le grand amour, et maintenant, elle m'invite. Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est louche !

- Tu as peur qu'elle essaie de t'empoisonner ?

- Hé !

Il ne rejetait donc pas totalement l'éventualité de la cigüe dans le potage. Kanon éclata de rire.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ?

- Ben avoue quand même que c'est louche. D'abord, elle vient d'où cette fille ?

- C'est le Palais qui la paie. Apparemment, mon frère avait engagé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la maison, il y a quinze ans.

- Ah, grogna Yorgios.

Il n'en dit pas davantage, mais son silence était évocateur.

Kanon n'en laissa rien paraître pendant tout le repas, mais la réflexion de Yorgios avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. C'était vrai qu'il ne savait que peu de choses de Lysandre, ce qui lui avait causé bien des problèmes pour la retrouver d'ailleurs. En gros, il ne savait que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire. Et en y réfléchissant bien, quelque chose était bancal dans ses explications : elle lui avait dit avoir repris la place d'une femme précédemment engagée par Saga. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu aux Services Externes du Palais, il s'était entendu dire que toutes les archives de cette période avaient brûlé. Donc ledit contrat était parti en fumée avec le reste ...

... mais avait-il jamais existé ?

Il décida donc de sonder le terrain pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Avec une Lysandre de si bonne humeur, c'était le moment ou jamais. L'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt.

- Dans toute cette histoire, vous allez devoir redescendre à Rodorio, jeta-t-il dans la conversation le soir à table.

- A Rodorio ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour annuler votre démission, pardi !

Elle réfléchit en silence un moment.

- Je dois vous avouer une chose, Kanon ...

Celui-ci se raidit instinctivement sur sa chaise. Yorgios avait-il raison ? Elle avait donc menti au sujet de Saga ? Pourtant elle ne semblait pas plus troublée que ça d'être démasquée.

- Je n'ai pas donné ma démission ...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien à vrai dire, minauda-t-elle, j'espérais un peu que vous viendriez me rechercher ...

Kanon était stupéfait.

- Justement, la prochaine fois, laissez-moi des pistes, hein !, s'énerva-t-il. J'ai failli devoir retourner tout le Sanctuaire pour vous mettre la main dessus. Si je n'étais pas tombé par hasard sur Milo ...

- Choupinet, rectifia-t-elle en croquant dans sa pomme.

- ... si je n'étais pas tombé par hasard sur mon âne, enfin, notre âne, on serait encore dans la même situation !

- A un détail près : vous vous promeneriez à moitié-nu parce que vous n'auriez plus rien à vous mettre, et vous auriez déjà perdu cinq kilos !

Il la regarda, furieux. Cette sale manie qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot ! Et elle, elle le regardait avec des yeux lumineux comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu, comme si elle était ... heureuse ? Il sentit sa colère qui fondait comme neige au soleil.

- Vous êtes ... incroyable, quand même. Ah, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, au Palais, pour signer ce fichu contrat ?

- Fichu contrat que je n'ai jamais signé d'ailleurs..., ajouta Lysandre pensivement.

Kanon fit un bond sur sa chaise. En fin de compte, Yorgios avait mis dans le mille ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ce pour quoi on me paie !

- Mais vous venez de dire le contraire ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste dit que je n'avais jamais signé aucun papier.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien..., avoua Kanon.

- Ca n'est vraiment pas votre tasse de thé, la paperasse, hein ? Je vous explique...

- Avec joie !

- J'ai juste un accord tacite avec la femme qui occupait cette place avant moi, et le Sanctuaire. Son contrat a brûlé dans l'incendie des archives, juste après la chute du Pope Saga ... enfin, de votre frère. Comment voulez-vous dénoncer un contrat qui n'existe plus, et dont les témoins étaient morts ? Il a bien fallu trouver un arrangement.

Kanon sentit qu'on enlevait un poids de ses épaules. Yorgios s'était trompé, elle n'avait pas menti, et sa version coïncidait avec ce qu'on lui avait dit au Palais.

- En somme, vous travaillez toujours pour le Palais ?

- Euh ... oui, avoua-t-elle. Ca vous pose un problème ?

Kanon ne répondit rien.

Il réfléchit toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin sa décision était prise. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment la lui annoncer.

- J'ai à vous parler, Lysandre, dit-il simplement à la table du petit-déjeûner.

- Faites ! Il reste du café, vous en voulez encore ?

- Euh, oui, merci. Je ... voudrais que vous alliez à Rodorio aujourd'hui.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Donner votre démission au Palais.

Elle se figea, cafetière en main.

- Vous voulez que je parte, c'est ça ? Vous me chassez ?

Elle semblait peinée.

- Non, non ! En fait, je voudrais que vous donniez votre démission... pour travailler pour moi.

Lysandre ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Hein, qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Et pourquoi d'abord ?

- On ne va pas traîner cette histoire invraisemblable de contrat pendant des décennies ! Alors je vous propose de quitter le service du Palais, et de travailler pour moi à la place. Ca pose un problème technique ? Je vous paierai, bien sûr.

Elle se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, songeuse.

- Euh ... je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, mais je ne crois pas.

- Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

- C'est que ... je peux y réfléchir ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me demandiez ça.

Kanon haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas le feu au lac. Ca fait six mois qu'on vit comme ça, ça peut bien encore tenir un jour ou deux !

Il avala d'une gorgée son café et partit inspecter ses arbres comme chaque matin. Au bout d'un moment, il la vit qui prenait son inséparable chapeau de paille, et descendre l'allée.

- Où allez-vous ?, s'écria-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard, comme absorbée par ses pensées.

- A Rodorio. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je voie.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était de retour, et Kanon vit immédiatement qu'elle était contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Pour votre question ... c'est non.

- C'est votre droit de refuser, lâcha-t-il, déçu malgré lui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Pour ça.

Elle lui brandit sous le nez un papier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Lisez vous-même.

- Oh, vous savez bien que je suis allergique à la paperasse, gémit-il. Le Palais vous interdit de démissionner ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Palais. Je vous explique en deux mots : vous n'avez pas les moyens de me payer plus de deux ou trois mois.

- Comment ça ?

- Sur les 112.000 drachmes rodoriotes dont vous disposiez à l'origine, il n'en reste plus que 17.000 à peine.

- Si peu ?

- Des sorties d'argent, et pas de rentrées, c'est inévitable que ça baisse. Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'équilibrer le budget, et vite.

- Les olives sont presque mûres, d'ici une ou deux semaines si le temps est avec nous.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Mais avez-vous un acheteur ?

Kanon prit un air songeur.

- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça.

- Et cette vieille baderne de Yorgios ? Il ne vous avait pas parlé d'un cousin, ou ami qui était marchand ?

- Son beau-frère ? Ah oui, je me souviens de ça maintenant.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous lui en toucher deux mots ?, conclut Lysandre avec un petit sourire.

* * *

**A suivre ... **

Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le précédent chapitre ... et mes excuses les plus plates et inconditionnelles pour cette énorme bourde sur Choupinet-Milo ( nan, Milo-Choupinet, dirait notre ami Kanon ! ) . C'est bel et bien un équidé, et pas un plantigrade. Faut que j'arrête de boire ... Merci à Christine de m'avoir corrigée !


	10. Chapter 10

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 10**

* * *

La solution aux problèmes financiers de Kanon fut trouvée en deux temps, trois mouvements. Ulysse, le frère de la défunte femme de Yorgios, se déplaça dès le lendemain pour visiter l'oliveraie. Il se montra satisfait de la qualité et de la grosseur des fruits.

- Pas souvent qu'on voit de si belles olives, je dois reconnaître. Pas de maladies, en plus. Ah, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ces variétés anciennes, ce sont les meilleures. A quel volume évaluez-vous la récolte ?

- Difficile à dire ...

- Bon, je vous prends le tout, jusqu'à la dernière. Vous en voulez combien ?

Kanon ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé au cours de l'olive sur le marché de Rodorio, ayant bien autre chose à penser jusqu'à présent. Mais Lysandre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Sept-cents drachmes la tonne.

- Oh là, vous y allez fort !, rigola le marchand, jovial.

- A prendre ou à laisser, trancha-t-elle, bras croisés et visiblement prendre à ne pas en démordre avant la fin du monde. Kanon la laissa faire. Pour ce qui était de conclure un marché, il lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait acheté Milo-Choupinet. S'il l'avait laissée faire, elle repartait avec la bestiole et de l'argent en prime. Un vrai requin, elle aurait pu bosser pour Julian Solo.

Ulysse leva un sourcil.

- On m'avait bien dit que vous ne vous laissiez pas marcher sur les pieds.

- "On" vous a bien renseigné.

Lysandre afficha un sourire narquois, tout en songeant qu'elle aurait un mot à dire au "on" en question quand elle lui mettrait la main sur le râble.

- Six-cent quatre-vingt-dix ?, tenta Ulysse.

- Sept-cent-dix ?, répliqua doucereusement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire entendu.

Il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'entêter. Et puis, il n'était pas perdant à l'affaire. Ces olives étaient les meilleures qu'il ait vues depuis des années, et sa réputation en ce domaine n'était plus à faire. Il allait les transformer en la plus savoureuse huile de la région, un vrai nectar des dieux !

- D'accord pour sept-cents. Vous me les livrez quand ?

Kanon et Lysandre se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Bah, il suffit de louer des saisonniers, déclara calmement Kanon , le premier mouvement de panique passé.

- Vous en avez de bonnes. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être en pleine récolte. Tous les bras disponibles doivent déjà être pris ! Et vous allez les payer avec quoi ? Et les nourrir ? C'est à votre charge, ne l'oubliez pas ! Vous n'avez déjà pas les moyens de me payer, moi. Et il vous faut au minimum une quinzaine de personnes.

- Je les paierai après la récolte ... En attendant, les commerçants de Rodorio me feront bien crédit sur votre ... bonne mine ?

Il avait failli dire " sur votre bagout ", gaffeur comme il était. Heureusement qu'il s'était repris à temps.

- Mouais, admettons, fit Lysandre, suspicieuse. Bon, je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

- Montrez-moi ça ?

Kanon tendit une affichette à Chryséis. Lysandre avait été chargée de leur confection, et en avait fait une vingtaine, qu'il allait distribuer et coller dans Rodorio. C'était bien le diable si personne ne se présentait.

- J'aurais été ravie de vous aider, malheureusement, je suis plutôt prise ici, et avec mon énorme bedaine, je me vois mal me baisser pour ramasser des olives dans l'herbe.

C'était vrai qu'elle commençait à prendre de sérieuses proportions, pour une future mère enceinte de six mois. Ca devait au moins être des jumeaux, s'amusa Kanon, en imaginant Mu les bras surchargés par une belle brochette d'héritiers.

Une semaine plus tard, le bel enthousiasme de Kanon avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Personne n'avait réagi aux affichettes de Lysandre.

- Vous êtes sûre que le texte était assez clair ?, l'interrogea-t-il pour la énième fois, debout sur la terrasse.

- " Recherche main d'oeuvre pour ramassage d'olives, payée et nourrie". Et avec l'adresse en dessous. Vous voulez que je mette quoi en plus ?

Kanon soupira.

- Je ne m'en sortirai jamais tout seul, murmura-t-il en contemplant découragé la mer bleu-gris des oliviers à ses pieds.

Ceux qui trouvaient que l'entraînement dispensé au Sanctuaire était dur n'avaient sûrement jamais participé au ramassages des olives. C'était tout sauf une partie bucolique, Kanon ne tarda pas à le constater.

Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à ronger son frein et à attendre en vain de l'aide, Kanon s'était levé à l'aube et attelé à la tâche. Il avait beau se répéter que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, qu'à lui seul il ne pourrait pas tout ramasser, ça avait au moins la vertu de lui calmer les nerfs. Lorsque Lysandre avait pris son chapeau pour venir l'aider, il l'avait renvoyée. C'était un travail trop harassant pour elle, et elle n'était pas payée pour ça. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Lysandre était Lysandre.

Elle saisit son panier et attaqua bravement une rangée d'arbres. Comme à son habitude, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était inutile d'insister.

Le salut vint de là où Kanon l'attendait le moins. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quelques jours plus tard, en voyant une bruyante bande gravir le sentier vers la maison. Des gamins, pour la plupart, avec à leur tête ... Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion.

- Salut Kanon, entonna joyeusement celui-ci.

Kanon lui répondit d'un signe de tête dubitatif.

- Tu recrutes toujours ?

- Euh ... oui !

Et comment donc , qu'il recrutait !

- Je t'amène du monde ! Allez, les gamins, au boulot ! Celui qui ramassera le plus d'olives aura le droit d'essayer mon armure d'or.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver la troupe, et en un éclair tout ce joyeux petit monde s'égaya dans la verdure en piaillant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, s'écria Lysandre qui avait suivi la scène de sa cuisine.

- Mes apprentis ! Ca va les changer de l'entraînement. Je me suis dit que ça leur ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, et puis c'est aussi intelligent que de casser des cailloux qui ne leur ont rien fait, non ?, rigola le Lion.

- Ben, euh..., bafouilla Kanon, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Ils sont combien ?, interrogea Lysandre, inquiète.

- Vingt-sept .

Avec un contingent pareil, la récolte allait se faire en deux temps trois mouvements, pensa Kanon qui n'en revenait encore pas de ce retournement de situation providentiel. Mais Lysandre était moins enthousiaste.

- Vingt-sept bouches de plus à nourrir ! Je ne vais pas chômer, dites donc !

- Vous n'avez qu'à embaucher Yorgios pour vous aider en cuisine, suggéra Kanon.

- Excellente idée, tiens ! Il est passé où, celui-là ? Encore en train de lézarder à l'ombre ?

Et sans perdre une seconde, elle partit le débusquer.

- Bon, on y va pendant que les gamins nous laissent encore quelque chose à ramasser ?, plaisanta Aiolia.

Kanon sourit et lui emboîta le pas, ému malgré lui.

Trois heures plus tard, le tas d'olives accumulées était déjà impressionnant. Tout le monde était en sueur, à l'exception de Choupinet-Milo qui, en digne représentant de son espèce, s'était mis en grève sans préavis au bout de deux paniers et pour une durée indéterminée. Les estomacs commençaient à gagner en sonorité, et ce fut avec un cri de joie général que fut saluée l'heure du repas, annoncée par Lysandre à grands coups de cuiller sur un fond de casserole. Une table de fortune avait été dressée à l'aide de tréteaux et de quelques planches sous le grand oranger devant la maison, à l'abri du soleil qui commençait à transformer l'air en feu liquide, et était encombrée de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Lysandre et son cuistot improvisé avaient bien travaillé. Les gamins se ruèrent en leur direction comme une nuée d'étourneaux affamés.

- Eh doucement, il y en aura pour tout le monde !, tempéra la jeune femme, criant presque pour se faire entendre. Venez, Yorgios, on va chercher le reste en cuisine.

Aiolia se laisse glisser sur un banc à côté de Kanon.

- Ca se présente plutôt bien jusqu'ici, non ? La récolte ne devrait pas être mauvaise !

- Je n'aurais jamais pu tout faire tout seul. Je te remercie de ton aide, sans toi je ...

Un grand cri provenant de la maison l'interrompit.

- C'est quoi, ça ?, rugit une voix féminine.

- Quoi donc ?, lui fit écho celle de Yorgios.

- Cette main !

- Quelle main ?

- Celle-là, sur mes fesses !

- Oooooooooooooh, celle-là ?

- Oui, celle-là ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Ma foi, je n'en sais rien.

- Heureusement que vous n'en avez que deux, hein, si vous ne savez même pas ce où elles sont et ce qu'elles font ! Vous voyez ce couteau là-bas ?

- ...

- Je l'utilise pour vous faire une boutonnière dans la main si jamais elle ne disparaît pas dans la seconde, compris ?

Un petit oh dépité se fit entendre.

- On devrait peut-être intervenir ?, souffla Aiolia à l'oreille de Kanon.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, répondit-il, la bouche pleine de poivrons et de tomates. D'ailleurs, elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule.

La preuve en fut apportée lorsque les deux préposés aux fourneaux surgirent de la maison, Lysandre brandissant un énorme saladier avec un air d'impératrice outragée, suivie par un Yorgios se tenant piteusement une joue fort rouge.

En moins de deux semaines, tout fut achevé et Kanon eut un souci de moins à l'esprit. Aiolia s'était montré cordial, sans être trop amical, pourtant. Peut-être lui avait-il été reproché au Palais de s'acoquiner avec lui ? Il ne devait toujours pas être en odeur de sainteté là-bas, pas besoin de lire dans les étoiles pour le deviner. D'Athéna, point de nouvelles. Il ne sentait même pas son cosmos qui pourtant irradiait dans tout le Sanctuaire d'ordinaire. N'ayant aucune raison de le masquer, sans doute était-elle repartie au Japon.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit en paix pour autant. Les doutes de Yorgios concernant Lysandre, même s'ils s'étaient avérés infondés, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Dire que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas trop n'était pas un euphémisme. Lysandre supportait mal l'intrusion du vieil homme sur ce qu'elle considérait comme son territoire. Yorgios ne s'en gênait pourtant pas, habitué à être partout chez lui et insensible à ses regards en coin. Il semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à la faire enrager et avec le caractère court qu'elle avait, ça marchait merveilleusement bien.

Et Kanon commença à se dire que ce que Yorgios reprochait à la jeune femme, à savoir qu'on ne savait rien sur elle, s'appliquait aussi bien à lui-même. Et puis il y avait ce regard vert, étrangement familier ... Où l'avait-il déjà croisé ? Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, impossible de s'en souvenir.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooh, que je suis rapide à publier ces temps-ci, je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! **

**Petit clin d'oeil à ma copine Vampire no Pandora : tes géraniums se portent bien ? pas de Choupinet en vue ? ( un âne au cinquième étage d'un immeuble, même avec ascenseur, je serais quand même très étonnée ... ) **

**Autre clin d'oeil à Lady Isabella : Cara mia, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant ton départ , désolée, fais-moi signe dès que tu seras rentrée !  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 11**

* * *

Le chèque d'Ulysse arriva quelques jours plus tard, et Lysandre descendit à Rodorio pour le remettre en banque – et les finances de Kanon dans le vert par la même occasion. Ulysse avait visiblement été très satisfait de la transaction, car il demanda par la même occasion à Kanon de lui réserver la récolte de l'année suivante.

- Génial !, s'écria Lysandre en déchiffrant le petit mot qui accompagnait le règlement. Ca va vous permettre de voir venir et de faire des projets.

- Je vais avoir les moyens de vous embaucher alors ? Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord ?

- Euh ... si vous le souhaitez.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller rendre votre tablier au Palais ?

- Mais ... j'y vais de ce pas, patron !, répliqua-t-elle en riant, avant de saisir son chapeau.

Yorgios, comme Kanon s'y attendait, montra moins d'enthousiasme. Beaucoup moins.

- Grosse erreur, mon gars.

Kanon se rebiffa, mécontent.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Les bonnes femmes, ça veut toujours avoir raison. Tu viens de faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'elle, murmura Kanon, l'air absent.

Yorgios fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, tu peux me croire.

Et, lui tournant le dos, il se rallongea pour poursuivre sa sieste.

La suite des évènements donna tort à Yorgios, tout du moins au début. Lysandre était étonnamment calme, à ne pas la reconnaître d'ailleurs, et la cohabitation entre elle et Kanon se passa très bien. Il doutait pourtant que ce fût parce que c'était lui qui la payait à présent : Lysandre était Lysandre, et rien ni personne ne pouvait contraindre son caractère, l'argent moins que tout autre, sans compter qu'elle avait eu le choix d'accepter sa proposition ou pas.

Kanon en prit d'autant plus mal les commentaires que le vieil homme s'était permis de faire sur Lysandre. De quoi se mêlait-il et pourquoi venait-il semer la discorde entre eux ?

Et ce fut cette considérable embellie dans leurs relations qui le conduisit à franchir un pas décisif.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait lutté contre lui-même, partagé entre l'envie et la peur. Des nuits et des nuits durant, il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête, cherchant une autre solution. Mais à tout prendre, mieux valait que ce soit elle que quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était peut-être colérique et têtue, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Elle ne dirait pas non. Il y avait bien Chryséis aussi, mais elle était la compagne de Mu, et même s'il avait confiance en elle, il se méfiait des confidences sur l'oreiller.  
Ce fut malgré tout le coeur battant la chamade qu'il se dirigea vers Lysandre ce matin-là. Elle était assise sur la terrasse, un panier en osier posé sur le genoux, en train d'écosser des fèves en chantonnant. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver, elle leva la tête en souriant. Avant de froncer les sourcils devant son air embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous faites une drôle de tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

- C'est-à-dire que ... j'aurais un service à vous demander. Est-ce que ... est-ce que vous voulez bien me lire ça ?

Il lui tendit une lettre ouverte, qu'il triturait nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Et Lysandre s'aperçut en la prenant que ses mains tremblaient.

- Vous lire cette lettre ?

- Oui, répondit Kanon avec un effort visible pour ne pas la lui arracher et tourner les talons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvée dans un livre de mon frère, dans sa chambre ...

Elle l'examina un instant, plus suspicieuse qu'hostile. Sur l'enveloppe, un seul mot : « Kanon ». Et à l'intérieur, deux pages remplies d'une petite écriture fine et élégante.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne la lisez-vous pas vous-même ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'effet que produisit sa question, logique somme toute : à peine l'eut-elle achevé qu'elle vit, interdite, Kanon secoué de spasmes qui ressemblaient à des sanglots étouffés.

- PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS LIRE !, hurla-t-il en détournant regard dans une tentative désespérée de lui cacher sa honte et de garder un semblant de dignité.

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, il prit la fuite.

* * *

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie ?

Kanon ne répondit pas. La tête sur les genoux entourée de ses bras comme pour s'isoler du reste du monde, il songea amer que de la compagnie, c'était justement la dernière chose au monde dont il avait envie en ce moment. En tout cas, sûrement pas de rentrer à la maison et d'affronter son regard qui lui jetterait à la face son infériorité. C'était pour cela qu'il avait trouvé refuge ici, dans la petite crique si loin de tout où il savait ne trouver personne pour rire de son ignorance.

Il l'entendit s'installer près de lui sur le sable, face à la mer, sans un mot.

- Que me voulez-vous ? gronda-t-il au bout d'un long moment. Vous venez vous moquer de moi, c'est ça ?

- Ca n'est absolument pas mon intention. Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ?

- Parce que je me suis couvert de ridicule.

- De ridicule ? Non, pas du tout. Je crois au contraire qu'il vous a fallu un grand courage pour m'avouer ça. Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

- Au contraire, railla Kanon, ravalant des larmes d'humiliation. Je me suis levé ce matin en me demandant de quelle façon je pourrais bien vous prouver que je suis un imbécile. Pas mal joué, non ?

Mais sa boutade ne la fit pas rire.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un imbécile, Kanon, répondit-elle tristement. La meilleure preuve, c'est que vous avez réussi à me rouler dans la farine pendant des mois ...

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais doutée de rien ?

- Pas un instant ! Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir bernée. Vous êtes rudement malin dans votre genre, vous savez ?

Elle rit doucement.

Kanon ne répondit pas et laissa son esprit sombrer. Sa tête était lourde et ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir tant pleuré de rage et de honte conjuguées. Il laissa le vent et le bruit des vagues le bercer. Surtout, ne pas penser à l'avenir. Ne penser à rien. Etait-il écrit quelque part qu'il devrait toujours s'avilir pour retrouver sa place au sein du Sanctuaire ? Etait-ce cela, la rédemption dont lui avait parlé Mu ? Perdre jusqu'au dernier soupçon d'amour-propre ? Se dépouiller de toute fierté ?

La voix de Lysandre le tira de sa rêverie.

- Je ... je peux vous poser une question ?, hasarda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement lasse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ... enfin, je veux dire, comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas écrire ? Tous les enfants du Sanctuaire le savent.  
Elle s'interrompit, se mordant les lèvres, prenant conscience trop tard de ce que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait avoir de blessant.

- Je vous demande pardon, ce n'est pas très élégant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'école au Sanctuaire est ouverte à tous ... alors pourquoi ... ?

Un pli amer tordit le visage de Kanon toujours enfoui à l'abri de ses bras.

- On ne m'a jamais « convié » là-bas, moi, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne devait être au courant de mon existence, voilà pourquoi.

- Mais je vous ai vu signer l'acte de succession chez Maître Thémisto... Thémisto-quoi, déjà ? Oh je ne me rappelle jamais de son nom ! Enfin bref, vous avez signé, si je ne me trompe ?

- Les cinq lettres de mon nom. Voilà tout mon savoir. Je les ai apprises en regardant Saga écrire. Il était très cultivé, lui.

Lysandre sourit, touchée par cette pointe de fierté dans sa voix que Kanon ne parvint pas à dissimuler tout à fait, et elle ne se trompait pas. Quelle que soit ou qu'ait été sa rancoeur, il ne ressentait aucune animosité envers son défunt frère.

- Il ne vous a pas appris à écrire ?

- Il était chevalier d'or, et potentiel futur Grand Pope ... il avait bien autre chose à faire. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il perde son temps et son avenir à essayer d'éduquer d'un idiot comme moi.

- Il y a une grande différence entre être ignorant et être idiot. Vous êtes peut-être l'un, mais sûrement pas l'autre !, intervint Lysandre avec force.

- Pour ce que ça change ..., soupira lourdement Kanon.

- Il n'en tient qu'à vous ...

Il releva la tête, surpris.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre.

- Tenez, je vous la rends.

- Vous ... vous ne voulez pas me la lire, alors ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée par la déception.

- C'est à vous qu'elle est adressée, pas à moi. Vous étiez très proche de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- On était jumeaux ...

- Alors il faut que ce soit vous qui la lisiez. Vous et personne d'autre.

- Mais ...

- Vous venez ? Il est tard, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et ce chemin est dangereux dans l'obscurité, comme vous le savez. Alors on ferait bien de se dépêcher, à moins que vous ne vouliez me porter sur l'épaule comme l'autre fois ? Et puis demain on doit se lever tôt, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle se releva, secoua sa robe pour faire tomber les grains de sable glissés entre les plis.

- Se lever tôt ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On descend faire un tour à Athènes !

**A suivre ... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 12**

* * *

Kanon râla, bien sûr. Plus pour la forme que pour le fond, car il dut avouer plus tard qu'il avait passé une belle journée à parcourir les rues d'Athènes avec Lysandre. Il connaissait peu la ville. Pendant les quinze années qu'il avait passées à l'écart du Sanctuaire, il avait évité d'y mettre les pieds. Inutile en effet de tenter le sort et de risquer de ruiner tant d'efforts en tombant par hasard, au coin d'une rue, sur un habitant du Sanctuaire qui l'eût inévitablement reconnu.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent les rues de Plaka, le quartier d'Athènes situé au pied de l'Acropole. Constitué d'un véritable dédale de petites ruelles bordées de bougainvillées aux couleurs vives et de lauriers-roses dont les brassées de fleurs embaumaient l'air, c'était un endroit reposant, loin de la foule et des voitures qui s'agglutinaient autour de la place Syntagma et du Palais Royal. Ici, les chats profitaient du soleil, étalés en plein milieu de la rue, sans que personne songe à les chasser. Les Grecs avaient un amour démesuré des félins. Ici ils appartenaient à tous et à personne à la fois.

- Vous êtes un aimant à chats, vous, rigola Lysandre en constatant que les félins accouraient à leur passage.

- Vous rigolez ?, fit Kanon en s'accroupissant pour faire une gratouille à un fauve tigré qui se frottait à ses jambes en le regardant avec des yeux adorateurs et en ronronnant comme une chaudière à plein régime.

- Non, pas du tout, je vous assure. Il y a des gens qui sont comme ça. Ils attirent spontanément les chats.

- J'en ai eu un autrefois. Il s'appelait Ayosha, il était de la même couleur que celui-là. C'est mon frère qui l'avait trouvé dans une rue de Rodorio, errant et affamé. Je me souviens, il aimait dormir blotti contre moi. C'était mon meilleur ami...

Le seul aussi, pensa-t-il, amer.

Il se tut, surpris d'en avoir tant dit. Le passé était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à évoquer. Et puis, qui est-ce que ça intéressait de toute façon ?

Elle le laissa faire pendant un long moment. Le chat s'était laissé rouler à terre, et couché sur le dos, quémandait des chatouilles sur le ventre, comme s'il connaissait Kanon depuis toujours. Plusieurs autres l'avaient rejoint, et bientôt il se trouva cerné par une meute de félins miaulant à qui mieux mieux. Caressant l'un, jouant avec l'autre, il semblait infiniment plus à l'aise au milieu d'eux qu'en compagnie de ses homologues humains, et ce fut à contrecoeur qu'il les quitta.

Ils gravirent ensuite les marches qui montaient vers l'Acropole. A cette heure relativement matinale, il n'y avait pas grand-monde là-haut. La chaleur intenable obligeant les Athéniens à se coucher tard, ils dormaient encore, et les touristes aussi. La montée devait être ardue en pleine journée, mais la vue de là-haut était à la hauteur des efforts déployés.

- Wow, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kanon, appuyé sur le mur qui entourait la citadelle antique.

Toute la ville s'étalait à ses pieds. Juste en dessous, le vert rafraîchissant des arbres du cimetière antique du Céramique, uniquement dominés par la forme massive du temple dédié à Héphaïstos. De l'autre côté, celui de Zeus Olympien et plus loin vers l'est, le promontoire de Lycabette, qui se dressait au-dessus de la ville comme s'il veillait sur elle. Plus au nord, le cordon rocheux des monts Hymette, Pentélique, Parnès et Aegialée recouverts du vert léger caractéristique des oliviers la protégeait des vents d'hiver. Vers le sud-ouest, la forme boisée de la colline de Philipappou. En revanche, plein sud, Athènes était grand ouverte sur le monde. Le golfe Saronique étalait son miroir argenté jusqu'à l'horizon, seulement troublé ça et là par les îles de Salamine et d'Egine, et les griffures des sillages de navires qui entraient ou sortaient du Pirée. De si haut, Kanon distinguait nettement le port. C'était la seule partie de la ville qu'il connaissait vraiment. Là-bas se trouvait ce qu'on aurait pu nommer le coeur stratégique de l'empire Solo.

Il se demanda, mal à l'aise, ce qu'était devenu Julian. Son dernier souvenir dans le royaume sous-marin avait été celui d'un Poséidon furieux qu'il se soit interposé entre Athéna et le trident dont il voulait la transpercer. Ensuite, une douleur atroce, puis plus rien. Il avait dû perdre connaissance. La déesse avait-elle été contrainte de tuer celui qui abritait bien malgré lui l'esprit de Poséidon ? S'était-il noyé ? Ou avait-il réussi à survivre, comme Sorrento ?

La voix de Lysandre le tira de ses sombres pensées.

- C'est beau, hein ? Ca n'a peut-être pas le prestige de Paris ou de New-York, mais ici les gens prennent le temps de vivre. Et puis je ne trouve pas que le Parthénon ait grand-chose à envier à la Tour Eiffel, pas vous ?

- Hmm.

Elle avait raison, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Le caractère grec, qui s'enflammait dès qu'on abordait les sujets si sensibles de football ou de politique, ou au contraire sombrait à la première incartade dans la tragédie la plus noire, ignorait le stress. Et jamais, quel que soit son degré de génie, aucun homme n'égalerait jamais la nature, qui savait créer de si belles criques aux eaux cristallines que leur seule vue vous coupait le souffle. Une douce chaleur envahit Kanon. Il aimait ce pays, et il avait fallu qu'il manque de le détruire et le reste de la planète avec pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait été si stupide, vraiment !

- Vous venez ?

- Où ça ?

- On va faire du shopping. Il a plusieurs choses que je veux absolument acheter.

- Et ces choses, vous ne pouvez pas les avoir au Sanctuaire ?

Sa réticence à quitter ce lieu enchanteur devait être palpable.

- Si, mais je ne préfère pas. Tout le domaine serait au courant dans le quart d'heure, et ça n'est pas nécessaire. Mais on reviendra si vous voulez. L'Acropole est là depuis vingt-quatre siècles, elle ne s'envolera pas ...

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une moue comique.

Et malgré lui, il se mit à rire.

Ils déambulèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans Plaka. Lysandre, dont les sandales commençaient à donner d'inquiétants signes d'essoufflement à force de gravir les collines à longueur de temps, se mit en quête d'une nouvelle paire et trouva son bonheur dans une petite échoppe de la rue Adrianou. Avec la rue Ermou, c'était une des deux principales artères commerçantes de la ville, et les touristes, la visite de l'Acropole effectuée à grands coups de mitraillage d'appareils photos, y redescendaient maintenant pour achever une journée bien remplie à la terrasse d'un café.

- Fuyons, suggéra Lysandre fort prudemment.

Ils trouvèrent dans un endroit plus calme près de l'Agora, à l'égard de la cohue, pour boire un verre au frais. A peine étaient-ils installés que Lysandre se releva.

- Vous pouvez me commander un jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- Pas loin, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Juste une petite course de rien du tout à faire.

C'est bien connu, en matière de shopping, les hommes et les femmes n'ont pas la même conception de l'expression « pas longtemps ». Pour les premiers, cela signifie trois minutes, montre en main, passage à la caisse et emballage-cadeau compris. Pour les secondes, ça peut varier de l'éternité à ... l'éternité. Kanon se résigna à boire son café sans l'attendre. C'était ça ou le boire froid. Tant pis si elle lui reprochait après de ne pas avoir patienté. Il n'aimait pas le café froid.

Il attendit donc calmement, dans la mi-ombre, regardant les moineaux picorer le moindre reste de table qui leur tombait sous le bec. Le bruit des voitures ne parvenait que très assourdi à ses oreilles. Athènes avait une réputation de ville bruyante , injustement décernée par des gens qui ignoraient l'existence de ces petits nids de tranquillité, pour le plus grand bonheur des otoctones d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans son fauteuil, tête rejetée en arrière, visage offert au soleil et sa longue chevelure glissant presque jusqu'à terre ondulant dans le vent, il fut tiré de ce repos bien mérité par des rires, semblables à des gazouillis d'oiseaux. Il ouvrit un oeil. Il n'était plus seul, trois jeunes femmes venaient de s'installer à la table voisine de la sienne. L'une d'elles, une jolie brune, lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil et sourit. Ne voulant pas passer pour un homme mal élevé, il lui renvoya un sourire neutre et reporta son regarda en direction d'un oiseau qui se démenait à quelques pas de lui, très occupé à déchiqueter un morceau de pain cédé par un touriste généreux.

Les trois jeunes femmes babillèrent pendant un moment. Kanon ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disaient, même s'il les entendait fort bien, bruyantes comme elles étaient. Elles ne parlaient pas grec, mais une langue étrangère avec beaucoup de a et de o. Sans doute des touristes égarées qui étaient arrivées là Dieu seul savait comment. Après un moment passé le nez dans ce qui devait être un guide de voyage à consulter des plans qu'elles retournèrent en tous sens – oui, visiblement, elles ne savaient pas trop où elles étaient – et à se passer ledit livre de l'une à l'autre, elles hélèrent le serveur, à qui elles expliquèrent à grand renfort de gestes et de rires ce qu'elles souhaitaient boire. Une fois le serveur disparu à l'intérieur, elles replongèrent dans leur conversation.

Kanon fut extirpé de sa séance de bronzage en sentant une ombre fondre sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Une des jeunes femmes, la jolie brune qui l'avait regardé quelques minutes auparavant, avait le guide entre les mains. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre qu'elle sollicitait son aide.

- _Scusi_ , commença-t-elle d'une voix gazouillante, _ puo' dirmi dove si trova la Torre dei Venti_ ?

- Euhhhh, balbutia Kanon en se redressant sur son siège. Vous parlez grec ? _Ellinika_ ?

Elle haussa les sourcils en souriant.

- Evidemment, pauvre idiot que tu es. Si elle avait compris le grec, elle t'aurait posé la question en grec. Oh là , là, mon vieux Kanon, dans quel pétrin te voilà encore ...

Les deux autres jeunes femmes vinrent à la rescousse; pas la sienne, mais celle de leur amie.

Au grand désespoir de Kanon, elles non plus ne parlaient pas un mot de grec, elles non plus. Notre pauvre Kanon se retrouva donc cerné de toutes parts par ces charmantes envahisseuses, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elles n'étaient pas aussi féroces qu'Attila et ses Huns, ou une horde mongole, oh non, loin de là. Petites jupes voletant dans le vent en dévoilant des jambes kilométriques, tops décolletés sur d'appétissantes rondeurs, sourires étincelants et oeillades à peine dissimulées, elles représentaient au contraire un danger bien agréable. Kanon sentit comme un micro-climat tropical s'abattre brutalement sur lui. Suivi d'un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son front se perla de fines gouttes de sueur.

- Ne vous gênez pas !, gronda soudain une voix, tel un orage dans ce ciel serein.

- Oh, Lysandre !, s'exclama Kanon d'une voix soulagée. Venez à mon secours !

- A votre secours ?, le railla-t-elle sèchement. Vous n'avez pas l'air en si grand danger que ça !

Le trio caquetant s'était tu à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et elles tiraient une mine aussi sinistre que si on venait de leur annoncer qu'elles allaient recevoir la visite très attentionnée d'un contrôleur fiscal. Bref, que Kanon fût accompagné ne semblait pas du tout faire leurs affaires.

- Ces demoiselles cherchent quelque chose, je crois, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

- Et moi je comprends fort bien ce qu'elles veulent, répliqua Lysandre.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et saisit vivement par le bras la brunette, dont la main s'était , pas si fortuitement que ça, égarée en direction des reins de Kanon. Celle-ci émit un cri de dépit et se cala à l'écart, ayant bien compris que c'en était fini de tout espoir avec cette mégère rousse à proximité.

- Torre dei Venti ?, bredouilla une de ses compagnes pour calmer le jeu.

Lysandre la regarda d'un air mauvais, lui arracha le guide des mains, et le feuilleta à la recherche de la traduction en grec. On aurait entendu voler un papillon. Ce silence pesant fut rompu par un ricanement.

Lysandre écrasa la reliure du guide de voyage à une page précise, et le refila sans ménagement à la fille en le lui fourrant sous le nez.

- La voilà, votre Tour des Vents !

Et d'un geste énervé, elle désigna à l'autre bout de la petite place une tour antique à pans coupés, que rien ne dissimulait aux regards. En deux mots, il fallait être aveugle ou de mauvaise foi pour la manquer. Ou avoir une bonne raison, comme celle de s'y mettre à trois pour draguer un homme seul, qui étalait inconsciemment ses charmes, sans se douter une seule seconde de l'effet produit sur toutes les hormones féminines se promenant dans les parages !

Les trois grâces bafouillèrent un remerciement et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste devant le regard pas vraiment amical que leur décocha Lysandre.

- C'était des anglaises ?, demanda innocemment Kanon qui aurait été bien en peine de faire la différence entre le moldave et l'hindi.

- Non, italiennes, ronchonna Lysandre. Des louves romaines qui chassent en meute...

- Hein ?

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, et au vu de sa mine, mieux valait ne pas insister.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?, devina-t-il.

- Non ! Et pourtant j'ai visité toutes les boutiques du quartier !, soupira-t-elle. Tant pis, je serai obligée de prospecter au Sanctuaire; j'aurais préféré éviter ça, mais je n'ai guère le choix ... Mais dites, vous êtes toujours aussi timoré avec les filles ?

- Euh ...

Lysandre leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas croyable ...

Elle piocha quelques pièces dans son sac et les déposa sur la table, et s'éloigna.

- Vous ne buvez pas votre jus d'orange ?, lui demanda Kanon resté piqué là. Hé, attendez-moi ! Au fait, ça veut dire quoi "timoré " ...?

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Kanon eut la surprise, en se levant, de trouver Lysandre dans la cuisine, déjà debout. D'ordinaire, il était toujours le premier levé afin de profiter de la fraîcheur du matin pour travailler.

Et ce n'était pas le petit-déjeûner qui était posé sur la table. Ou plutôt, si, il y était, mais pas seul. Près des tasses et des tartines de pain grillé se trouvaient des livres, des feuilles et des crayons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, s'écria Kanon.

- Votre salle de classe. Asseyez-vous !

- Non !

Lysandre fut décontenancée autant que chagrinée par sa réponse, dite sur un ton pour le moins brusque.

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

- La seule chose que je veux, c'est que vous vous mêliez de ce qui vous regarde !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Lysandre au bord des larmes.

Le repas du midi fut pris en silence comme si un mur invisible séparait en deux la table. D'un côté Lysandre, les yeux rougis, de l'autre Kanon, picorant rageusement dans son assiette, le regard fuyant.

Ce ne fut qu'au dessert – une compote de pêches parfumées à la cannelle et à la vanille, dont Kanon raffolait – que la jeune femme se décida à crever l'abcès.

- Kanon ...

Il fit la sourde oreille.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Je ne pensais pas faire mal. Je voulais juste vous aider.

- De quel droit régentez-vous ma vie ?, lui répondit-il d'un ton rogue en la fixant durement.

- Je voulais vous aider, répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai bien vécu sans vous jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à lire ! Quelle utilité après tout ?

- Quelle utilité ?

- Oh, je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! Que si vous n'étiez pas là, je serais incapable de m'en sortir avec cette saleté de paperasse que tous ces maudits services s'entêtent à m'envoyer, c'est ça ? Ca vous amuse, je parie, de me savoir si dépendant de vous ? De me montrer que vous êtes plus intelligente que moi ?

- C'est ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi ? Que je veux vous dominer, vous rabaisser ? Vous ne comprenez rien du tout !

- Non, je ne comprends rien. Je suis un imbécile qui ne sait ni lire ni écrire.

- Cessez ce petit jeu, avec moi ça ne prend pas !, s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Vous savez à quoi vous me faites penser ?

- Non, mais vous qui savez tout allez me le dire ..., enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- A ces champs, quand vous êtes arrivé ici.

Kanon ne s'attendait pas à être comparé à un champ, et l'étonnement fit retomber sa colère.

- Vous vous souvenez ? Ils étaient en friche depuis des années, inexploitables, personne n'aurait rien pu en tirer. Vous êtes arrivé, vous avez travaillé dur, longtemps, mais vous en avez tiré le meilleur, ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fait. Maintenant, dites-moi si ça en valait la peine, ou pas !

Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine. Et chaque matin en regardant son petit royaume comme il l'appelait secrètement, il se sentait envahi de fierté.

- Vous avez un potentiel énorme, Kanon. Personne jusqu'ici ne vous a donné votre chance, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne croyait pas en vous. C'est parce que vous, vous ne croyez pas en vous. Votre frère Saga voulait vous apprendre à écrire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui au Palais. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais avant ça, c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui était à l'écoute des autres. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour. C'est vous qui avez refusé son aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua Kanon d'une voix sourde en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son temps avec moi. C'était quelqu'un de très cultivé, mon frère. Il parlait plusieurs langues couramment, il était fort en tout.

Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette seule évocation.

- Il n'aurait pas perdu son temps avec vous. Et on n'est pas un idiot parce qu'on ne parle pas la moitié des langues de la planète. On est un idiot quand on refuse une main tendue... Vous avez une deuxième chance, Kanon. Ne la rejetez pas par fierté mal placée.

Lysandre saisit une feuille de papier et un stylo restés proximité, et les lui tendit.

- S'il vous plaît... donnez-vous cette chance. Elle ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

Il fit la moue, réfléchit un instant, puis prit la feuille et le stylo d'une main hésitante.

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, hein ?

- Jamais quand quelque chose me tient à coeur, non. On commence ?

Elle posa un livre près de lui.

- C'est ça que vous cherchiez l'autre jour à Athènes ?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Il y a peu de personnes qui parlent encore le grec ancien comme ici dans la vie de tous les jours ...

- Ca veut dire que ... vous l'avez eu ici, ce livre ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Mais alors ... tout le monde est au courant ?, s'inquiéta Kanon.

Il se crispa. Le Sanctuaire tout entier devait savoir qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu acheter un livre pour l'apprentissage de la lecture, la nouvelle allait faire le tour du domaine comme une traînée de poudre. Plus jamais il n'oserait descendre à Rodorio !

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai pris mes précautions, sourit-elle.

- Vos précautions ? Comment ça ?

- Ca, vous ne le saurez pas. J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, non ? Bon, cet alphabet, on se penche dessus, ou on prend un café avant ?

* * *

** A suivre ... **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui pour une fois n'a pas trop traîné à venir, non ? Je ne suis plus TRES lente, je suis seulement LENTE. Y'a de la progression, non ? J'en profite pour remercier l'adorable Isabella, qui a corrigé mon italien ( désolée, pas pu mettre l'accent grave sur le o ! ) et qui aura reconnu mon petit clin d'oeil à sa belle ville ... Merci aussi à VampireNoPandora pour ses conseils toujours avisés, et à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews et m'encouragent ... ! A bientôt ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 13 **

* * *

Tous les matins, Kanon et son professeur improvisé passèrent donc une heure à étudier avec en main une tasse de café indispensable pour affronter l'épreuve. La jeune femme avait jugé préférable d'avoir devant elle un Kanon frais et dispos, plutôt qu'un élève fourbu par une journée de travail, qui ne l'aurait écoutée que d'une oreille. Dans la journée, entre deux tâches ménagères, elle préparait la leçon du lendemain, et sur une feuille, rédigeait un résumé que Kanon pouvait emporter avec lui dans les champs. Ainsi, dès qu'il s'accordait une pause, il pouvait réviser en un coup d'oeil, et le soir, en général, lorsqu'ils reprenaient rapidement ensemble la leçon du matin, elle était déjà digérée.

Passé le premier moment d'affolement somme toute normal, Kanon eut maintes émotions en découvrant les subtilités de la langue grecque. Rien que l'alphabet s'avéra être un véritable casse-têtes. Quel esprit était suffisamment tordu pour avoir inventé deux o et trois i différents ? Il maîtrisait la prononciation, évidemment, puisque pour tous ces o et i en surnuméraire elle était identique, mais sur le papier lequel choisir ? C'était une autre affaire ... et immanquablement il choisissait le mauvais. Et quelque effort qu'il fît pour mémoriser les mots, pour le restant de ses jours ses écrits seraient truffés d'une orthographe invraisemblable. Agacé au début, il en prit rapidement son parti, et Lysandre, qui ne demandait pas un miracle, ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet, pour une fois.

Le principal écueil fut le dressage de cette bête sauvage qu'est un stylo pour le débutant, qu"il soit enfant ou adulte. Il fallait dire les choses tout net : Kanon avait une écriture atroce, à la limite du lisible. Il avait beau se concentrer, au fil des jours aucun progrès ne se fit sentir. Un matin, tandis qu'il s'emparait, gonflé de bonne volonté, de son stylo, Lysandre le regarda faire d'un air perplexe, sourcils froncés.

- Changez de main, pour voir, murmura-t-elle.

- De main ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis . Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais obéit.

- Alors ?, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est plus facile de cette main-là.

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ... vous êtes gaucher !

- Gaucher ? Mais Saga était droitier !, protesta Kanon.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jumeaux que vous faites tout exactement de la même façon. Ca vous contrarie tant que ça, de ne pas être comme lui ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

Il disait la vérité, c'était un sentiment confus dans son esprit. Ses rapports avec Saga avaient toujours été si étranges. D'un côté, il voulait désespérément ressembler à ce frère tant admiré, et de l'autre il ressentait cette fascination comme un carcan. Sa présence autrefois avait été aussi lourde que son absence à présent. C'était son jumeau, et il n'était même pas sûr de bien le connaître. Il repensa à cette lettre, qu'il avait trouvée dans sa chambre. Quand l'avait-il écrite ? Et que disait-elle ? Il avait hâte de le savoir. Lysandre n'avait pas eu tort de refuser de la lui lire, c'était une sacrée motivation que d'y parvenir par lui-même, même s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Peut-être quelque chose d'important, mais peut-être rien du tout. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

Il agrippa son stylo, motivé comme jamais, et se remit au travail, prêt à affronter tous les o et les i de la création. Ca n'était pas quelques traits malhabiles sur un bout de papier qui allaient le faire reculer.

* * *

Kanon expérimenta quelques semaines plus tard une situation qui devait rester dans sa mémoire à la fois comme un des pires et un des plus beaux instants de toute sa vie, et jamais il ne parvint à l'évoquer sans un frisson, ni une bouffée de chaleur.

Tout débuta pourtant d'une manière fort banale, et rien ne pouvait présager de la suite.

C'était une journée comme les autres. Lysandre était partie à Rodorio faire du shopping avec Milo – enfin, Choupinet !- et ne rentrait que tard dans la soirée , lui était occupé dans ses champs à faire il ne savait plus bien quoi, mais rien d'extraordinaire en tout cas, et non loin de lui, le très lymphatique Yorgios était fort occupé à philosopher, autrement dit à ne rien faire, comme à son habitude. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, pas un souffle de vent, même les cigales étaient à peu près calmes ( c'est à dire qu'on arrivait encore à s'entendre hurler ) , bref rien ne semblait vouloir changer le cours de cette journée si semblable à tant d'autres avant elle, et à tant d'autres après elle.

Il fallut peu, si peu pour que les choses prennent un tour nettement moins serein. En l'occurence, un craquement au bas du dos de Yorgios lorsque celui-ci allongea le bras pour attirer à lui sa meilleure amie – sa bouteille d'ouzo. Kanon ne l'entendit pas, bien sûr, mais Yorgios, pas méditerranéen pour rien, soutint bec et ongles que ça avait été un craquement formidable, " à en mourir " selon ses propres termes. A n'en pas douter le premier tour de rein de l'histoire de l'humanité ! Kanon soupira d'abord, sceptique sur l'intensité du mal, puis revint à plus de sérieux en constatant qu'il souffrait réellement. Sûrement pas autant qu'il le prétendait, mais quand même suffisamment pour s'inquiéter.

- Tu veux aller t'allonger ?, proposa-t-il.

- M'allonger ? J'y suis, allongé ! , rouspéta Yorgios, dents serrées.

- Je veux dire, sur un lit. Tu serais mieux que par terre sous un arbre, non ?

- Il faudrait déjà que je puisse bouger !

- Je vais t'aider ...

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, avec un Yorgios soufflant et geignant qu'il " allait crever " sur place.

- Oh, mon gars, va chercher un pope à Rodorio, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas mourir sans que mes "affaires" soient en ordre.

Kanon manqua de s'étrangler de rire.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de mort causée par un tour de rein. Cela dit, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu peux bien avoir à confesser...

Du fond de son agonie, Yorgios trouva la force de revenir à la vie et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Ca n'est pas tes affaires !

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu vas aggraver ton cas.

Il en aurait fallu plus pour vexer Kanon. Surtout qu'il imaginait la tête de Lysandre rentrant et découvrant son ennemi préféré vautré sur la banquette du salon, confortablement calé par une légion de coussins. Elle allait apprécier.

- Bon, je vais devoir aller chercher un médecin, soupira-t-il.

Là, ça devenait beaucoup moins drôle, d'un coup. Surtout parce que le médecin en question s'appelait Mu. Et qu'il n'était pas précisément en bons termes avec lui. Il avait encore en mémoire leur petite conversation au dispensaire, durant laquelle le Bélier, que beaucoup considéraient comme un gentil agneau, lui avait jeté ses torts au visage avec une violence dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, et ça avait été d'autant plus douloureux que Mu avait raison. Depuis, il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, sauf par Chryséis, et c'était bien assez. Il ne brûlait donc pas d'impatience de le revoir, loin s'en fallait. Un instant, l'idée vint à son esprit que le Bélier pourrait refuser de soigner Yorgios, mais il l'en chassa aussitôt. Il l'avait bien soigné, lui, quand Sorrento l'avait livré au Sanctuaire, alors qu'il devait bien davantage souhaiter le voir mort qu'en vie.

Il s'était posé la question pour rien, car quand il arriva au dispensaire, ce fut pour trouver Mu absent. Seule Chryséis était là, penchée sur un dossier.

- Tiens, une vieille connaissance !

- Oh Chryséis ! Je suis content de vous voir, mais c'est Mu que je cherchais.

- Il est à Athènes pour la journée. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est mon ami Yorgios, il s'est blessé au dos. Il semble souffrir pas mal, mais...

- Aïe. Bon, je prends mes instruments et on va voir ça ?

Elle se leva, et saisit sa sacoche, poussant devant elle son énorme ventre.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il habite dans la montagne, juste à côté de moi ! Dans votre état, vous ne comptez quand même pas monter là-haut ?

- Pas le choix, je suis toute seule. Myrto est sortie me faire une petite course. Je vais lui laisser un mot pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et sache où me trouver si besoin est.

- Vous ne pouvez pas appeler Mu ? Il est télépathe, non ? Il vous entendrait, et il peut se téléporter.

Pas la peine de le déranger pour si peu, il fait passer les oraux à ses étudiants en herboristerie, répondit-elle en griffonnant sur un bloc-notes quelques lignes à l'attention de l'adolescente qui lui servait d'assistante. Je ne suis pas surchargée de travail, les apprentis ont cours aujourd'hui, alors à moins d'un accident de stylo, ça risque de rester calme. Mais ne faites pas cette tête, Kanon. Je devine à quoi vous pensez, mais oui, il vient avec nous. Je ne dois accoucher que dans un mois ! En plus, il ne s'agite pas trop en ce moment, pourvu que ça dure! Vous prenez ma sacoche ?

* * *

Il fallait reconnaître que pour une femme enceinte de près de huit mois, Chryséis possédait une forme étonnante. Kanon prit tout de même garde, malgré sa hâte de retrouver Yorgios resté tout seul là-haut, à ne pas marcher trop vite.

- Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille que vous allez avoir ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mu et moi voulons avoir la surprise. Je me demande quand même de quelle couleur ils seront ..., continua-t-elle, pensive.

- Ses yeux ?

Kanon sourit. C'était curieux, cette obsession des mères sur la couleur des yeux de leur enfant.

- Non, ses points de vie sur son front. Ceux de Mu sont carmin, mais ceux de son maître étaient violets d'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Je me demande ce qui détermine ça, la génétique ou le hasard ? Il faudra que je me renseigne !

- Vous avez encore un mois pour ça !

Il songea plus tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire ...

- C'est clair, c'est une lombalgie. Autrement dit, un joli tour de rein. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Quelques jours de repos forcé et vous serez comme neuf, diagnostiqua Chryséis.

- Tu vois, tu survivras encore quelque temps, rajouta Kanon, ironique.

Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, Lysandre se plia de rire. Yorgios passant le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire, le repos prescrit ne pouvait guère être plus forcé que d'habitude. Pas plus d'ailleurs que le "bobo" comme elle le qualifia ironiquement ( mesquinement, selon Yorgios ) ne pouvait être considéré comme un accident du travail. Tous deux passèrent donc deux semaines à s'envoyer de charmantes amabilités sur le sujet, Yorgios ayant spontanément et unilatéralement décidé de rallonger son congé-maladie sous prétexte d'éviter tout risque de rechute. En vérité, c'était pour profiter davantage des talents culinaires de Lysandre, mais même sous la torture il ne l'aurait pas avoué.

- Bon, je redescends, maintenant, dit Chryséis en rangeant ses instruments. On pourrait avoir besoin de moi, sait-on jamais.

- Je vous raccompagne. Désolé de vous avoir fait monter jusqu'ici pour si peu.

Le " si peu " émit une exclamation outrée sur son lit – enfin, sa banquette – de douleur. Vraiment ses souffrances comptaient pour peu de choses ! Monde égoïste !

Kanon prit la sacoche de Chryséis et tous deux sortirent.

- Vous avez une superbe vue d'ici, Kanon. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue, ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté d'un spectacle pareil, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant des yeux la mer grise des oliviers, et tout en bas, les toits rouges de Rodorio. C'est ici que vous avez grandi, avec votre frère ? Je comprends que vous y soyez attaché, et que ... oooooooh !

Chryséis se figea soudain, se prenant le ventre à deux mains, l'air troublé.

- Quoi, "oooooh" ?, la questionna Kanon, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

Il la prit par le bras, prêt à la soutenir si besoin était.

- Oh, si , ça va très bien , c'est juste que ... je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux !

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

- Que je vais accoucher !

Kanon la dévisagea sans comprendre, et éclata de rire.

- Vous me faites marcher ! Oh, Chryséis ...

Mais elle ne riait pas. Pas du tout. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, non, vous ne me feriez pas ça, pas vous ! Vous n'allez pas accoucher maintenant ?

- Eh bien ...

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que c'était pour dans un mois !

- Ca n'est pas réglé comme du papier à musique, il arrive que ça soit un peu plus tôt, et c'est un gros bébé, d'après les derniers examens. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était calme ces derniers jours, c'est courant avant l'accouchement.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous rappelez de ça ? Il est un peu tard !

- Inutile de paniquer !

- De paniquer ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je paniquerais, hein ? Dites-moi ? Vous me dites que vous allez accoucher ici, au milieu de nulle part, sans sage-femme, sans matériel, avec un invalide souple comme un tronc d'arbre en train de squatter le canapé, non, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je paniquerais !

- Je suis aussi sage-femme !, lui rappela Chryséis.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe, parce que moi, non, figure-vous ! D'abord, vous êtes sûre que ça n'est pas des contractions, tout simplement ?

- Vu l'état de ma robe, je crois qu'on peut éliminer cette hypothèse. Et ... oooooh, ça recommence ...

- Il faut retourner à Rodorio le plus vite possible, alors ?

- Je crois que ça n'est pas la peine de rêver. Tant mieux, ça va être un accouchement express, parti comme c'est ... Oh, bon sang, ce que ça fait mal !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça va être pour bientôt ?

- Le temps entre les contractions est très rapproché. Pour un premier accouchement, c'est un coup de chance !

- Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, pensa Kanon, qui se taxa aussitôt d'égoïsme. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, dans l'affaire. Quoique. Chryséis semblait nettement plus rassurée que lui. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer !

Il posa la sacoche à terre – elle n'allait pas s'envoler.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je peux m'allonger ?

- Euh, oui.

Ils retournèrent à la maison à petits pas, et Kanon guida Chryséis vers la chambre de Saga, sans prêter attention aux interrogations de Yorgios cloué à sa banquette, et l'installa sur le lit recouvert à la va-vite d'un drap tout frais. Elle se laissa aller, visiblement soulagée.

- Mu ! Il faut l'appeler !, s'écria soudain Kanon.

Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, il se serait presque coupé le bras pour ne pas le voir, et qu'à présent il était prêt à lui déployer le tapis rouge avec bonheur !

- Vous avez raison. Je vais lui lancer un appel télépathique, il n'aura qu'à se téléporter jusqu'ici.

Les Dieux soient loués !

Kanon s'effondra au pied du lit, ivre de soulagement. Il se voyait mal jouer les matrones improvisées, heureusement que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre !

Ses beaux espoirs s'enfuirent à tire-d'aile en voyant Chryséis s'assombrir.

- C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à atteindre Mu.

- Comment ça ? Il est trop loin ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà réussi à entrer en communication avec lui alors qu'il était à Jamir, et la distance était bien plus importante. A mon avis, il a dû bloquer son cosmos pour ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il fait passer les oraux à ses élèves.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'allais accoucher aujourd'hui.

- Mais il est médecin, non ?

- Médecin, oui, pas voyant !, s'énerva Chryséis. C'est ma faute, pas la sienne, je n'aurais pas dû monter ici.

Une contraction l'interrompit, et les ramena tous les deux sur terre. Ce n'était pas le moment de polémiquer.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On peut peut-être essayer avec votre cosmos ? Ce sera plus puissant que la télépathie ...

- Chouette idée, songea Kanon. En tant qu'ennemi public numéro un, si j'active mon cosmos d'un seul coup sans raison, tout ce que le Sanctuaire compte d'or va s'imaginer des choses et me tomber sur le poil avant que j'aie eu le temps de me justifier ! Cela dit, dans tous ces braves garçons, il s'en trouve sans doute un qui aura des talents cachés de sage-femme ?

Il obéit et attendit, le coeur battant ... et rien ne se produisit. Ni or, ni Mu ne firent leur apparition.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tous en train de faire passer des oraux !, s'exclama-t-il, enragé. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient ? A la vitesse de la lumière, ça ne prend pas trois heures pour venir de Rodorio ! Ni d'Athènes ! Ils se sont arrêtés boire un coup en route pour fêter ça ou quoi ?

- Calmez-vous, suggéra Chryséis. On va se débrouiller sans eux.

- Evidemment ! On s'amuse comme des petits fous ! J'ai presque envie de dire qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

- Rassurez-vous, ça n'a rien de compliqué. Laissons faire la nature. Les maternités n'ont pas toujours existé, depuis les débuts de l'humanité les femmes ont bien dû faire avec ce dont elles disposaient, et le plus souvent ça se résumait à rien. Et des milliards de femmes sur cette planète n'ont toujours pas accès à un hôpital, quelquefois même à un médecin.

- Et s'il y a des complications ?

- On avisera à ce moment-là. Ca va, vous n'allez pas tomber dans les pommes au moins ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. On commence par quoi ?

- Vous avez des serviettes de toilette propres, quelque chose dans le genre ? De l'eau chaude aussi. Faites-en bouillir, ça sera mieux. Et il va falloir vous laver les mains aussi, c'est très important. Ne lésinez pas sur le savon !

Kanon lui obéit avec des gestes fébriles sous les yeux d'un Yorgios qui se demandait bien quel était tout ce remue-ménage, Kanon ayant oublié jusqu'à sa présence, et quelques minutes plus tard, il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Il avait raflé tous les draps et serviettes de bain sur lesquelles il pouvait mettre la main.

- Respirez profondément, lui conseilla une Chryséis parfaitement détendue en dépit des contractions qui la faisaient se tordre de plus en plus fréquemment.

- Je fais ce que je peux !, trépigna Kanon.

Le bébé commence à descendre.

- Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien, on laisse les choses se faire normalement. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal, si ?

- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de choses dans mon existence qui ne se sont pas passées comme prévu ! J'ai l'impression que je me traîne une poisse phénoménale.

- Vous savez remonter le moral ...

- Désolé ! Mais j'ai l'impression que le vôtre est meilleur que le mien ...

La petite boutade involontaire de Kanon les détendit un peu tous les deux. Ils laissèrent un moment s'écouler. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées. Chryséis faisait des efforts pour ne pas crier et impressionner davantage Kanon qui n'en menait pas large.

- Aidez-moi à me mettre debout.

- Hein ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais. La pesanteur va aider le bébé à descendre. Et ça va faciliter les contractions sans être pour autant plus douloureux.

Rien qu'à imaginer la scène, Kanon sentit la tête lui tourner.

- J'ai déjà mis au monde pas mal de bébés, si ça peut vous rassurer. Et vous vous débrouillez comme un chef. On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

- Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais que ça reste une expérience unique !

- Ca ne peut pas nuire sur un CV, rit-elle en serrant les dents. Aidez-moi à marcher un peu.

Il se passa plus d'une heure pendant laquelle Kanon maintint Chryséis sous les aisselles par précaution, tandis que celle-ci déambulait dans la pièce.

- Assez, maintenant. Ca devient difficile. C'est le signe qu'il est descendu suffisamment. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir. Avez-vous des coussins pour me caler le dos ?

- Euh ... oui, attendez !

Il disparut, et Chryséis entendit quelques secondes plus tard un grognement.

- Hé !

- Désolé, mon vieux, j'ai besoin de ça, cas de force majeure !

- Espèce de barbare, hurla Yorgios indigné.

Kanon réapparut, les bras encombrés de coussins, et sans l'ombre d'un remords sur le visage.

- Ca va aller ?

- Un ou deux, ça suffisait. Pauvre Yorgios !

- Bah, il survivra, il est coriace.

Il installa Chryséis selon ses directives.

- Normalement, vous n'avez plus rien à faire jusqu'à ce que j'expulse le bébé. Maintenant retournez vous laver les mains. Et ne touchez à rien qui pourrait les contaminer, d'accord ? C'est important, ma vie peut en dépendre.

Son visage était grave. Kanon comprit qu'elle était beaucoup plus inquiète que ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître jusqu'à présent. Sa gorge se noua.

- Chryséis ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- J'ai peur. Non, rectification, : je suis mort de trouille.

Elle sourit, émue par sa confidence.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Kanon.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver ...

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et si vous perdez connaissance, se retint-il de dire, si les choses tournent mal, si l'enfant ne peut pas sortir, si vous faites une hémorragie, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, vous regarder mourir ? Oh mon Dieu ! Athéna, aidez-moi !

Il en aurait pleuré tellement il se sentait désemparé.

Chryséis devina son affolement, et s'empressa de le distraire.

- Allez-y. Ca devrait être vite fait.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une contraction plus forte que les autres la fit crier.

- Pas de panique, c'est normal, lui dit-elle quand le plus gros de la douleur fut passé. Courage, ça sera bientôt fini.

Kanon se sentit un peu minable. C'était Chryséis qui accouchait, mais c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré ! Il se réfugia dans la salle de bains et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, même s'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, jamais il ne pourrait affronter le regard de Mu.

Chryséis criait dans la chambre, et il se lava les mains le plus parfaitement et le plus rapidement possible avant de retourner près d'elle. Il la trouva couchée sur le côté gauche.

- Ca ne va pas ?, murmura-t-il en essayant de masquer sa panique.

- Si, si, ne vous en faites pas. C'est une position qui permet de bien oxygéner le bébé, c'est tout. Hé, faites attention, gardez bien les mains en l'air !

Kanon sursauta, et releva les bras comme si une main invisible l'avait brûlé avec un fer chauffé à blanc.

Le reste du travail se fit relativement vite selon les critères d'un observateur extérieur, mais pour Kanon et Chryséis, ce fut interminable. Pour un premier accouchement ( pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! ), les choses se passèrent normalement cependant et lorsque Kanon reçut entre ses mains le nouveau-né, il faillit tourner de l'oeil de soulagement. Fort heureusement, il garde assez d'esprit pour se forcer à respirer et après quelques secondes, tout se stabilisa. Plus tard, il se souvint à peine avoir soulevé délicatement l'enfant par un pied et lui avoir mis une claque dans le dos pour le forcer à crier, et par là-même à respirer, puis l'avoir enveloppé dans une serviette avant de le donner à Chryséis. Puis il s'effondra en sanglots irrépressibles. Toute la tension nerveuse de ces dernières heures retombait d'un coup.

- Merci Kanon, fit la voix de Chryséis, lontaine.

- Pas de quoi, hoqueta-t-il en s'étranglant de rire. Ce fut un plaisir ... Au fait, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder, je manque encore un peu de pratique.

- Un garçon, répondit Chryséis avec une infinie tendresse. Avec des points de vie écarlate, comme son père ...

Elle avait posé le nouveau-né sur son sein, et caressait doucement sa tête recouverte d'un léger duvet châtain foncé.

- Par contre, il a ma couleur de cheveux ...

- Il est magnifique, fit Kanon, la gorge nouée. J'en connais un qui va avoir une drôle de surprise en rentrant ...

- Oui ...

Ils se turent, subjugués par la magie de l'instant. Soudain, Kanon sursauta.

- On a oublié de couper le cordon !

- Laissez, ça n'a aucune importance, mieux vaut trop tard que trop tôt. Mu le fera. Il va bien finir par rentrer ? Dommage pour lui, il aura tout manqué.

- Hmm ... Si vous le permettez, je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air dehors.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Allez-y, vous le méritez.

Il se mit debout péniblement, vidé de ses forces comme il était. Yorgios, dans le salon, ne cacha ni sa joie ...

- Ah, enfin !

... ni son mécontement.

- Tes manières envers un grand malade sont un peu cavalières, mon gars !

- Désolé ...

- Quand même !

- ... mais je ne vois aucun grand malade ici.

Yorgios se renfrogna et se recala sur un des coussins qu'il avait pu sauver lors de la razzia du jeune homme.

- Tu pourrais quand même expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et que font ces gens dehors ?

- Des gens ? Quels gens ?

Kanon ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à la porte, en proie à un terrible doute.

Qui se confirma.

Sur la terrasse, assis en tailleur, se tenaient quatre chevaliers d'or très occupés ... à jouer aux cartes.

- Shaka ! Aiolia ! Aldébaran ! Milo !

- Oh tiens, salut !, bafouilla le Lion avec un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Shaka garda un silence très caractéristique de sa personne, tandis que le Scorpion, pour ne pas changer lui non plus, se contenta de lui jeter un regard de travers qui n'avait rien de doux.

- Vous étiez là ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire ..., argua le Taureau.

- Vous avez senti l'appel de mon cosmos, vous êtes venus, et vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Comment t'expliquer ... ? Tu te débrouillais si bien , on n'a pas voulu t'interrompre, reprit le Lion.

- C'est exactement ça, conclut Shaka d'un ton docte et sans le moindre remords. On aurait gêné.

- Une naissance contre le nombre de morts qu'il a sur la conscience, il n'est pas près d'équilibrer les deux plateaux de la balance, lâcha Milo.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !, le coupa Kanon, très remonté.

Mais un autre avait pris les devants. Un grand coup sur le crâne de la part d'Aiolia envoya prestement le Scorpion aux abonnés absents.

Kanon sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Ces lâches, qui se permettaient de lui donner des leçons et de le prendre de haut, l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort ( enfin, pas si triste que ça, mais quand même !). Un bon Golden Triangle et un petit séjour de deux ou trois semaines à gamberger entre deux dimensions, voilà tout ce qu'ils méritaient ! Ou un petit rayon satanique histoire de leur faire vivre ce par quoi il était passé ! Mais le mépris l'emporta sur la colère.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir interrompu votre partie, siffla-t-il, venimeux, en leur tournant le dos.

- Pas de mal, rit le Taureau. Mais dis donc, Shaka, c'est normal que tu m'aies refilé un troisième as de carreau ?

- Tu dois faire erreur, fit le plus innocemment du monde Sa Béatitude prise en flagrant délit de tricherie.

( Le Taureau faisait effectivement erreur : en fait, c'était le quatrième. )

- Déguerpissez de chez moi, tous autant que vous êtes, hurla Kanon de toute la force de ses poumons, intensifiant son cosmos sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était furieux.

Le résultat de ce laisser-aller cosmique ne se fit pas attendre. Dans la nanoseconde qui suivit, la forme altière du Bélier se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda-t-il posément.

- Ah tiens, tu tombes bien , toi. Ca y est, tu es rentré d'Athènes ? C'était intéressant, ce que t'ont raconté tes étudiants ? Tu n'y es pas allé trop dur sur la notation, j'espère ?

- Mais ..., balbutia Mu qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, et pour cause. Hééééé !

Kanon venait de l'empoigner par la tunique et le traînait dans la maison manu militari.

- Viens donc par là !

Il le jeta sans cérémonie à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

- Je te présente ton fils ! Et la prochaine fois que tu es en instance d'être papa, je t'attache au pied du dispensaire, pigé, espère de père indigne ?

Mais Mu ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux ronds, il fixait sans encore bien réaliser Chryséis, au bord de la crise de rire ou de larmes, ou des deux, elle ne savait pas très bien, et le bébé vagissant qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ... comment se fait-il ... ?

- Il se fait que j'ai essayé de te contacter, mais que tu avais bloqué ton cosmos, bougre d'idiot ! Et que les quatre tire-au-flanc qui sont affalés sur ma terrasse à taper du carton m'ont bien laissé me dépatouiller tout seul de la situation. Maintenant, si jamais tu as besoin d'une sage-femme intérimaire, tu sais où me trouver, okay ?, hurla-t-il d'une voix excédée.

Et cette foudroyante déclaration fut suivie du bruit de la chute d'un corps.

- Oups, s'écria Aldébaran en haussant deux sourcils broussailleux.

Shaka, à côté de lui, soupira, énervé, et profita de la belle opportunité que les autres avaient le regard tourné vers Kanon, vautré comme un cachalot échoué sur une plage, pour récupérer discrètement un ou deux as dans le paquet et les dissimuler dans les plis de son sari. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

- Ben d'habitude, c'est l'heureux papa qui s'évanouit, pas la sage-femme... Il ne va pas faire carrière dans la profession, prophétisa Aiolia.

Mais Kanon ne l'entendit pas. La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de glisser dans l'inconscience, ce fut Mu, qui soulevait son fils vers le ciel, les yeux emplis d'un immense bonheur.

* * *

** A suivre ... **

**Ah, tiens , un gros chapitre pour une fois, ça change, hein ? C'est parce que vous le valez bien ... Et j'aime toujours autant recevoir des reviews, au fait. A la prochaine ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 14**

* * *

Lorsque Lysandre revint de Rodorio, il n'y avait plus personne. Mu avait téléporté Chryséis, son héritier et lui-même au dispensaire, et les autres avaient repris le chemin de leur temple en sifflotant ( pour Aiolia et Aldébaran ), en maugréant ( pour Shaka ) et en se frottant un crâne douloureux en ce qui concernait le Scorpion. Aiolia avait certes eu la main un peu lourde, mais au moins Milo s'était tenu calme pendant un bon moment, et dans ce cas précis la fin justifiait largement les moyens.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre après-midi ?, plaisanta Lysandre en déposant des courses sur la table sur laquelle était avachi Kanon, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions. Je parie que vous vous êtes ennuyé sans moi ?

- Oh, pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper. Et j'ai eu de la compagnie.

Il désigna par dessus son épaule Yorgios qui malgré une douleur soi-disant atroce, roupillait allègrement.

Lysandre bondit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

- Oh, si je vous disais...

Et il le lui dit. Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Comme c'est mignon, dommage que je n'aie pas été là !, gémit-elle.

- A qui le dites-vous ! Au fait, on en fait quoi, de lui ?

- Il ne retourne pas chez lui ? Tant qu'à dormir, il peut très bien le faire dans son lit, non ?

Kanon grimaça, sceptique.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, soupira Lysandre. Il reste ici. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire l'aller-retour d'ici à chez lui toutes les heures pour voir s'il n'a besoin de rien. Mais dès qu'il va mieux, hop, il éjecte, hein !

* * *

Yorgios fut donc invité à émigrer vers la chambre de Kanon, où il serait quand même plus au calme que dans la pièce unique qui servait de cuisine, de salon et de salle de classe accessoirement.

Oui, mais ...

Mais il ne restait donc qu'une chambre disponible.

- Je dormirai dans le salon, sur la banquette, décida Kanon.

- Sûrement pas, s'insurgea Lysandre. Vous travaillez dur, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Et c'est un ordre. Quant à moi, je vais préparer votre leçon pour demain.

Oui, chef, bien, chef. Il prit donc son oreiller et obtempéra. Sinon elle était bien capable de passer le restant de la nuit à le tenir éveillé à argumenter sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il dorme ! Et après la rude journée qu'il avait vécue, le sommeil ne fut effectivement pas long à venir. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée

Il avait malgré tout gardé un sommeil léger, vieille habitude prise pendant toutes ces années durant lesquelles il avait vécu constamment sur le qui-vive. Aussi fit-il un bond en sentant une présence.

- Kanon, fit la voix de Lysandre, simple chuchotement dans la semi-obscurité.

- Hmmmm, gémit-il, encore à demi-endormi.

- Poussez-vous...

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Vous prenez toute la place !

- Hein ? Mais ... vous comptez dormir là ?

- Pas le choix ! Cette saleté de banquette est inconfortable au possible, on dirait une planche de fakir en plus coriace ! Allez, poussez-vous, bon sang ! Ou alors je vais devoir dormir sur le plancher ?

Kanon se tassa dans un coin du lit sans rien trouver à répliquer. Elle était comme les chats, il lui fallut un temps infini avant de trouver la position idéale. Lui n'osait même plus respirer, draps remontés jusqu'au menton, les yeux perçant l'obscurité.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Le lendemain, au petit-déjeûner, il affichait une mine de papier mâché. Il s'attaqua en bâillant à sa page quotidienne d'écriture, avec pour seule compagnie une tasse de café assez fort pour dissoudre toute cuiller plongée dedans.

Sa toute nouvelle compagne de lit fit son apparition peu de temps après.

- Bonjour, Kanon. Déjà au travail ? Bien dormi ?

- Hum, comme un loir, grogna-t-il.

- Vous avez une tête affreuse pourtant.

- La faute à qui ?, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. J'aurais mieux fait de dormir sur le canapé.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Vous ronflez.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeein ?, s'enflamma-t-elle.

- Oui, vous ronflez !, insista-t-il.

Quel mal y avait-il à dire la vérité ? Elle ronflait affreusement !

- La galanterie ne vous étouffe pas, décidément !

D'un geste rageur, elle liquida le reste de la cafetière, et s'assit face à lui, la mine fermée.

Et là voilà de mauvaise humeur pour la journée, pensa Kanon, penché sur ses gamma et ses oméga.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ce mot bizarre qu'elle ressortait sans cesse, " galanterie " ? Elle n'avait que ce mot-là dans la vie, ou quoi ? Dès qu'il en saurait assez sur l'alphabet, il faudrait qu'il jette un oeil dans le gros machin bien épais qu'elle avait rapporté de Rodorio. Comment appelait-elle ça, déjà ? Ah oui, un dictionnaire.

Préférant attendre que l'orage passe, aussitôt la dernière ligne péniblement pondue, il prit la clé des champs.

* * *

Kanon s'était plus ou moins attendu à sa visite, sans y croire vraiment.

Il n'avait que brièvement vu Mu la veille, et en avait été plutôt soulagé, d'ailleurs. Pas qu'il le redoutait réellement, mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Ou plutôt si, mais rien d'agréable. On exulte rarement en s'entendant qualifié d'assassin – même si c'était vrai – comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur tête-à-tête au dispensaire il y avait quelques mois de cela. Bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais il restait toujours dans l'expectative quant au sort qu'on lui réservait. La justice divine d'Athéna prenait tout son temps. Etait-ce calculé, ou son sort était-il plus discuté qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord ? Aiolia ne lui était pas foncièrement hostile, ni Aldébaran. Shaka, lui, restait à l'écart de tout le monde, du monde et de ses contingences matérielles, difficile de se faire une opinion à son sujet. En revanche, il n'y avait nul besoin d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que le Scorpion ne délirait pas d'amour envers lui. Quant à Mu, malgré son équité légendaire, le fait qu'il ait trempé dans l'assassinat de son maître vénéré faisait probablement pencher la balance du mauvais côté. Deux pour lui, deux contre, donc. Et Shaka en arbitre. Et la déesse dans tout ça ? Qu'en pensait-elle, elle ?

Il était à quatre pattes, en train de protéger de jeunes plants d'oliviers d'un manchon de grillage destiné à les soustraire à la dent vorace des lapins du coin – un d'eux avait terminé sa brillante carrière de boulotteur frénétique, il figurait au menu du déjeûner – quand entra dans son champ de vision un pied chaussé de fourrure très caractéristique. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour porter des bottes aussi chaudes au Sanctuaire. Tout du moins depuis ces treize dernières années.

- Bonjour Mu, fit-il sans même lever la tête.

- Je te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Dis-moi, comment fais-tu pour supporter ta tenue tibétaine par cette chaleur ?

Cette tentative pour banaliser la conversation tomba à plat. Aiolia aurait ri et répondu quelque chose d'enjoué. Mais pas Mu. Kanon s'assombrit.

- Tout d'abord, peux-tu me dire à qui j'ai affaire ? Au chevalier du Bélier ou au Grand Pope intérimaire ? Si c'est pour m'annoncer ma prochaine exécution, j'aurais espéré quelque chose de plus solennel. Là, c'est quand même un peu cavalier, comme façon de faire.

Il releva la tête et fixa Mu d'un air de défi.

- Ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit Mu d'un ton neutre.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Pour te remercier.

- Et de quoi ?

- Tu le sais, avoir aidé à mettre au monde mon fils.

- Tu te trompes, tu ne me dois rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Ce qui veut dire ...?

Kanon acheva de fixer le manchon de grillage solidement, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il dépassait son interlocuteur d'une bonne demi-tête.

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

Etonné, Mu fronça le nez, mais ne répondit pas.

- Aurais-tu aidé ma mère à accoucher ? Même en sachant qu'elle mettait au monde un monstre comme moi ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait, c'est mon devoir de médecin.

- Non, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ton devoir de médecin, c'est ton devoir d'homme.

Mu ne parut pas apprécier cette mise au point.

- Tu prétends me donner des leçons, sans doute ?

Sa voix était aussi douce que possible, et c'en était d'autant plus dangereux.

- Pas du tout. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi mauvais que par le passé. J'ai certes fait des choses inqualifiables, mais quel homme digne de ce nom aurait refusé son aide à une femme en train de mettre son enfant au monde ? Surtout Chryséis, qui a tant fait pour moi ? Pour qui me prends-tu, Mu du Bélier ?

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant avec effroi qu'il avait haussé le ton plus que de raison. En tant que Grand Pope de fait à défaut de l'être officiellement, Mu tenait son sort dans le creux de sa main, et devait avoir l'oreille d'Athéna, au moins en raison du rôle déterminant dans la bataille contre Saga. Se le mettre à dos pouvait coûter cher, très cher.

Mais en face de lui le visage androgyne du Bélier restait imperturbable. Pour un homme comme Kanon, dont la stratégie dans le passé avait été avant tout de lire dans l'esprit des gens pour mieux les contrôler, c'était terriblement frustrant.

- Alors je suppose que la réponse à ma question sera oui ?

- Quelle question ?

- Veux-tu être le parrain de mon fils ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Chryséis souhaiterait que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant. Après tout, lui et toi êtes en quelque sorte liés à présent...

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

C'était forcer Mu à dévoiler son jeu. Il s'attendait à une remarque acerbe, mais rien ne vint.

- Je ne m'étais pas penché sur la question..., dit-il calmement, bottant en touche.

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a plus enviable comme référence que d'être le filleul de l'ennemi public numéro un du Sanctuaire ?

Nouvel hameçon lancé. Mu parut troublé par la réflexion de Kanon, et fit quelques pas, lui tournant le dos, faisant mine de contempler le point de vue sur Rodorio.

- Chryséis serait déçue si tu n'acceptes pas. Elle y tient vraiment beaucoup.

- Ton fils a un père et une mère. Je ne dirai oui que si les deux sont d'accord.

- Je vois.

Le Bélier souriait, mais Kanon ne parvint pas à décrypter ses sentiments. Etait-il agacé de sa résistance, ou s'imaginait-il qu'il lui forçait la main en posant ses conditions ?

- Dans ce cas, disons que je ne m'y oppose pas, cela te va ? Alors c'est oui ou non ?

Kanon hésitait encore. Pas pour lui, mais pour Chryséis et l'enfant. Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? A vouloir l'aider et malgré la popularité dont elle jouissait, elle risquait d'en payer les conséquences ?

- Alors ?, insista Mu.

Kanon hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Dis à Chryséis que ... que ça me touche beaucoup qu'elle ait pensé à moi, même si je ne suis pas sûr de mériter cet honneur.

- Hmm.

Merveille de neutralité que ce grognement ni hostile ni rassurant du Bélier. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il en connaîtrait plus long sur son sort, à moins que ...

- Dis-moi, Mu ...

Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, mais il voulait savoir.

- Tu sais ce qui m'attend, n'est-ce pas ? Vais-je être jugé bientôt ? Je ne demande pas de clémence particulière sous prétexte que je vais être le parrain de ton fils.

Mu rit doucement.

- Je pensais bien que tu me poserais cette question.

- Je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre, c'est mon droit, non ?

- Rien n'a encore été décidé en ce qui te concerne, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

La bouche de Kanon se tordit de déception.

- Vous comptez me faire mariner encore longtemps ?, s'énerva-t-il. A quoi jouez-vous ?

- Disons que ton dossier est plutôt épais. Son instruction prend du temps...

Kanon comprit à son ton détaché qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Athéna avait bien choisi son représentant à la tête du Sanctuaire : Mu était un fin politique, aussi coriace que feu son maître. Il avait eu tort de se croire plus rusé que lui. A malin, malin et demi ...

- Pour en revenir à ton rôle de parrain, Chryséis et moi donnons une petite fête en l'honneur de notre fils dans une semaine. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ta présence y serait souhaitable. A moins que tu ne comptes te soustraire à tes devoirs à peine promu parrain ?

- Non. J'y serai, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Parfait, trancha Mu. Si tu as peur de te sentir seul, viens avec ta compagne.

- Lysandre n'est pas ma compagne, corrigea Kanon.

- Aucune importance, transmets-lui quand même l'invitation. Vu dans quel état elle a retrouvé ses draps, c'est la moindre des choses ... De toute manière, tu ne seras pas en terre inconnue, tu as déjà rencontré la marraine.

- Ah, qui est-ce ?

- Myrto, notre petite assistante au dispensaire. Une charmante jeune fille très dévouée. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

C'était très vague. Il l'avait entrevue deux ou trois fois là-bas, en train de donner un coup de main à Chryséis, mais à cette époque il était si mal en point aussi bien physiquement que moralement que les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui n'étaient dans ses souvenirs que silhouettes fantomatiques.

- Dans ce cas, à la semaine prochaine.

- Oh, Mu, une dernière chose !, s'écria Kanon, avant que Mu ne se dématérialise.

- Quoi donc ? Comment s'appelle ton ... je veux dire, mon filleul ?

Il avait posé cette question somme toute anodine d'une voix presque joyeuse, mais se raidit soudain devant les yeux de Mu, qui le fixaient d'une intensité presqu'irréelle. Ce n'était plus le Bélier calculateur et insondable qui lui avait fait face pendant toute leur conversation. Le masque était tombé, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il se prit à regretter ses paroles. Mais qu'avait-il dit de mal qui justifiait cette soudaine hostilité ?

La réponse se trouvait dans celle de Mu.

- Il s'appelle Shion, dit-il sans timbre.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais ... c'est non.

Le ton de Milo était ferme, mais pas agressif. Mu baissa la tête. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Milo reposa doucement sur son étagère le bibelot, une petite statuette antique, qu'il était en train d'épousseter. Il ne laissait à personne le soin d'entretenir le temple du Verseau, et quand il n'était pas à l'entraînement ou au cimetière à se recueillir sur la tombe de Camus, il était immanquablement ici. Le Scorpion cultivait avec une rage féroce le souvenir du Verseau. Même après plus de trois ans maintenant, sa blessure semblait toujours aussi à vif. Personne ne savait exactement la nature du lien qui les avait unis. Amis ou amants, Mu ne le savait pas plus que les autres et Milo ne se confiait pas. Il ne lui poserait jamais de questions sur ce sujet trop intime. Si Milo l'abordait un jour, ce qui était peu probable, il l'écouterait, mais jamais il n'en prendrait l'initiative.

- Ca vaut mieux pour l'ambiance, crois-moi, continua Milo. Je n'ai pas précisement une envie dévorante de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui t'a pris de le choisir comme parrain de ton fils.

- Dois-je me justifier? Ou m'excuser de l'avoir fait ?, dit Mu d'une voix amère.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Avoue quand même qu'il y avait des dizaines d'autres choix possibles et bien mieux avisés. Mais tu es libre de choisir qui tu veux, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. C'est une affaire privée ... mais qui peut avoir des conséquences publiques, tu dois t'en rendre compte ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me juge pas mal. Je ne suis pas contre toi.

- Alors que dois-je penser de la promesse que tu m'as fait, ou plutôt forcé à faire, sur la tombe de Camus ?

- Celle de ne pas toucher à Kanon, de me laisser m'en charger ?

- Oui, celle-là, reprit Milo d'un ton douloureux.

- Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, Milo, il est légitime. Mais Kanon n'est pas le seul coupable de la mort de Camus...

- Mais il en est le catalyseur !, s'enflamma le Scorpion. C'est lui qui a soufflé à l'oreille de Saga ces idées de complot, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Sans lui, rien ne serait arrivé ! Saga, Aiolos, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, Shura, et Camus : six chevaliers d'or morts par sa faute !

- Six chevaliers d'or et un Grand Pope, rectifia Mu.

Cette remarque apaisa soudain le Scorpion.

- Pardon, Mu. Je ne pense qu'à moi. J'avais oublié que toi, tu avais perdu ton maître. Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai donné son nom à mon fils ?

Milo sourit.

- Ca l'aurait beaucoup touché. Shion était quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu l'aimais, et pourtant tu veux épargner celui qui a mis dans la main de Saga le poignard qui l'a tué.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Mu.

- Qui t'a dit qu'il serait épargné ?

Le Scorpion se figea, le regard surpris. Mu pressentit sa question.

- Je ne te dirai rien de plus. C'est entre Athéna et moi, et tu n'as pas tous les éléments pour juger. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance. C'est beaucoup exiger, j'en suis conscient. Le feras-tu ?

Milo se retourna, et resta silencieux. D'un doigt distrait, il parcourut les tranches des livres qui s'alignaient sur les étagères. Camus avait été un avide lecteur, et il y en avait des centaines ici.

C'était un non, à l'évidence. Mu serra les dents.

- Donc, tu ne viendras pas ?

- Non. Je préfère m'abstenir. Merci quand même de m'avoir invité, j'apprécie le geste à défaut de pouvoir dire oui.

- Je ne te force pas. Sache seulement que ça nous aurait tous fait très plaisir. Mais je comprends ta décision.

Il marqua une pause, espérant silencieusement que Milo changerait d'avis, mais rien ne vint.

- Il y a conseil demain matin au Palais. Viendras-tu ?

- Hmm.

- Dans ce cas, à demain.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ses pas résonnant sur le marbre du sol.

- Mu !

- Oui ?

- Dépêche-toi de régler le sort de Kanon. La promesse que je t'a faite au cimetière... malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la tenir encore longtemps ... , confessa Milo, la voix étranglée.

Le coeur de Mu se serra. Depuis le début, il avait redouté cette situation : devoir faire un choix entre son coeur et sa raison. Et voilà qu'il était au pied du mur. La guerre avait fait voler la camaraderie entre chevaliers d'or en éclat, la paix était pire encore à gérer, entre ceux comme Aiolia ou Aldébaran qui avaient accepté plus ou moins facilement de tirer un trait sur le passé, et les autres, qui ne voulaient pas. Ou plus exactement, qui ne pouvaient pas pardonner. Lui-même ne savait d'ailleurs plus trop dans quel camp il se situait. Shion avait raison : la _realpolitik_ était un art difficile et douloureux.

D'un pas pesant, il sortit du temple du Verseau, laissant derrière lui un chevalier d'or prisonnier de sa haine, de sa solitude et de sa douleur... juste un homme.

**A suivre ... **

**Oui, oui, je sais, le rythme de publication que j'ai en ce moment ne me ressemble pas ! Moins de 3 semaines entre deux chapitres, pourvu que ça dure ! C'est que j'ai tellement envie d'attaquer la prochaine fic ! Mais en attendant, celle-là devrait avoir une saison 3. Mais plus courte, rassurez-vous :) Allez, soyez adorables comme toujours, laissez-moi des chtites reviews, c'est mon carburant ... A plus !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Grandeur et Déchéance II - Le temps de l'innocence - Chapitre 15**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?, s'écria Kanon.

- Une cravate ! Dites, vous voulez bien arrêter de gigoter ? Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à la nouer ?

- Mais ça m'étrangle !

- Si vous ne cessez pas de vous agiter comme ça, c'est moi qui vous étrangle, compris ?

Kanon soupira. Compris. Comme dans toutes les questions domestiques, il n'aurait pas le dessus sur Lysandre, alors autant se faire une raison dès maintenant.

- C'est obligatoire de porter ce truc ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez fini d'en poser des questions, oui ? Vous êtes le parrain, ça demande un petit effort. Une cravate ça n'est pas la mer à boire, si ?

Il faillit lui répliquer qu'elle était mal placée pour le savoir, les femmes n'en portant pas.

- Et voilàààààààà. Vous êtes beau comme un dieu ! Allez, regardez-vous dans le miroir !

Kanon s'exécuta et glapit de surprise.

- Ca ne va pas du tout !

Et comment, que ça n'allait pas ! Engoncé dans un costume sombre, avec chemise blanche immaculée et cravate assortie à la couleur de ses yeux – Lysandre ne lui avait rien épargné, elle n'avait vraiment aucune pitié - il ressemblait à Julian Solo, ou pire, à ce petit morveux de Sorrento !

- Mais si, ça va ! Vous êtes superbe.

- Mais noooooooooooon !

- Vous êtes d'un pénible !, tonna Lysandre, les poings sur les hanches. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller à cette réception avec votre vieille tenue de tous les jours ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Lysandre leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les mecs ! Vous n'allez pas coller la honte à votre filleul tout neuf, en arrivant à la soirée en son honneur habillé comme un clochard !

- Bah, il s'en fiche, lâcha Kanon, philosophe. La seule chose qui l'intéresse à l'heure actuelle, c'est son prochain biberon.

- De toute manière, ça n'est que pour une soirée.

- A qui le dis-tu, pensa Kanon avec une pointe de jubilation.

Il se promit, sitôt la séance de torture passée, d'oublier à tout jamais au fin fond d'un placard ces maudites fringues qui le faisaient ressembler à un pingouin endimanché.

- Alors on le prend ? Mademoiselle ?

Grognement résigné de Kanon. Pourquoi se donnait-elle la peine de lui poser la question, puisqu'elle avait déjà décidé de la réponse ?

La vendeuse se précipita.

- Madame ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous, vous ?

La jeune femme fit le tour de Kanon, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il fronça les sourcils. Le prenaient-elles pour un âne sur le marché de Rodorio ?

- Monsieur est très élégant !, déclara-t-elle.

- Ah, s'écria Lysandre, satisfaite du verdict.

Puis, réalisant que la jeune femme détaillait un peu plus Kanon qu'il ne seyait à une professionnelle, elle s'assombrit et saisit le jeune homme par le bras.

- Ouste, déshabillage !, ordonna-t-elle en désignant la cabine d'essayage.

Kanon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il en avait sa claque, des costumes, des chemises, des cravates, des chaussures. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Lysandre lui avait fait essayer la moitié de la boutique et franchement, il avait hâte d'aller respirer dehors le bon air ( enfin, passablement pollué, mais il s'en contenterait pour une fois ) d'Athènes.

C'était sans compter avec son don inné pour se tirer une balle dans le pied. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte de la boutique qu'il commit l'erreur fatale.

- Heureuse, j'espère ? Maintenant, ne me dites pas que ma cravate n'est pas harmonisée à la couleur de votre robe !

- Ma robe ? Quelle robe ?

- Ben ... celle que vous allez mettre ?

- Que je vais mettre ? Pourquoi, je suis invitée ?

- Oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

Elle eut ce cri venu du plus profond de son subconscient, expression instinctive de ce gêne féminin transmis depuis la nuit des temps.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Si bien que Kanon vit son chemin de croix vestimentaire rallongé de trois bonnes heures.

* * *

- On va être en retard, ronchonna Kanon pour la énième fois.

Il avait beau l'avoir dit entre ses dents, Lysandre, bien qu'elle traînât cinq bons mètres derrière en claudiquant, avait parfaitement entendu. Pas possible, elle avait une ouïe de chauve-souris, cette fille.

- Je fais ce que je peux, fulmina-t-elle. Si vous croyez que c'est facile de marcher avec des escarpins sur ce fichu sentier plein de caillous !

- Quelle idée aussi de mettre des chaussures avec des talons pareils ...

- Je n'allais quand même pas mettre des bottes de trappeur avec une robe-bustier, non ? Ah, Kanon, vous avez bien un cerveau de mec.

- Ouais, je vous le confirme, renchérit-il avec un sourire narquois en la dévisageant. Je ne me prends pas la tête pour des fringues et je ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures comme vous. Et tenez, hop, ça, ça vire !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa un doigt dans son noeud de cravate, la défit et l'enfouit dans sa poche, avec un profond sentiment de délivrance. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison, cet instrument de torture vestimentaire lui sciait le cou et l'étranglait ! Avec ce machin, il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort allant au gibet. Elle pouvait bien fulminer et tempêter, il était hors de question qu'il le remette.

Mais, ô surprise, elle ne dit rien. Et se mit à le regarder d'un air étrange. Inquiétant.

- Ouvrez deux boutons de la chemise, pour voir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Il obéit en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ?

- Hum, pas mal comme ça.

- Hein ?

- Ca vous donne un petit charme sauvage ...

- " Petit charme sauvage " ?

- Oui.

- Allons bon, j'ai un "charme sauvage", moi ?

- Oui !

- Me voilà dans de beaux draps ...

- Toutes les femmes présentes ce soir vont vous dévorer du regard !

- Je suis bien content d'apprendre ça.

C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie... hormis une cravate . Il avait passé sa vie dans l'ombre de Saga, puis d'Hilda de Polaris et de Poséidon, et pour une fois, il sentait que ça pouvait avoir quelques avantages. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le regard de quelques jolies filles qui l'inquiétait réellement. En revanche, celui de Milo ... il y avait fort à parier que lui serait imperméable à son " charme sauvage "...

- Bon, vous venez ? Ca serait bien d'arriver là-bas avant que mon filleul ne soit en âge de se marier !

- Je fais ce que je peux ...

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle poussa un cri.

- Oh, saleté de caillasse !

Kanon remonta le sentier dans sa direction, énervé. Sans un mot, il la saisit et la souleva de terre comme si elle n'était qu'une plume.

- Mais ... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? J'évite que vous ne passiez la soirée au dispensaire avec une cheville foulée ..., grogna-t-il.

Elle sourit et glissa ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit gloussement ravi.

- Merci, Kanon. Vous êtes bien galant aujourd'hui...

Il ne répondit rien et fronça un sourcil, se demandant si c'était un compliment ou un reproche. Elle et sa fichue galanterie ... Elle n'avait donc que ce mot-là dans la vie ?

* * *

Il appréhendait un peu d'arriver là-bas, pensant que se jetterait un froid dès qu'il franchirait la porte. Bien au contraire, à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il fut happé par Chryséis, passablement plus à l'aise ( et plus mince ) que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- Merci d'avoir accepté d'être le parrain de Shion, s'exclama-t-elle d'emblée. Ca nous fait très plaisir, à Mu et à moi.

Kanon ne répondit rien, mais à moins de manquer singulièrement de sens de l'observation, il ne lui avait pas semblé que le Bélier délirait de joie...

- Mon filleul n'est pas là ?, s'enquit-il.

- Il est à côté dans les bras de sa marraine. Il dort en attendant le prochain repas.

- Quelle belle vie ! Qu'il en profite, après il va découvrir l'école, l'administration, les femmes et les cravates !

Grognement de protestation dans son dos, émanant de Lysandre.

- Suivez-moi, mais ne faites pas de bruit, s'il vous plaît.

Tout doucement, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Leurs yeux mirent quelques instants pour s'accoutumer à la semi-obscurité qui y régnait, mais rapidement Kanon distingua une silhouette mince assise dans un fauteuil non loin de la fenêtre. En revanche, ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut un objet – il ne sut jamais quoi – qu'il dut effleurer et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Immédiatement, un vagissement d'abord ténu puis plus fort se fit entendre.

- Gros malin, râla Lysandre.

- Désolé ... Pas fait exprès !

- Encore heureux !

- Ca n'est pas grave, relativisa Chryséis. De toute façon, c'est presque l'heure du sein... Je vais le lui donner tout de suite, comme ça on sera tranquilles toute la soirée.

Kanon vit Lysandre lui faire un signe du menton qu'il ne comprit pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelle bêtise avait-il encore faite ?

- Quoi ?, gémit-il.

- Vous comptez rester là à regarder ?

- Euhhh...

- Byyyyyyyye.

- Et vous, alors ?, ronchonna-t-il.

- Je suis une fille, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué...

- Oh que si !

- Chryséis et moi on a des tas de trucs à nous dire. Des trucs de filles comme l'allaitement ou les couches-culottes. Alors à moins que vous ne désiriez développer vos compétences de sage-femme, éjectez !

Kanon fit la moue, piqué au vif d'être mis sur la touche.

- Myrto, dit Chryséis, merci beaucoup d'avoir surveillé Shion. Mais va donc t'amuser maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité. Guide donc Kanon vers les petits fours avant que les autres ne pillent tout !

- D'accord. Vous venez ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle saisit la main de Kanon et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'en émergeant en pleine lumière, il eut la réponse à une question en suspens depuis longtemps.

- Oh, vos yeux !

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi, mes yeux ?

- On dirait ceux de Yorgios, mon voisin...

Myrto ouvrit tout grand ses deux prunelles d'un vert magnifique ... et fort rare.

- Vous connaissez mon grand-père ?

* * *

- Vous avez trop bu, déclara Kanon en regardant Lysandre gravir le sentier d'une démarche un peu chaloupée.

- Un peu. Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais, je ne bois pas du champagne français au petit-déjeûner tous les quatre matins. Cela dit, vous pouvez me critiquer, il me semble que vous aussi en avez un petit coup dans le nez ou c'est une impression ?

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui porte des hauts talons en ce moment...

Elle gloussa doucement.

- Attendez, je vais résoudre le problème. Hop !

La jeune femme se pencha, plia une jambe pour atteindre un pied, et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se raccrocha juste à temps au bras de Kanon, sans quoi elle serait tombée.

- Saleté de chaussures, grommela-t-elle.

- Quelle idée aussi de mettre des talons pareils ...

- Ah, vous n'y connaissez rien en mode. Elle est où, au fait, votre cravate ?

- Dans une poubelle.

- Non ?

- Si ... Et elle va y rester.

- Vous êtes incorrigible.

- On est deux. Vous avec vos chaussures, moi avec mes cravates.

- Ce qui veut dire ...?

- Qu'on peut très bien vivre sans talons hauts et sans cravates.

- Non ! Pas sans talons hauts.

- Mais si, regardez, moi je vis bien sans.

- Vous êtes un homme ! Je ne vous vois pas porter des talons, vous ressemblez déjà à un échassier !

- Un échassier ?

- Ouais. Oh, zut !, pesta-t-elle soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

- J'ai marché sur un caillou pointu. Waou, ça fait un mal de chien.

- Il ne fallait pas retirer vos chaussures ...

- Vous êtes marrant, vous ! Vous me dites que je devrais les enlever, puis maintenant que je devrais les remettre ! Je fais quoi, alors ?

Problème insoluble en effet. Ils étaient déjà trop loin dans la montagne, le lieu était désert. Et pas question de faire demi-tour pour redescendre à Rodorio, maintenant que le jour déclinait, sinon ils seraient obligés de rester là-bas pour la nuit. Ne restait qu'une possibilité.

- Allez, on remet ça ! Ce que vous ne me ferez pas faire, vous ...

Il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, et attaqua la côte d'un pas hardi.

- Merci Kanon ! Deux fois en une seule journée, vous savez que vous allez finir par devenir un homme galant ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas me ficher la paix avec votre satanée galanterie, non ?

- Ben quoi, c'est un compliment !

- Ah bon ?, fit-il, suspicieux.

- Ah, vous ne comprenez rien aux femmes...oooh !

La jeune femme dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas voir le sol, encore moins le caillou sur lequel il glissa. Le mal était fait, il réagit un quart de seconde trop tard pour éviter la chute.

- Ca va ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était étendue sous lui, les yeux clos, et ne bougeait pas.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête sur le côté.

- Heureusement que ce pauvre buisson de cistes a amorti le choc, rit-elle.

- Oui ..., murmura Kanon, soulagé.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'un détail qui le figea sur place : dans l'incident, le bustier de la robe avait glissé, et dévoilait impudiquement un sein doré, dont la délicate pointe rose ressemblait aux fleurs de cistes dont sa chevelure était constellée. Et pire que tout, sa main, sans qu'il sache jamais comme elle était arrivée là, était posée ... exactement sur le sein en question !

- Elle va me peler vivant, pensa Kanon sur-le-champ.

Et il ferma les paupières, dans l'attente de la gifle monumentale qui ne pouvait manquer de survenir.

Mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé..., gémit-il.

Mais elle ne semblait avoir que faire de ses excuses, et même à mille lieues d'en vouloir. Ses immenses prunelles lavande étaient fixées sur lui, le dévisageant avec une intensité qui lui laissait la bouche sèche, mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du sien, comme aimanté par une force invisible. Puis les lèvres de la jeune femme se détendirent en une expression d'une incroyable candeur, dessinant d'adorables fossettes dans ses joues.

- Pas moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

Et, enroulant ses longs bras fins autour de son cou, elle l'attira doucement à lui.

Il se laissa guider, subjugué. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et il fondit sous ce baiser.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes, fut sa dernière pensée cohérente cette nuit-là.

Et le temps suspendit son vol.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu du cimetière battu par les vents, un homme seul pleurait.

**FIN DE LA SAISON II ( si, si ! )**

* * *

**Enfin, diront certains ! Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas intérêt à le louper, c'était le dernier de la saison II ! Eh oui, vous l'aurez deviné, il va y avoir une saison III ( la dernière - enfin, j'espère ! ) dans laquelle vous trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions.**

**J'en profite pour remercier ici tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou envoyé des petits mots d'encouragement ! A bientôt ;)**


	16. Rendezvous pour la saison 3 !

Eh oui, on est arrivés à la fin de la saison 2 ... Merci à vous, lecteurs courageux qui avez enduré ma prose ( oh le grand mot ) jusqu'ici, et supporté mes retards ! Comme vous vous en doutez, les aventures et mésaventures de ce pauvre Kanon ne vont pas s'arrêter là... La saison 3 de Grandeur et Déchéance " Quitte ou double " est en ligne ! J'ai un peu traîné en route, une fois de plus, car j'ai revu mon plan de fond en comble.

Et c'est promis, juré, craché, je termine cette fic pour 2011 !

Bisous à toutes et tous

Artemisia


End file.
